What if Gohan Stayed Serious?
by SSJ4Godot
Summary: My take on how things would go if Gohan continued training after he defeated Cell in the 7 Year skip. Along the way he ends up living with Zangya after running away from Chichi and buying a house with prize money in Hercule City. Also has mostly Gohan x Zangya so if you're not into that lol...(Author's Note: I wrote this story years ago. I'm better now, so please don't be harsh.)
1. Chapter 1 The Status Quo

After the Cell Games, Gohan had changed inside and out. He had become darker...more serious. It was bad enough that he had become so sadistic in his SSJ2 state, but it seem the more he used the form, the closer he acted like it in his regular life.

-

Gohan got up the fine Monday morning. It had been seven years since the Cell Games and he was on his way to school.

Purchasing his own place in Hercule City was the best move he ever made.

Because Gohan stayed in shape and wanted to stay at the top of his game, he naturally clashed with Chi-chi who wanted to him to study.

Her expectations were unreasonable. Gohan was already an honor student, but he couldn't balance his training with studying overtime.

Gohan lamented the fight he had with his mother before he ran away from home.

-(Flashback)-

"Mother, I'm sorry...I just can't-"  
>"CAN'T WHAT!? LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!? HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL!" Chichi cut him off before he could fully speak.<br>"But mom, if dad's gone, then I'm the soul protector of the earth! If I don't stay at my best, who know's what threats could come next!?" Gohan pleaded, but to no avail.  
>"TALKING BACK!?" Chichi exclaimed as she slapped Gohan full force.<p>

Because he let his power down, he felt the full force of his mother's hand.

The commotion caused baby Goten to start crying in the other room.

Gohan slowly and silently looked up into Chichi's eyes. Then without a word, walked out the door. Leaving everything behind.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE MISTER!" Chichi yelled as she ran outside.

Gohan simply flew away. An act that would resonate amongst their family for the rest of the seven year skip.

Goku had witnessed the argument from other world. But because King Kai was too busy with something else, he didn't get to speak to Gohan on it right away. Maybe if he did, Gohan would have turned back.

Goku understood why his son wanted to stay at his best, but he was also disappointed that it cost him his relationship with Chichi.

-(Back to main story)-

He knew his father and brother would be disappointed in him for that, but at the same time, he could no longer handle Chichi's nagging. He felt bad for his mother because he knew she was already hurt by the death of his father, but Gohan thought the right thing to do if he couldn't get along with her was to disappear, and so he did.

The prize money Gohan acquired from the World Martial Arts Tournament six years ago got him enough to buy his own place, and have some saved up. It was a big prize that year.

But money couldn't buy a good relationship with his brother and mother. Goten had been a baby through most of it, so he didn't know Gohan well, only the biased stories Chichi told him. With that, he didn't understand why his brother could be so selfish in times of peace. As did Chichi.

After Gohan easily won the tournament years ago, he stopped competing, mostly because he had won such a large prize. Because so many years had passed, and Gohan kept a low profile, he was able to stay well known but not famous.

Hercule was defeated by Gohan tossing him out of the ring. A scene that was very comical. But because Gohan stopped competing, having won the multimillion zeni prize that year, Hercule was able to reclaim his title the year after and onwards, so people slowly began loving him again. Die hard fans wrote Gohan's prior victory off as a fluke.

Even so, Hercule's daughter, Videl, wanted revenge.

The world still thought Hercule defeated Cell, but Gohan didn't care.

Gohan spent the last six years self-homeschooling and training every chance he got. He was able to convince Bulma to give him his own training facility in his luxury house (it's effects similar to Vegeta's gravity chamber and the Lookout's Hyperbolic Time Chamber, in terms of intensity.) He also didn't feel lonely because he had some company.

During Bojack's invasion, because Gphan had been training after the Cell games, he was able to call on the power of his SSJ2 form at will, and was able to slaughter his men very easily, save for Zangya.

He felt remorse because she looked so defenseless. The following year was a struggle for her because she didn't really fit in, and this was around the time Gohan had run away from home. The reason Gohan didn't kill Zangya at the time was because he had trained to control the SSJ2 form a little more, and after Bojack was dead, she really was no longer a threat.

Because she turned out to not be so bad, Gohan took her in after he won the world tournament and got a house. She had been living as a cashier and struggling the year after Bojack and his men were defeated.

Despite Gohan's charity, the others thought his relationship with Zangya was sexual; the first few years it wasn't, but secretly, the following years, the two were indeed having sex on occasion. The power went to Gohan's head somewhat, and he figured he could do whatever he wanted. (My other story, "Zangya's Seduction")

Family and friend gatherings became awkward after Gohan severed his ties with his family. Piccolo and Vegeta understood the most. Boy wanted to train. Bulma knew that Chichi can be ridiculous sometimes, as did Tien and Yamcha. Krillin hung out with Gohan on occasion so his relationship with the Z-fighters stayed for the most part, the same.

When he brought Zangya to the gatherings, at first everyone was on guard, but they slowly got use to her presence, as they did with Android 18. Chichi hated her with a passion. She thought that she was the one manipulating Gohan to turn his back on his family.

Because of his continuous training, Gohan not only had full control over his SSJ2 form, but he also reached and mastered SSJ3 over the seven year skip, much to Vegeta's dismay.

"Time for school." Gohan said out loud, as he gathered his things and finally decided to try fitting in with other people his age.

His house was very nice and comfortable, complete with a large bathroom and training facility. Gohan wore his Orange Star highschool uniform and kissed Zangya before walking out the door.

"Have a great day, sweetie!" she called out as he left.

Zangya would spend the day cleaning the house and then leaving for work as a model.

"Uh oh, I'm gonna be late." said Gohan, so he decided to speed down the side walk.

(This is reminiscent of that episode.)

Gohan ran into burglars robbing a bank. Again he dispatched them easily as a super saiyan, then seemed to teleport away.

Like in the series, the legend of the golden fighter returned, but this Gohan was much more serious as he made his way to class.

-

"Class I'd like to introduce our new student." spoke the class Professor. "That's your cue my boy."

After he said this, Gohan walked in. "Hi, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you all." he said politely. Despite being more serious in this universe, his stage fright was still subtle.

"You can sit over here new boy!" called Erasa from the top of the class desks. She was attracted to him already.


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan's First Day

Gohan awkwardly made his way to the top of the stairs and sat where Erasa pointed. He quickly got Videl's and Sharpner's attention.

The professor started rambling about something and left the classroom.

"Hey, you're the one who beat Hercule six years ago." Erasa laughed in her cute voice.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping everyone would just forget about that." replied Gohan shyly.

"And why's that?" Videl glared.

"Videl is Hercule's daughter." Erasa explained, gesturing towards her.

"Well, I sort of don't want all the attention if it can be helped." said Gohan.

"Why?" asked Sharpner.

"I just don't like it, that's all." Gohan said, dipping down in his seat a bit.

Videl continued glaring.

"Oooh a shy boy." Erasa teased as she blushed.

Nearby students were talking about the golden fighter, but Videl was more interested in Gohan.

"So you beat my dad huh? Was it your strength, or was it just dumb luck?" she sounded angry and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Gohan replied darkly, sending a glare of his own. The dark personality of his SSJ2 personality came out for a second. He wasn't about to be bullied by some weaklings pushy daughter.

"Ooooooh." the class yelled in response to Gohan's comeback to Videl.

Erasa and Sharpner smiled, but for different reasons. Erasa liked the bad boy image resonating from Gohan, Sharpner smiled because he was expecting Videl to attack. He knew she was strong.

Videl stood up and made her way over to Gohan.

As she closed in, the professor barged back in with some text books.

"Ms. Videl! Please have a seat." he called to her and the surrounding students giggled.

Videl stopped and continued glaring at Gohan.

Gohan looked like he didn't really care, but he did smile. He had become popular on his first day.

The class continued without confrontation; as Gohan made his way out for lunch, he unfortunately ran into Videl, who waited for him by his locker.

Gohan tried to go around her without incident, but she moved in front of him. She tried to push him back to keep him from leaving, but she had a hard time doing so.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Did you really think you could get out of fighting me, just because the professor came in to save your hide? Hah! You look like a coward! How could someone as stupid as you defeat my father! You don't look tough at all!" Videl started screaming.

"Looks can be deceiving." said Gohan with a nervous smile.

Videl threw a punch, and Gohan effortlessly dodged it.

"Stop please. I don't want to fight you." said Gohan.

"Well I want to fight you!" Videl yelled. As she was yelling this some of the students began to gather in the hall. Erasa and Sharpner were there too.

"I don't want people to think I'm some kind of chick beater." Gohan sighed out loud.

"You're fine, I'm tougher than any guy here!" Videl exclaimed.

"What's going on here!" yelled some teachers as they cut in through the crowd.

"Uh...nothing really." said Gohan with a shy laugh.

"After school, you're dead." spoke Videl coldly, as she disappeared into the gathered students.

"Why does she hate Gohan so much?" asked a student in the crowd.

"It's because he beat her dad." replied Erasa.

The rest of school continued without incident. But for the third time today, Gohan knew he would have to face Videl.

Erasa walked with him because she had developed a crush on him. Sharpner stayed behind for practice.

"So, you live around here?" Erasa asked coyly and flirtatiously. Gohan could tell she liked him. He recognized her body language, having lived with Zangya the last six years.

"I got my own place with the prize money I got the year I thrashed Videl's dad." Gohan replied smugly.

Videl had been trailing them and that line was the last straw. (Even though it was the first offensive thing he said about his fight with Hercule all day lol)

"Huuuu-Ah!" she yelled as she tried to land a flying kick on Gohan from behind. He sensed her oncoming attack and turned around. He blocked her boot with his pinky finger. Shocking everyone watching in the vicinity.

(Oh no, I forgot where I was...) Gohan thought to himself. This gesture shocked Erasa, but intrigued her as well.

"Will you please give it a rest!" Gohan yelled, fully annoyed.

"Let's fight! Here and now! No excuses! No holding back! I'm about to prove you're a cheater or a fraud!" yelled Videl as she took her fighting stance.

A crowd formed quickly; likely due to the fact that Videl was something of a celebrity herself, being the local crime fighter and all.

Gohan motioned for Erasa to release his arm. "Hold this for me." he said as he handed her his backpack.

"Wait, before I fight, will it make you not like me anymore?" Gohan asked Erasa. He kind of knew the two were best friends.

"Videl's tougher than most men around here; so if you do manage to win, you'll be alright in my eyes." she giggled. It seemed Gohan valued her opinion of him, which made her blush.

Gohan smiled and got into position.

Videl wasted no time and lunged toward him in a flurry of punches and kicks.

Gohan dodged and blocked, then took his opening. A pinch to her pressure point near her neck. Just enough strength to knock her out in one move, but not enough to endanger her life.

Erasa and the other people watching were shocked. Gohan grabbed her and set her down gently. "I'm sorry." he said to her softly.

"Wow Gohan that was insane!" Erasa yelled as she embraced him. "Can I come over?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Sure." Gohan smiled and he took her to his place.

The crowd of people gathered around Videl. Some did so to take her to a hospital. The stories behind this fight would spread throughout the town.

(Read my "Erasa Comes over" story for the Mature stuff that happened next lol, Or just go to Chapter 3 to skip that lol) 


	3. Chapter 3 Videl's Demand

Zangya arrived a few hours later, and Gohan explained his situation with Erasa to her.

As he knew, she didn't mind having another female around.

After unwinding a bit from her day as a model at work, she went to fix dinner.

Erasa went to call her folks and tell them she was staying at a friend's house for the night, although she didn't say it was Gohan's.

-(Meanwhile, across the town at Hercule's place)-

"How could I let him beat me like that...in front of everyone! Damn it!" Videl yelled as she lay in her bed.

Her feelings for Gohan were all over the place. She hated him for humiliating her father those six years ago, and his dark remarks, as well as his 'cheap trick' taking her out via pressure point.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but find him attractive. She secretly liked his nice guy attitude he kept trying to play, and how versatile he was as a fighter.

Her pride in herself had diminished somewhat, and she tried to look at things from his point of view.

Did he really have any choice?

"Dad!" Videl yelled out and Hercule walked in.

"What is it, sugar beat?" Hercule asked.

"I want to see those Cell Games footage again." She said dominantly.

"Uhhhh, why?" Hercule asked.

"Because I DO!" Videl exclaimed. This frightened Hercule and he begrudgingly let her re-watch the fights. She especially payed attention to the blonde boy. (Gohan).

-

"I guess homework will have to wait!" Gohan laughed. He always liked Zangya's cooking, and having Erasa over made things more fun.

Where as Zangya didn't mind sharing Gohan, it seemed Erasa did a little.

Gohan took Zangya aside and explained to her that human's usually only have one girlfriend, and that introducing Erasa into the idea of a threesome may take a bit.

Zangya had her own room but would often stay in Gohan's. It felt a little lonely not being able too tonight. But if it was just for one night, she could try.

While Erasa wasn't looking, and watching the news about Videl on the TV, Gohan silently gave Zangya a passionate kiss.

-

The next morning, Gohan got up for school. After having a little morning fun with Erasa, the two took showers and were on there way.

Gohan snuck back in to give Zangya a kiss.

"Do you think Videl's still mad." Gohan asked as he and Erasa walked to school.

"I'm fairly certain." Erasa teased.

She giggled and Gohan let out a sigh.

-

When they arrived in class, Gohan immediately got everyone's attention. Videl sat in her seat with a solid glare. It seems her defeat hadn't changed her.

"Look its the guy that took Videl down in one move!" laughed a nearby nerdy looking student. The commotion of the class seemed to resonate out.

Erasa and Gohan took their seats as the professor walked in.

Gohan said nothing to Videl, but you could tell he was uncomfortable. Erasa felt a little torn since she and Videl were friend's and all.

Videl wrote something down on a piece of paper and whispered for Erasa to pass it to Gohan.

Gohan opened it up and the note read 'Meet me on the roof after school.'

Gohan looked at Videl and she looked away.

-

The rest of school went pass with many annoying students asking for Gohan's autograph.

"Oh darn, I can't stay over tonight." Erasa told Gohan. "My folks seem to know that I was with a guy." she giggled.

"Ah that's a shame, but we'll hang out again sometime." he told Erasa.

"Um, Gohan...like, when are we gonna make it official?" she asked grasping his hand.

The classroom was empty and they were the only two there, but Gohan remembered he had to meet Videl on the roof.

"After all this dies down a little, I promise. I don't want to mix you up in all this too." Gohan replied.

"You're so sweet." she laughed as they embraced once again. No one knew the two were this close.

"I've got to stay after to do some stuff, I'll see you tomorrow." Gohan called as he gathered his things.

Erasa didn't question his excuse to leave, likely because she was so bubbly from his earlier chit chat. She gathered her things and went out the door.

-

Gohan arrived on the roof top, just as Videl had asked. It was quiet except for the sound on the street below.

He could see her at the end of it. Her back was turned and she had her hand on the fencing.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Gohan asked.

"You're stronger than I thought...and I guess...I wanted to apologize." Videl spoke softly.

"It's alright, sorry I had to be so abrupt but I was kind of in a rush that day." Gohan replied.

"That's not why I asked you to come here." Videl said and her tone changed a bit.

"So what's the real reason?" Gohan asked.

"I did some research on the former champions before my father. One of them was a guy named Goku." Videl spoke.

(Uh-oh.) Gohan thought.

"I did some research and it turns out he had a son named Gohan, and that's you isn't it?" Videl asked confidently.

"Uhhh...no." Gohan looked too obvious.

"Hahaha! You're such a bad liar Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

"Okay, so you know who my dad is, but I've been trying to keep it a low profile." Gohan seem to murmur.

"Why? If I can adjust to the fame, why can't you?" she asked. Videl was very direct.

"Well, honestly it's not for me, so much as my family. My relationship with my mom isn't a good one, or my little brother. If I go flouncing around like some big shot celebrity, they might think of me as even more selfish and hate me even more." Gohan explained.

"I see." Videl sighed.

"Another issue is I'm trying to patch things up with them and if I have a big camera crew going at them, it would just make things worse." Gohan added.

"Okay then; I'll make a deal with you." said Videl.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"I want you to join this years World Martial Arts Tournament! The former champion's son vs. the former champions daughter!" Videl exclaimed.

(She want's to fight me again, even after what I did to her the other day?) Gohan thought.

"Hey, wouldn't it be easier to go on a date or something?" Gohan laughed.

Videl punched her hand into her palm loudly and confidently.

"If you're too chicken to fight me that's fine. But I'll tell everyone who you are!" Videl pointed.

"Okay, okay, I promise to join this year's." Gohan said, comically raising his hands up in a backing away manner.

"I haven't forgotten about yesterday's skirmish. Pretty crafty of you to go for my pressure points like that. Learn that one from a book?" she asked, although she seemed a bit angry.

"Yeah, I read a lot." Gohan laughed with cheery eyes.

"Well I won't let you do that to me again." she said with a glare.

"We'll see." Gohan said with a dark grin. His SSJ2 persona leaked out a bit again.

Videl was not intimidated despite all that happened. She made her way across the roof back to the door.

"Oh, one last thing, Gohan." Videl said with a slight turn.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing too hard, I just want to learn to fly." Videl said cheerfully (for a change)

"Uh...I don't know how to fly." Gohan tried to get out of this.

"You are such a crappy liar! Wow!" Videl laughed.

"Erasa accidentally let that one slip out while we were at lunch today. I've seen you levitate before too so don't even try and tell me that bull!" Videl continued.

"Alright, alright." Gohan said scratching the back of his head. (What am I going to do now?) he thought to himself.

With that Videl turned and left. Gohan flew from the roof top to the street below.


	4. Chapter 4 Goku's Impact

"What am I gonna do now?" Gohan said outloud with his hands on his head.

"It sounds fun to me!" said a familiar voice.

"Dad! Is it really you!?" Gohan was ecstatic!

"Yep! I can come back for one day and I've decided to compete. You can show me how strong you've become Gohan!" said Goku. He was communicating with Gohan from the other world with King Kai.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Gohan yelled.

"Actually son, there is another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Goku said, sounding a bit more concerned.

"It's about mom, right?" said Gohan.

"Gohan, I know you've been training hard and that you wanted to stay at your best. I'm proud of you son, and I think you were right to be so concerned about the earth, but when I come back on the day of the tournament, I want us all as a family to come together and try to work things out." said Goku.

"I know, dad. But everytime I try calling mom, she either curses me out or hangs up before I can plea my case." said Gohan.

"Well, I'll be there to calm her down. I promise." Goku assured.

"I also see that you're hanging around one of Bojack's crew. Heehee, do you like her Gohan? It seems there are a lot of girls going after you." Goku teased.

Thankfully Goku only saw glimpses Gohan's interactions with Zangya. Things had gotten quite spicy in the past. But by otherworld rules, Goku only saw the platonic.

"Uggghhhh...I ugggh..." Gohan was at a loss for words.

"Hahaha I'm just playing, son! I don't care who you want to date so long as you're happy and it's healthy!" said Goku.

"Ah, thanks hehe." Gohan scratched his head.

"Oh! I can't wait to tell the others!" Gohan exclaimed and he flew up.

"See you then!" Goku called with one last message before releasing King Kai and breaking their communication connection.

"School vacation starts next month. That gives me just a few weeks to train." said Gohan.

-

Like in the anime, Gohan went on to tell everyone that his father was returning to compete. Vegeta and Trunks decided to join in as well. Krillin was glad to hear it, and Piccolo thought he'd join in as well.

But drama ensured when he went to tell Chichi.

-

Gohan landed in front of his former home. Still wearing his highschool outfit.

(Here goes.) Gohan said as he made his way to the front door. He rung the bell and waited.

"Hey! Gohan!" called Goten. His younger brother was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Hey Goten, is mom home?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get her!" said Goten.

Gohan could hear them speaking as he waited.

Chichi made her way to the door.

"Hey mom." Gohan began, but she slammed the door in his face.

Gohan sighed but he didn't give up just yet.

"Mom, I know you can hear me! It's about dad! He's coming back to compete in the world tournament. He wants to talk to you and all of us again!" Gohan shouted but he didn't know if his words were getting through to her or not.

Gohan couldn't see it but on the other side, Chichi was crying. Goten was confused, but he liked the idea of the opportunity to meet his biological father.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later then..." Gohan sighed as he levitated.

Chichi couldn't come to terms with any of it. She still loved her husband and son, but she was so use to having things her way. Why couldn't Gohan stop fighting and become a scholar like she wanted?

Goten felt slated.

They could hear Gohan flying away.


	5. Chapter 5 Gohan Confides to Zangya

(I should have put this part in the last chapter lol, oh well. What's done is done.)

Gohan arrived back at his house. It was close to 5 o'clock, and Zangya was home.

After unwinding a bit, Gohan turned on the TV.

"How was your day?" Zangya finally asked. She was cooking something that smelled good in the kitchen.

"Kind of a mess really!" Gohan began.

"I guess I didn't really get blackmailed, but I also didn't really not get blackmailed either." he continued.

"Huh?" Zangya said with a grin.

Gohan explained how his father had talked to him and how Videl had sort of made him join the World Martial Arts Tournament of that year.

"Wasn't that the girl you knocked out by her pressure point?" Zangya giggled.

"Yeah, it hasn't made her lose any zeal." Gohan laughed.

"You should compete as well. You're much stronger than when you first met us." Gohan added.

"Hmm...maybe." Zangya thought aloud.

Because the two had been sparring partners and trained for six years, Gohan had fully mastered SSJ3, and Zangya's power level was close to that of Perfect Cell (but not Super Perfect Cell.)

"It's almost done, I hope you like chicken!" she said cheerfully.

Zangya was so good to him. Gohan couldn't help but feel guilty about having Erasa with him the other night.

Gohan went into the kitchen and then hugged her from behind.

She smelled nice.

"What's wrong?" Zangya asked sweetly.

"Nothing, I just...hmmm." Gohan wasn't sure himself.

He then went over and sat down.

"I tried to talk to my mom again today." Gohan began.

"Oh, how'd that go?" Zangya asked.

"She's still pissed. And I think she still thinks you're the root cause." Gohan sighed.

"That's too bad." Zangya replied.

"Well, after this week, I'm gonna be dedicated to more training. I want you to train with me too." Gohan asked.

"No problem." Zangya replied.

"Oh, and Videl might come over for flying lessons." Gohan added.

He and Zangya weren't a full on couple, but he still lived with her and they did get intimate on occasion. Gohan didn't know what to do. He liked Erasa too, and Videl a little, but he also had feelings for Zangya.

The next few weeks passed like a blur, and Gohan was ready to begin his training.

But then, in his backyard, a yellow jet copter landed.

Videl walked out with a determined look.

She made her way to his back door and knocked loudly.

She was surprised when Zangya opened the door.

"Uh, Hi, I'm looking for Gohan." she once again sounded angry. Likely because she was intimidated somewhat.

Zangya was on her way to work as a model for the day, so she was putting in an earring. "Oh, you're his friend that wants to fly, just a minute."

Zangya went back into the house, and she could hear Gohan talking. She thought she heard a kiss, but wasn't sure.

Outside, Zangya tossed a capsule that turned into a car, then drove away.

Gohan walked outside and greeted Videl.

"Well, here I am. Teach me how to fly." Videl demanded.

"Alright, this way." Gohan grinned trying to be nice.

((Like in the anime, Gohan sat on the grass and taught Videl the basic's of energy and flying. This time around however, he was a bit more direct and blunt.))

"Like this." Gohan explained and he fired a ki blast at a rock.

Videl was wide eyed.

"Isn't that a trick?" Videl protested.

"No, it's not." Gohan said cooly. He was more serious this time around than in the anime.

"But my dad said...hmmm." Videl trailed off.

Gohan didn't want to hurt her feelings like he did the other day. But overtime, Hercule's fraudulence will become apparent.

Videl was confused but still focused her time. After a few more minutes, eventually she was able to levitate a bit.

"Uh-ha! I did it!" she was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Gohan was happy for her and relieved that he could train in peace now.

As he turned to leave Videl grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I didn't reward you yet." she sounded different.

She hugged Gohan.

(For the next story, read Chapter 6, lol for the mature scene, read "Videl's Reward" XD)


	6. Chapter 6 The Tournament Starts

After Videl left, Gohan went back into his training room built by Bulma and Dr. Briefs.

He powered up to his SSJ2 form and the lightning cackled around him monstrously.

He was roughly four times stronger now than he was against Cell. (A stark contrast to how he was weaker after the 7 year skip in the anime.)

Gohan increased the Gravity to 700 times earths gravity and went to town on his training. He practiced jab after images and kicks. This flurry of strikes would surely confuse an opponent.

As he punched and kicked, refining his skills and combat prowess, he couldn't help but think about how intolerant Chichi had grown of him.

Gohan would train as a SSJ3, but when in that form, he is so powerful that Goku would feel him from the otherworld.

He didn't want to draw any attention from the others right now.

Gohan trained vigorously for 8 hours. It had gotten to the point that he could effortlessly move in 700 times gravity without trying. Although he still had to be in at least SSJ form.

After a few more last minute drills on fighting blast robots, Gohan decided to take a break and take a shower.

He saw Zangya sitting in the living room watching the news on the next world tournament.

She looked so beautiful, but Gohan couldn't face her right at the moment.

After a quick shower, he sat next to her casually and she only grinned. Her legs were crossed and she was wearing one of her modelling outfits.

"So when are you gonna be taking a break from work?" Gohan asked cheerfully and curiously.

"I actually don't have to for the rest of this month and the next." she said in a cool tone and a smile.

"We should train together tomorrow." Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, I need to get better. I want to make sure I'm stronger than that Android 18 woman." she laughed.

Gohan stopped and got closer. Zangya liked the attention but looked away, blushing.

"Uhhh..I should make dinner!" she said as she got up.

Gohan smiled as he watched her hips while she was leaving.

Their relationship was getting more complex. (Too many lemon opportunities XDDD)

-

The next day, Gohan and Zangya trained together in the Gravity Training room. As the two fought, it would be apparent that Zangya was indeed at Perfect Cell's level of strength, if not more. She wasn't able to match Gohan at SSJ2, but then again, no one could. She would beat 18 for sure.

Earlier that day, Gohan had a conversation with Erasa on the phone. He didn't want to break her heart because he did like in her own right too, but starting a relationship right now would be difficult, especially since he had feelings for Zangya now too.

He was somehow able to convince Erasa to stay just friend's for now, at least until the tournament is over.

Gohan turned off the machine and the two walked out.

"So like, what was your mom like?" Gohan asked as they went to relax in the living room again. The air conditioner felt nice.

"She was pretty vile actually." Zangya began. "My father was too." she thought as she put down a cup of this liquid she was drinking.

"Did you guys ever patch things up?" Gohan asked.

"No, we really weren't close." Zangya said. "After I was around 10 they stopped caring about me and became space pirates. Then the God of Destruction wiped them out." she finished.

"That's too bad." Gohan said with a degree of sorrow.

Zangya just smiled subtly.

Gohan didn't know what to do anymore. All the women in his life and he didn't know who to pick. He moved over to Zangya and they kissed once again.

-

The next few weeks were a blur and it was finally time to get to the tournament. Gohan was anxious for a lot of reasons. He didn't have to enter as Saiyaman this time around. But he was glad to see Erasa and Sharpner still showed up to cheer him on.

Gohan and Zangya met up with the others. It was a great reunion. He saw Chichi there talking with Bulma and Goten was with Trunks.

He didn't know what to do, then Krillin walked up.

"Hey, Gohan! What's shakin my man!" Krillin asked in a humorous tone.

"Hey Krillin! Long time no see. Are you guys all competing too?" Gohan asked, mostly about him and 18.

"You know it! Master Roshi's getting sick of us crashing at his place, so if we win the prize money, we can move out like you did-ugh, I mean get our own place." Krillin explained trying not to throw oil on the fire with Chichi right there.

Gohan looked over his shoulder to see his mother looking his way. She heard.

Despite wanting to be stronger than her, Zangya actually got along with Android 18 pretty well. They were talking about clothes and makeup as well as latest trends and fashion.

Chichi made her way over to Gohan and Krillin.

"Gohan..." Chichi looked depressed but determined.

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. He wasn't holding any grudges.

Just then Goku teleported in front of everyone.

The Z-Fighters and their friends looked in awe! "Goku!" they all exclaimed.

"Hi!" he replied with a wave.

The all rushed to embrace Goku with tears of joy and happiness (just like the anime lol)

After a heartfelt exchange, as well as Goku meeting Goten, they were interrupted by Piccolo.

"We need to hurry and sign up." he said abruptly, although he was happy to see Goku as well.

"Right, lets go!" Goku exclaimed after a sweet embrace from Chichi.

After they all signed up, Goku's cluelessness showed through when he was shocked about seeing Android 18 and Zangya.

After explaining their situation, Gohan was interrupted by Chichi.

"This is the alien woman who stole my son!" Chichi was talking about Zangya who just sort of rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I already told you that's not true." said Gohan.

"Chichi, it really isn't as bad as you think." Goku reassured her. He didn't know much about his son's personal life (and good thing too hahaha), but he at least had to try and patch things up with their family.

Chichi softened up a bit because it was from Goku. Gohan watched his father take his mother aside and motion for him to go on ahead.

"Gohan! You showed up after all!" Videl saw him and was glad. This time Gohan advised her to cut her hair over the phone. Erasa and Sharpner were with her.

Erasa looked especially good that day wearing a new outfit. She gave some subtle flirtatious cues to Gohan when she thought no one was looking.

Krillin couldn't help but laugh having witness all the girls trying to talk with Gohan. "Man Gohan, you're quite the stud." he laughed.

"...quiet dude!" Gohan whispered under his breath.

"We'll be rooting for you you guys from the audience!" Erasa called as she left to take her seat with Sharpner and this nerdy looking guy.

After walking more for a bit, Videl couldn't help but question.

"So what's with all your friends? It's like they're all super strong or something." she said as she looked back at Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Oooh, so tough." she mumbled sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Gohan laughed.

"What was that!?" she exclaimed.

"Uh I said I have no idea." Gohan laughed.

Minutes passed and after the ordeal with the punching machine, the matches were set up. (I'm going past this part cause it was fail lol)

This time instead of having to fight Mighty Mask, Android 18 was paired to fight Zangya. A match most anticipated by the others since they were both girls.

"May the best girl win." Zangya said with a chuckle.

"I intend to." replied 18.

Goku had to fight Vegeta, which also called for some attention.

But before that, they all decided to watch the preliminary fights.


	7. Chapter 7 Videl vs Spopovitch

The opening fights of the tournament were as expected. Krillin one shotted Pintar, and in the children's division, Goten lost to Trunks.

Gohan felt especially bad that he didn't get to train with his brother since his mother was so unreasonable.

Goten did learn to fly on his own, but he had even less control over it since he had only gotten it recently before the fight. In short, he lost faster.

Gohan simply couldn't enjoy his time at the tournament. Or at least not completely.

He loved seeing his father again, and when he saw him talking to Chichi earlier, he knew he was on his side and trying to plea a good case for his decisions.

Gohan could sense that his mother's hostility had died down a great deal since her talk with Goku. He knew the real reason she held a grudge so long was because she was so hurt.

Piccolo's match went the same for the most part. He was paired to fight Shin, but he knew he was the Supreme Kai.

The crowd didn't like the long stare down and the rest of the fighters were confused.

"You'll know why soon enough." Shin could be heard speaking to Piccolo.

The Namekian looked shocked, then walked out of the ring. "I quit." he said to the Announcer before going back to rejoin the others.

"So what's up?" asked Goku.

"Is he strong?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah, real strong, but that's not why I quit." Piccolo replied.

"Oh great! I have to fight that guy next!" said Krillin.

Vegeta didn't look intimidated in the least.

-

After a few more (unimportant) moments, the Announcer listed the next fight.

-

"Spopovitch vs. Videl!" he yelled on the intercom.

"Good luck out there!" Gohan said to her with a thumbs up as she was walking out.

"Yeah!" Videl replied as she made her way to the ring. Spopovitch looked like he was on steroids or something. He was snarling and leering.

"Isn't that the girl you taught to fly?" asked Zangya. She didn't recognize her completely since her hair was much shorter.

"Yeah, I hope her training's paid off." answered Gohan.

-

Once in the ring, Videl recognized the cheering voices of her classmates and police. This was going to be a great moment.

She turned her attention to Spopovitch, who was in fact, still leering. This time around however, he gave a creepy grin.

("Ugh...what a freak.") Videl thought to herself.

"Begin!" yelled the announcer.

Videl quickly closed the distance between herself and Spopovitch, delivering a right downward kick followed by and elbow to his stomach. She followed that up with a rising uppercut, the force of which sent Spopvitch up and back several feet.

Videl gave a smug smirk.

"He's down!" said the announcer.

But just as he finished, Spopovitch slowly rose to his feet. A malicious glare bolted from his eyes.

"What the...?" Videl with a bit of a shock but she kept her composure.

(((In this universe, Babidi's magic on Spopovitch was even stronger. . . .)))

Spopovitch darted forward and tried to bear hug Videl, but she ducked down and played on his momentum. As she flipped back, she pulled him up and tossed him over her.

Much to the crowds pleasure and Spopovitch's surprise.

"Oooh! Looks like he's gonna be feeling that one, folks!" the announcer narrated as Spopovitch lie still.

Videl got back into a defensive stance, but something else shocked her. Spopovitch didn't have any scrapes or bruises at all. He was completely fine.

He once again rose to his feet.

"Something's wrong." said Goku.

"What do you mean dad, she's winning." said Gohan.

"No...I think Spopovitch is a lot stronger than he let on." said Goku.

Krillin seemed disturbed by Goku's revelation.

Videl was growing impatient with her opponents tenacity. She leaped up and delivered a bone crushing kick to Spopovitch's neck.

The force brought him to his knees. But unlike in the anime (where his neck was broken) he only got a bruise...

"What the!" Gohan exclaimed. He could sense that Videl put all her energy into that kick.

"It didn't work!" Krillin yelled.

Just as they finished talking, Spopovitch delivered a powerful backhand to Videl's head. He struck with so much force that she got a horrendous welt on the side of her face. The blow broke skin and blood seem to spurt out as she flew across the ring!

"AAAAaaaaaah!" she yelled as her body slid back. Spopovitch was much stronger this time around.

"Ugh!" Gohan was shocked too.

Android 18 and Zangya had been watching the fight as well. Spopovitch's abusive arc reminded her of Bojack.

"That poor girl." Zangya murmured.

Videl struggled to her feet. She could barely see out of her left eye from the force of Spopovitch's blow. Just as she could stand, Spopovitch had already closed the distance and delivered a massive kick.

The kick had less power than his back hand but it was still enough to lift her.

"Spopovitch is attacking relentlessly! I think it's safe to say he's angry!" the announcer stated the obvious.

Before Videl could counter, Spopovitch grabbed her by her head and held her. She struggled for him to let her loose.

The audience was growing horrified.

As Spopovitch held her there, he sent monstrous blows to Videl's ab area. Each hit made her cough more blood than the last.

He released her only to smack her across the other side of the ring and toward the announcer, who himself looked appalled at what was happening.

Spopovitch licked his lips. He began to close in.

"Give up, Videl! He knows he can beat you!" yelled Gohan.

"Now might be a good time to throw in the towel, say, Videl?" asked the announcer.

"No! No! I can beat this guy." Videl coughed.

"Uhh...she stood up." Gohan said disappointed.

Videl gained her second wind and darted towards Spopovitch with inhuman zeal. She jabbed him several times in the face and stomach. But unlike in the anime, her blows were almost completely ignored. Spopovitch didn't even flinch.

"This guy is a monster..." Videl lamented.

Spopovitch swung his leg up and sent Videl into the air once again. As she began to fall down from the gravity, Spopovitch brought his other knee up with tremendous force.

Videl let out an unforgettable shriek, which was drowned out only by the nauseating sound of some bones breaking.

Her spine wasn't completely broken, but either way Spopovitch didn't care. He began jabbing her in the stomach and face as her body rested helplessly on his knee.

"Noooo stop!" Erasa yelled from the stands.

"That monster!" said Sharpner.

Chichi hadn't gotten to know Videl this time around, but the sight of a young girl being this severely beaten by a muscular man was extremely upsetting. "This is just awful! Hey announcer guy! Call the match!" she yelled.

Bulma and the others were horrified as well.

"Technically Spopovitch hasn't broken any rules yet, we can't." said the announcer although he looked sad as well.

Spopovitch then threw Videl on the ground. She stopped moving.

"Uh, I'll start the count!" The announcer yelled trying to get Spopovitch to back off. But before he could start, Spopovitch kick Videl lightly to where she was laying on her back.

He then proceeded to step on her arm joint (elbow). Videl could barely breathe, then the audience were revolted when they are an unforgettable crackle.

The horror and disgust of the audience resonated out.

But that wasn't enough for him. Videl wailed and cried. He then moved his boot over her head.

Everyone knew where he was going with this.

"Spopovitch has gone way too far!...Oh this is probably a violation of the rules! Oh it hurts just to watch!" said the announcer.

Gohan's power was rising. While he wasn't as romantically inclined to Videl this time around, she was still a fellow student and he hated bullies.

"Gohan..." said Goku.

Vegeta was intrigued at Gohan. He cared none for Videl as over the course of his life with Frieza he had witnessed much worse.

Just as Gohan was going to go out there, Yamu appeared.

"Spopovitch, stop playing games. We have a mission here. Lay her body out of the ring." he spoke coldly.

After a long pause, Spopovitch grudgingly did so, then walked away.

The Announcer announced Videl's defeat.

The exchange after this was pretty much the same as the anime. Gohan took Videl to the infirmary after a quick threat to Spopovitch. Goku used his instant transmission to bring Gohan a senzu bean to give to his friend. Much to Hercule's alarm.

"My next match is starting soon, I'll see you later." said Gohan as he left.

"Yeah you better leave my daughter alone you wimp!" yelled Hercule.

-

Gohan came back just in time to see who had to fight. A guy named Kibito.


	8. Chapter 8 Gohan's True Power

Gohan made his way to the center of the arena.

He stood face to face with Kibito.

(Gohan's outfit here is the same as in the anime, except without the sunglasses. I don't know what compelled him to wear it, but for ease of the reader, we'll just say he is hahaha)

He grew more confident when he heard Erasa and Sharpner cheering from the audience, then gave a cool wave.

"You may begin!" said the announcer.

Videl had gotten all better due to the senzu bean, she accidentally pushed Vegeta on here way to see Gohan's fight.

"Hey!" he said, but she didn't answer.

Zangya was a bit of a wild card here. She wanted to see her housemate in action. She had her arms folded earlier on, but now released them.

"Can you turn into a Super Saiyan?" asked Kibito.

"Whu? How did you know about that?" asked Gohan.

"It doesn't matter. But I'd like you to show me." Kibito responded.

Gohan looked back at Piccolo who gave him a nod.

"Last chance for requests. Do you just want to see a Super Saiyan, or should I take it up to the next level?" Gohan asked boldly.

"What, there is a level beyond Super Saiyan?" Kibito was shocked.

Gohan nodded then a surge of energy flushed out of his body. "Huuuu-Aaaah!" Gohan yelled. His eyes turned green and electricity began to crackle around him as the ring tiles levitated.

His hair flickered gold then after one last yell yellow energy pushed out in all directions and Gohan stood confidently in his SSJ2 transformation. The levitating tiles found their place back where they had moved from. Gohan's energy was amazing.

"Look, Yamu!" said Spopovitch holding his energy draining pike. It's radar was going crazy.

"All that energy." said Yamu.

"What! Gohan is the golden fighter too!" said Videl.

Up in the audience, Erasa said the same. She couldn't believe she had spent such intimate time with someone so powerful. "Wow...he sure is talented, huh?" she sounded at a loss of words.

Sharpner was a little jealous.

Chichi was proud of how strong her son was despite their relationship. She didn't get up to cheer. Still, she couldn't help but smile. In the back of her head she began to second guess her teachings.

If Gohan had remained studying the past seven years would he be as strong?

Several girls in the audience seem to fall in love.

"Do you feel that!?" Krillin said outloud.

Vegeta stopped folding his arms and was in awe. "Kakarot, your son is even stronger than when he fought Cell." he said a little angrily.

Goku simply smirked. "Four times stronger to be exact." he added proudly.

"Indeed he is the strongest fighter at this tournament." said the Supreme Kai.

"So what happens now, friend? Should I start fighting?" said Gohan.

Kibito didn't move.

"What's the matter? Fight me!" Gohan yelled.

Just then, Spopovitch and Yamu made their move. With great speed they seem to teleport towards Gohan.

"That's it!" yelled the Supreme Kai. He had been waiting for the two to make their move.

"Looks like we've got company." said Gohan. As he turned around to dispatch the two, the Supreme Kai casted a spell that restrained him.

Gohan couldn't move, much to his shock, but he wasn't about to let these nobodies ruin his moment.

Spopovitch was able to get his arms around Gohan, but as Yamu closed in to stab him, Gohan's immense strength pushed him back with invisible energy.

"Gohan!" Krillin, Videl, Zangya, and (from the audience) Chichi yelled. They were disgusted that no one was trying to help. But Gohan didn't need it.

"HUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan yelled and his golden hair began to grow longer. The crackling electricity shocked Spopovitch who had to let go.

Everyone watched in awe. Goku and Vegeta were speechless. The Supreme Kai's restraints were effortlessly destroyed by Gohan now.

He stood in the middle of the ring, a Super Saiyan 3!

From the otherworld, King Kai (who was playing checkers with Bubbles) fell out of his seat. "Is that Goku's boy!" he exclaimed.

Dende could feel Gohan's energy all the way from the lookout.

Gohan gave a negative glare to Spopovitch. In an instant, Gohan was gone.

He reappeared behind Spopovitch and punched him in the back of his head. The force was so strong, that Spopovitch's eyeballs came out of his head, and the rest of his head was destroyed.

The people in the audience were too confused to react. Gohan vaporized his remains and turned his attention to Yamu.

As soon as Yamu turned around, Gohan was right in front of him.

The SSJ3 put his hand on Yamu's chest, and without saying anything, golden energy turned the bald brute to cinders. Yamu didn't even have enough time to scream.

It seem in all the time Gohan spent training, he didn't just increase his strength, but also effective and efficient ways to kill.

Gohan had been levitating the entire time. He then looked at Kibito with killer intent.

"Gohan stop!" called Goku.

Gohan looked back without changing his expression, the voice of his father made him calm down a bit, and he slowly reverted back to his base form.

Everyone (and I mean EVERYONE! lol) was speechless.

"I surrender." said Kibito and he walked off the stage.

"Uhhhhh...Uh we have a winner!" yelled the Announcer, and Gohan turned back toward the others.

The audience had mixed reactions but after a moment gave a cheer.

"Gohan that was amazing!" said Videl.

Zangya was relieved, as was Krillin and Goku.

Vegeta wanted that kind of power for himself.

"What was that all about?" asked Gohan when he finally made it back.

"The two you destroyed might have been our only chance to find the wizard, Babidi." said the Supreme Kai. He sounded angry.

"Who are you anyway!?" exclaimed Gohan. Maybe his power made him a little rude, but he didn't like that restraint he felt earlier and he didn't think it was from Spopovitch or Yamu.

"Are you the Grand Kai?" asked Piccolo.

"No...if you have to know, I'm the Supreme Kai!" the purple man replied.

This shocked everyone.

"What are you doing here of all places!?" asked Gohan.

The Supreme Kai stepped forward with his back turned to everyone. He then turned around and sighed.

"I'm looking for a wizard named Babidi. He's trying to continue his father's work and revive a creature known as Majin Buu." he began.

Kibito stood silently.

Because the next match was Jewel vs. Killa, no one really cared.

When he told the Z-Fighters about Buu's power; Vegeta couldn't help but think.

(This Majin Buu sounds like a true Saiyan.) Vegeta thought and smirked.

"You're wrong, Vegeta!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai.

"Ugh! Why didn't anyone tell me he could read minds!" said Vegeta.

The Supreme Kai spent the next few minutes explaining why he had to restrain Gohan to find out Babidi's and Buu's location.

"If you can read minds, and sense power levels, why didn't you just do that?" said Gohan.

Goku wasn't convinced either. "Yeah! And I thought you Kai's were supposed to be all knowing and stuff!" he added.

"Yes well in this particular case, we aren't. It could be a really powerful spell or a jammer. Whatever it is, I am not able to find Babidi, and now I'm even more lost than when we started now that you've destroyed Spopovitch and Yamu." said the Supreme Kai to Gohan.

"Sorry..." he said with almost a chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! I know!" Gohan exclaimed and he ran out and picked up one of the remains of the energy absorbing device. It was just a tiny white chip really.

He then handed it to Goku.

"Dad, remember when you read Krillin's mind on Namek? Maybe you can do it here too!" said Gohan.

"I think it only work on living things son, but I'll give it a try." Goku held the piece in his hand and concentrated.

There was residual magic energy in it.

"Let me help." said the Supreme Kai, as he then closed his eyes to concentrate.

The piece showed them (in their mind's eye) a Forest in the South West, complete with the white tip of Babidi's ship.

"There!" said Goku.

"You know where he is!?" asked Gohan.

"Not exactly, but I know where the ship is, and if it's still functioning, he'll probably go back to it, or be waiting in it!" said Goku.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Gohan.

"Wait just a minute!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Kakarot the only reason I joined this stupid tournament was to fight you! Now you're trying to gt out of it!" he yelled.

"Oh! I'll put it on the top of my 'To do' list when I get back." said Goku.

"Fool! Did you forget! You only get to stay for one day!" Vegeta fired back.

"Oh yeah." said Goku.

"You should come with us then. We could use all the help we can get." said the Supreme Kai.

"Yeah, and you can make sure I don't forget!" Goku joked.

Vegeta snarled and gave an abrupt "Fine!" reply.

"Okay then, it's decided. Anyone else?" said the Supreme Kai.

"I'll go too. I might not be able to do much, but I just feel like I should go." said Krillin. "See ya later, honey." he said to 18.

"I did want to fight earlier on, but this sounds more exciting. Plus I want to help and protect Gohan." said Zangya. She then covered her mouth because she didn't want others to know she cared about him that much.

Krillin and Goku chuckled because it was obvious.

This made Videl uncomfortable. Gohan just sort of pat the back of his head and smiled.

"Alright let's go, time is of the essence! Lead the way Goku!" said The Supreme Kai.

And with that Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Kibito and the Supreme Kai took off.

"I want to go too!" said Videl.

"Hmmm, I think it'd be a better idea for you to stay here Videl. Spopovitch and Yamu are probably nothing compared to what's in Babidi's ship." said Gohan.

Zangya waited for him.

"I don't care! You know I'll just follow you anyway!" she exclaimed.

"Man, you sure are stubborn." Gohan said with a sigh and a smile.

"Alright, let's go!" he said, and the three of them flew up and in the same direction Goku left with the first group.

(She won't be there for long lol) 


	9. Chapter 9 Babidi's Failure

(I thought my chapters were too long, but it turns out they've been too short! XD So like, I'm going to try and flesh them out a little more from this point on!

But the main reason they've been so short is because a lot of what happened in the anime up til now didn't change too much. Gohan going to school and all lol. Now that I'm far enough in I can go my own direction)

Gohan could still sense his father's energy when he left with the first group so was not discouraged when they were gone from sight.

After a while of flying, it was clearly taking its toll on Videl. She was also a little disheartened that another woman was with them.

"You go on ahead, Zangya. I've got to speak with Videl a little more." said Gohan.

Zangya nodded and sped forward slightly. Gohan slowed down to be near Videl.

"How are you holdin' up back here?" he asked.

"I can't keep up with you guys. The air is ruining my eyes. I think I have to turn back." said Videl.

The islands and hills beneath them were surrounded by the sea.

"You just need to get in more practice...buut, you're probably right too. It's starting to look like one of those days." said Gohan.

Videl had been covering her eyes slightly, but slowly moved them away.

"I re-watched the Cell games footage at my dad's house. On that day, a strange group of people showed up to fight as well. And the little boy that was with them...it was you, wasn't it?" asked Videl.

"...Yes..that was me." Gohan nodded.

"So the one who beat Cell, wasn't my father...it was you...wasn't it?" Videl asked, but sounded happy for a change.

"...Yes." Gohan smiled and looked ahead.

"I thought it was strange how my dad said things went. Now it all makes sense." said Videl.

She gradually began to slow down.

"Gohan...please be safe and come back in one piece!" she called.

Gohan waved "Thanks, and I will!" he smiled and sped forward to catch up to Zangya.

("I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan.") Videl smiled and thought to herself as he sped away, back to the world tournament.

-

"Aren't you a little disappointed in the Supreme Kai?" asked Zangya.

"In terms of power no, but I do think it's a little irresponsible that he couldn't keep track of two bald guys." said Gohan.

"I would have thought the highest foreseer of the universe would be a little more resourceful. The reason I say this is because...well, earlier on, they were going to let you get stabbed by those guys, then get your energy drained, just to follow them." said Zangya. Her arms were folded and she was drumming her fingers on her feminine bicep.

Gohan didn't respond right away.

"Well, if that's the only way he had to follow them, then that wizard they are after must be powerful." said Gohan. Although he did somewhat agree with Zangya in the back of his head.

-

Back at the world tournament, because several fighters had left, the monks and judges decided it may be better to just have a battle royale. The audience was growing impatient, and it was the only thing that could keep them from growing intolerant.

In the audience, Chichi lamented her actions toward Gohan the past seven years. She finally began to acknowledged that she was wrong to have pressured him to do what she wanted instead of living his life the way he wanted.

-

After a few more minutes of flying, Gohan and Zangya caught up to Goku's group.

"Hey you two! Glad you finally caught up!" Goku teased.

"Yeah, just had to tie a few loose ends. Did you find the location dad?" asked Gohan.

"Mmm, not quite." Goku said as he looked down, he could feel the residual energy from Babidi's ship.

"I think we should land here." said Goku.

As they were flying, they past over a grassy field near a farm. Several animals and the people were lying down.

They were in fact, dead. Likely killed by Babidi.

After a little more gliding they found a forest with some rock formations. At the bottom of the crevice was the opening to Babidi's ship.

"Talk about lucky!" exclaimed Gohan.

"So is that his ship?" asked Goku to the Supreme Kai.

"I can't be sure but I think it is." he responded.

"Alright! Let's blast it!" yelled Vegeta.

"Wait! If we blow up the ship Majin Buu could be revived!" yelled Kibito.

"Yes, we should wait until someone comes out." said the Supreme Kai.

Having witnessed Gohan's power as well as being sure of himself, Vegeta was not in the mood to take orders from anyone! Especially not someone who couldn't keep track of people as weak as Spopovitch.

Vegeta was on the verge of going through with his assault, but just as he was about to fire, the door began opening up.

-(Earlier, While the Z-Fighters were talking and landing)-

Babidi was aware of them finding his location. In the deepest pits of his ship he had been watching them through his crystal ball.

"Dabura, it seems we have some uninvited guests." Babidi sneered with a confident grin.

Dabura also grinned with a sinister intent. "Shall I welcome them, Lord Babidi?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, show them why it's rude to show up unannounced." Babidi cackled.

With that, Dabura faded into the background and vanished.

-(Now)-

"Someone's coming out!" exclaimed Krillin.

From the ships door below, Dabura confidently walked out.

He made a few steps forward with a sinister grin.

"I can see you." he said in a deep voice as he looked up at the Z-fighters on the cliff.

This alarmed everyone!

"That's Dabura! Oh my gosh! If Babidi has someone as powerful as he is under him then we're finished!" exclaimed the Supreme Kai.

"Wait, what!?" asked Goku in a clueless fashion.

"He's the King of the Demon World. It's like the shadow version of this world. Like two sides to the same-" the Supreme Kai tried to explain but was cut off.

In an instant Dabura was right in front of Kibito, his hand mere inches from his face.

Before the others could comprehend what was happening, he fired a red wave of energy at Kibito at point blank.

"Aaaaaaah!" he yelled before being turned to dust.

Dabura then turned his attention to Krillin.

(Why me?) Krillin thought to himself.

Dabura then spat on him, then on Piccolo with great speed.

"Ewww!" said Krillin. Piccolo also grunted with disgust.

The others watched in horror as Krillin and Piccolo began to turn to stone.

"No you don't!" yelled Gohan and he powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

Dabura was about to make his escape, but then he realized he couldn't move! Not only that, but he could feel his energy growing weaker.

He looked back to see what was impeding his movement.

Zangya had her hands up in a blasting manner, but the lights reflecting off of any energy from her hands revealed purplish, thead-like energy.

She was using her Psycho Thread technique.

"You're not going anywhere! Gohan finish him now!" yelled Zangya.

Gohan glared at Dabura. He was angry at him for turning his friend's to stone.

Energy began forming around his hands.

Normally, Dabura would be able to break free from such an attack, however, Gohan wasn't the only one training the past seven years.

It seem in that time, Zangya also had been strengthening this technique.

"KAAAAA-MEEEEE-HHAAAAAA-MEEEE-" Gohan yelled. Energy formed in a circling manner into his two hands as though he were taking energy from the surrounding. Gohan was about to fire his attack, but Dabura manage to break free. But even so, he was too late!

"HAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he fired a blue wave of energy at great speed towards Dabura.

The Demon King tried to maneuver out of the way, but it seem Zangya had drained more energy from him than he originally thought.

He ended up having half his body (the right side to be specific) take the brunt of Gohan's blast.

"D-Aaaaaarrggh-Augh! DAMN YOOOOUUU!" Dabura yelled as he was pushed downward into nearby rocks and rubble, most of which was disintegrated. Gohan had concentrated the attack so well that it didn't cause a massive explosion despite ruining Dabura.

Gohan landed. Goku and Vegeta were embarrassed they didn't do anything while all this happened. (Like in the anime XD)

The Supreme Kai gathered himself and stood up. The remaining Z-Fighters landed down several meters away from where Dabura's body landed. They could sense his life force dwindling.

"The only way to turn your friend's back to normal is for Dabura to killed." said the Supreme Kai.

Gohan looked even more determined now.

Dabura slowly rose.

He stepped out from the rubble. His entire right arm was missing from Gohan's attack. The rest of his body was badly burned and tattered. Purple blood ran from his forehead and mouth, his right eye also looked like it was no longer functioning.

He snarled and glared as he limped forward.

"What's it gonna be, your majesty?" asked Gohan in a cocky manner, although he was not smiling. He raised his hand to finish the job. Yellow energy formed in his palm.

Goku and Vegeta looked on with serious expressions.

The Supreme Kai was speechless that someone as powerful as Dabura was this badly injured, and so quickly at that!

The spaceships door opened and Pui Pui ran out. The Supreme Kai, Zangya, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta turned their attention to him. He fired an energy blast at them, which was deflected by Vegeta, much to his shock.

The entire moment was a distraction! Dabura took this opportunity to try and land his Stone Spit attack on Gohan.

Gohan hadn't let his guard down and sensed the oncoming attack. He looked back just in time to fire his yellow blast attack (Masenko?) at Dabura. His Stone Spit attack evaporated on contact with the blast.

Gohan's Masenko was roughly the size of a truck.

The group double took to see the explosive aftermath.

"D-AAAAARRRGGH!" Dabura bellowed as the energy collided with the remainder of his body.

Zangya could see the details of Gohan's attack. Upon collision, Dabura's body seemed to explode into little pieces.

An even larger push back of air and debris formed from the attack. The Demon King was no more.

Up on the cliff, Krillin and Piccolo turned back to normal.

"Whu!?" Krillin exclaimed. They looked down to see the Z-Fighters standing near the ship.

"Incredible." said Piccolo. Somehow, he was aware of what had happened.

The two glided down to rejoin the group.

"We're back to normal!" said Krillin excitedly.

The smoke cleared and no recognizable remains of Dabura were anywhere to be found, confirming his demise.

Pui Pui took a step back as the group switched their attention over to him.

"Uuggghhh..." he was trying to speak, but was horrified at what had just happened to Dabura. If they could do that to Dabura, then he didn't want to think about what they could do to him.

From the doorway of the ship, walked out Babidi.

He looked angry.

"Grrrrrr-Rrr! What do you all want! And what have you done to Dabura!" he shrieked.

No one in the group answered, save for the Supreme Kai.

"It's over, Babidi! Your plans to revive Majin Buu are finished!" yelled the Supreme Kai.

"Rrrrrr-We'll see about that!" Babidi shot back. He flipped his middle finger to the Supreme Kai then grabbed Pui Pui and ran back into the ship. The door firmly locked.

"Oh for-!" Vegeta mumbled and blasted the doorway open, obliterating the entire top entrance to the ship, revealing a hole in the ground. (It sounded as though Vegeta were about to say "Oh for goodness sake." but lost his patience to even finish that XD)

The Z-fighters stood around it and looked down in it.

"So what do we do now?" asked Krillin.

-(Deeper Parts of Babidi's Ship)-

"You fools! Darn it! AArrrgh! Damn it!" Babidi cursed.

He was able to go deeper inside of his ship in such a short time due to using his magic.

Pui Pui looked on in nervous silence. He had witnessed his superior being destroyed, and he also knew his master was in a bad mood.

"But I have a plan heehee yes." Babidi snickered as though he were talking to himself. Well he sort of was.

"Papada papa!" Babidi yelled and a strange energy moved throughout his ship.

"Once those fools enter this ship, this field will take any energy they use and send it back to Buu! And I just know they can't resist." Babidi laughed.

"You there! Go up and get them to use their energy!" said Babidi to Pui Pui.

"Ughh, but master, they'll kill me for sure!" said Pui Pui.

"I'll be getting rid of you right now if you don't!" shouted Babidi.

Pui Pui really had no choice, and so left the room and flew straight up, to the higher parts of the ship.

-(Back Outside)-

"Out of the way! I'll blast him out!" yelled Vegeta.

"No stop! The shock will most definitely revive Buu!" yelled the Supreme Kai.

Gohan reverted back to his base form and folded his arms.

"What if we destroyed just the top half of his ship? Would the shock be enough to revive Buu?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know for sure, but do we really want to risk that?" the Supreme Kai answered.

"How strong can this Majin Buu fella be? I mean we got three super powerful Saiyan's here, an alien space chick and a really strong Namek!" said Krillin.

"You are all being reckless!" yelled the Supreme Kai.

"Destroying the entire ship might do us more harm than good, but I don't think we should be worried if Dabura was his best guy." said Goku.

Zangya moved closer to Gohan and looked down into the pit. She could see lights down inside.

"Enough!" yelled Vegeta and he fired an energy blast into the ship without warning. The yellow energy flushed down the hole and a massive explosion followed after, like a nuke.

The Z-Fighters had flown up to avoid any collateral damage. They really had no choice.

-

"What the hell!?" Babidi screeched and to his horror a flood of yellow energy flushed into his chamber. He shrieked but it wasn't known if he was destroyed or not.

Pui Pui who had been flying up inside the ship watched in horror as the energy engulfed him, turning him to ash in the process.

Several mini explosions happened inside.

-

The explosion was so massive that people from the World Stadium could hear it even from there.

Android 18, who was fighting Hercule at the time looked up to see the massive mushroom cloud.

From the audience, Bulma and the others could feel the earthquake and explosions well.

"Wha! What was that!?" said Bulma out loud. Many people began to get up and look.

-

The explosion had to have been several miles wide. Vegeta had overdone it again.

"Vegeta what have you done!" yelled the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta gave a satisfied smirk and chuckle.

They all levitated to the right in order to see deeper in the ground.

Vegeta's blast not only destroyed Babidi's ship, but it also revealed how deep inside the ground it was.

Gohan and the others landed on the edge of the pit. It was several miles wide and several miles deep.

The dust and smoke began to clear by a convenient updraft of wind.

At the bottom they could see a large green creature standing near what looked like Babidi. Behind them was a round, egg-like sphere with nerves on it.

Babidi looked like he had been run over and then backed over by a truck several times, but for the most part in tact.


	10. Chapter 10 Majin Buu

"You impudent fool's! HOW DARE YOU!" Babidi screeched from the bottom of the basin.

The dust had fully cleared.

"Oh my gosh! It's Yakon!" said the Supreme Kai. He was clearly talking about the large green creature standing next to Babidi.

"What's a 'Yakon'?" asked Goku.

"No that's his name! He's one of the most feared creatures in the universe! He thrives on eating light energy! Talking to him isn't going to work as he has slaughtered thousands of warriors in the past!" the Supreme Kai spoke nervously.

"But wasn't Dabura stronger?" asked Gohan, genuinely curious.

"...Yes, I guess he was." the Supreme Kai responded, this time sounding more embarrassed.

"What a joke!" Vegeta laughed. This made Shin glare at him. He felt very insignificant.

Gohan powered up but Goku put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this one, son!" said Goku.

Gohan then eased up.

"You can't have all the fun! Let's go down everyone!" Goku said as he leaped down.

Vegeta looked more smug than ever. He figured this was going to be another easy victory. "Let's see how far Kakarot has come." he snickered.

They all flew down and landed roughly 50 feet away from Babidi.

The fact that he was out numbered and out powered had become painfully apparent.

Piccolo folded his arms as he watched Goku walk forward. Krillin also felt a little out of place since he wasn't very strong, but the more the merrier in his eyes.

"I don't suppose you could just leave and let us prevent Majin Buu from being resurrected?" asked Goku curiously.

Yakon growled and grinned.

"Nevah!" Babidi shouted over him and raised his middle finger.

"I've still got an ace up my sleeve!" he said as he turned to look at the egg-like sphere which supposedly contained Majin Buu.

"Kill those idiots!" Babidi then pointed at Goku and the others, and Yakon raced forward with incredible speed.

Babidi was too busy forming a barrier around himself and the egg sphere of Majin Buu.

Goku was about to block Yakon's blades, powering up to his Super Saiyan form, but an energy blast fired from Vegeta collided with the beast before he had reached him.

"AAAarrggh!" Yakon bellowed and was surrounded by a cloud of dust after a violent explosion.

"Huh?" Goku said as he turned to look.

Vegeta had turned into his Super Saiyan form as well, and even though he normally wasn't the type to help, he was too eager to fight Goku today and didn't want to waste anytime fighting someone else.

"Hey I had that guy!" said Goku.

Vegeta just smirked.

"Ah!" Babidi was in shock.

The smoke cleared, revealing Vegeta had destroyed the entire top half of Yakon's body. (((He didn't even get to fight lol))) Yakon wasn't able to absorb the energy because he didn't detect the oncoming attack in time, nor was he expecting it to come from Vegeta's direction.

"I guess that just leaves you." said Vegeta looking at Babidi.

"N-No! You can't!" he shrieked.

Just then, the pod behind him opened up and smoke fluttered out of it.

Everyone looked forward in shock. Completely speechless.

"Why did it open?" asked Gohan.

"Vegeta's attack from earlier must have damaged it." replied the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta didn't look like he felt any remorse.

"YAAAHHHH! Majin Buu!" Babidi shouted excitedly. But his celebration was short lived as the egg sphere fell over and was completely empty.

He stood in silence for a complete three minutes.

Krillin began to laugh, breaking the devastating silence.

The Supreme Kai was relieved and overjoyed. "Hahaha! Yes! Babidi once again your overconfidence has proven to be your downfall! Just like your father, you've failed!" he shouted over to him.

Gohan said nothing for a while, but looked very serious. Zangya noticed that air about him but stayed quiet as well.

"Hang on a second." said Gohan. "Something definitely came out of that shell."

The group looked up in the sky to see pink smoke forming around.

"M-Majin Buu!" Babidi cackled.

The pink smoke circled around before fuming together into a solid construct.

"Buu!" shouted a large fat pink blob like monster as it descended from the sky.

"Yes! Hahahahahaha! Alright! YES!" Babidi screamed ecstatically.

Majin Buu laughed in his usually high pitched way. Then turned to face the Z-fighters.

"Majin Buu, do you remember me or my father? From now on I am your master, and you must do as I say." said Babidi.

Majin Buu was looking around, it wasn't completely obvious if he was listening or not.

Everyone put their guard up in various fighting stances.

"Supreme Kai, is that him?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, I recognize that face anywhere." the Kai responded in a solemn tone.

"Your attention please!" shouted Babidi.

"Majin Buu, here is my first order! Kill all those idiots! And do be quick about it!"

Majin Buu started to frolic and skip forward. "Ah-ha-ha-ha." he gleamed.

Vegeta's grin was apparent. "This is the fearsome creature that had the Kai's scared? Hahaha he looks like a big wad of spit up chewing gum!"

"Quick, we have to attack him as a group!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Oh please!" shouted Vegeta. He fired a blast of energy at Majin Buu.

"I'll handle this!" said Vegeta.

He teleported behind Majin Buu and blasted him from the back, sending him forward into his oncoming earlier blast.

Buu screamed in a high pitch before the collision.

The explosion after was rather large.

"You know, I almost feel bad for him." said Krillin.

The dust settled and Majin Buu seemed bruised and deformed.

Then to everyone's shock, he began to reform and regenerate completely in tact.

"What a strange creature." said Vegeta.

Majin Buu was very angry at Vegeta's sneak attack, and white steam poured forth from his pores.

"Pow-pow-pow-ow-ow-ow!" he chanted and lunged toward Vegeta.

Vegeta powered up to his SSJ2 form just in time for Buu's head to collide with his arms, guarding his face.

"Wow, Vegeta must have been training all this time too." said Goku.

"Yeah, he's gotten down that form too." said Gohan.

"Piccolo, please come with me." said the Supreme Kai.

Piccolo didn't exactly know why but he saw the Supreme Kai speeding over to Babidi and decided to just follow him.

-

Vegeta brought his fist up with a lot of power behind it, slamming it upward into the bottom jaw of the Fat Majin Buu.

The shockwave from the attack created a small crater.

"This is too easy!" said Vegeta as he spun around and kicked Buu in the face with his left leg, pushing him back several meters.

Majin Buu's grunts made it obvious that this was not a fun experience.

(Buu is slightly weaker here because he didn't get enough energy to be at full power.)

-

Babidi's barrier shattered and he turned to look to see the Supreme Kai standing behind him, along with Piccolo.

"It's over, Babidi! Surrender!" said the Supreme Kai.

It seem he had some magic of his own if he was able to shatter Babidi's barrier.

"If I die, no one will be left to seal away Majin Buu! You need me!" he screeched.

"Well then do it now, or else!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Heeee..." Babidi sneered and turned away for a second, only to turn back and face them and he fired off some strange electrical jelly.

"Whu...!" the Supreme Kai should have seen a sneak attack coming.

Piccolo move the Kai behind him and took the hit. Upon contact the strange jelly caused his muscles to convulse and bulge.

"Hahaha! See! Don't underestimate me!" shouted Babidi.

Piccolo didn't look worried, although Shin sort of did.

After looking at how the attack worked for a minute, Piccolo powered up his aura and the strange jelly dissolved, along with it's effects.

This shocked Babidi who then tried to put up another barrier.

"MAJIN BUU! HEEELP!" shouted Babidi, but Buu was too busy being comboed but Vegeta.

Piccolo glared and the Supreme Kai snapped his finger, destroying Babidi's barrier once again.

"No! Wait! I'm the only one who can seal Majin Buu!" he pleaded once again.

"You're not going to do that anyway so it doesn't really matter!" yelled Piccolo as he fired a white and yellow energy blast at Babidi, point blank!

Vegeta and Buu stopped in time to see Babidi being vaporized once and for all.

"Humph..." grunted Piccolo.

The Supreme Kai was glad to be rid of the annoying wizard once and for all, and they made their way back to the group.

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Zangya didn't really get what had happened until they had returned.

They then shifted their focus back on Vegeta.

-

Majin Buu was badly injured and deformed, but no matter how severe his injuries, he kept regenerating and getting angry.

The white smoke that poured from his pores seemed to be following him, and Vegeta's signs of fatigue were beginning to show.

"What kind of creature is this!?" Vegeta shouted in shock. He had powered up to his SSJ2 state but even when he blew holes in Majin Buu, he would just regenerate and get angry.

"EEERRRRRR! Buu make you CHOCOLATE!" yelled Majin Buu as a pink laser fired from his head tentacle. He didn't seem to care about Babidi being destroyed.

Vegeta jumped back, and the beam collided with a nearby rock, turning it into Chocolate.

"...!" Everyone was in awe at this attack. Very dangerous indeed.

"Hey, Vegeta, maybe I should take over!" said Goku.

"I don't need you help, Kakarot!" Vegeta responded while slamming his elbow into Buu's face, turning it into a dent and he followed this up with another blast.

The last shot fired by Vegeta pushed the pink monster into some remaining rubble with a large explosion. His "angry" steam followed.

Vegeta collapsed to one knee but still looked very powerful.

Buu didn't move from the spot for a full five minutes.

"Think that did it?" asked Gohan.

But as soon as he said that, he was responded by the voice of Majin Buu.

"...BIG ANGRY...!" the voice shouted, followed by a haunting wail.

A large pink dome of energy exploded outward with enough force to push the entire group back.

"Come on! We've gotta clear out of here!" said Gohan as the group flew out.

After yet another massive explosion, the Z-fighters (now levitating in the air) were shocked to see who stood amongst the rubble.

The fat Majin Buu was in the center, but behind him was a much skinnier, greyer, and uglier Majin Buu.

Vegeta was still on the ground and closest to the attack. Some of his clothes had been burned away, and he was clearly badly injured.

"Vegeta! Are you okay!" shouted Goku.

Vegeta didn't respond right away.

"Look!" shouted Zangya as she pointed at the Buu's.

The pink one turned to face the grey one. Before he could speak the grey one began pummeling him.

"What the!?" said Gohan.

"Supreme Kai, what's going on!?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know! I've never seen this before." he responded.

The group landed around Vegeta, who powered down to his base form.

(((Sorry chapters coming late, been busy wit college lol; stay tuned as this Saga will be resolved in a very unexpected way.)))


	11. Chapter 11 Super Buu

The Z-Fighters watched in awe as the grey and skinny Majin Buu slammed his fists into the the pink one's belly.

The fat Majin Buu moved the grey one's punches to the side and slammed his fist into his forward with enough force to send him back several feet.

"Who are you!" shouted the pink Buu.

"I'm Majin Buu!" yelled the grey one.

"No you're not! I'M MAJIN BUU!" shrieked the pink one.

"YOU FOOL! I'M MAJIN BUU!" the grey one continued to fire back.

"STOP IT!" yelled the pink Buu. He powered up his pink aura and began to rapidly fire pink energy volleys.

The grey one smiled widely and began to inhale, sucking in the fat Buu's energy attacks.

He then exhaled a tidal wave of grey energy, enhanced by fat Buu's initial attack.

The pink fat Buu screamed as the energy collided with him. It tore his stomach to pieces.

-

"So what's going on? What should we do?" asked Gohan.

The Supreme Kai put his hand on his own chin and pondered what was going on. He watched the Buu's fighting more intently.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed.

"The grey Majin Buu is his evil side." said the Supreme Kai.

"It became a physical body when he got angry at Vegeta's attacks. Because he was revived from the shockwaves of the ship being destroyed rather than by our energy, when he was revived, he was weaker both physically and emotionally. This instability made it easier for the evil grey Majin Buu to manifest." the Supreme Kai explained.

The explanation went right over Goku's head initially, but after a while it sunk in.

"So they're fighting for dominance." said Piccolo, all too familiar with having an equal half.

"Maybe we should get outta here then, I mean, he can just kind of sort this out." said Krillin.

"No, if we leave he might attack the planet, we should just stay and watch." said the Supreme Kai.

-

Nearby rocks shattered and the two Majin Buu's seemed to vanish. The Z-Fighters could still see them.

What looked like random explosions began happening around them, as well as craters. The shockwaves from the exchange of punches and energy blasts could be heard miles away.

The Buu's reappeared back in the original spot at the center of the initial large crater. The punches to the gut delivered by the skinny grey Majin Buu looked merciless and brutal.

The fat Buu coughed harder and harder with each blow. He was clearly losing.

"Wait, if the pink one is the good side, shouldn't we help him?" asked Gohan.

"I can't guarantee that he is." replied the Supreme Kai. "We could be saving him, then have to deal with him anyway."

-

The fat Buu leaped back and was getting frustrated.

"ERRRRR-TURN INTO CHOCOLATE!" he screamed and fired a pink laser from his head tentacle.

The grey Buu simply smiled and blew the attack, right back at the fat Majin Buu.

The Z-Fighters watched in horror as the fat Majin Buu was turned into chocolate by his own attack.

"He's...Chocolate!" exclaimed Krillin, stating the obvious.

The grey Majin Buu smiled and stretched out his arm. He grabbed the now chocolate Buu and then proceeded to chew and devour him.

He smiled ghoulishly when he finished.

Then his mouth opened wide in an open mouth gaping smile. He laughed as pink smoke poured forth from his pores.

His laughing was haunting, pink electricity coruscated around the smoke.

"Feel that!" said Gohan, covering his eye partly with one hand to avoid the dust.

"Yeah, his power level is going up." said Goku.

"Oh dear...this isn't good!" said the Supreme Kai.

Majin Buu's laughter continued as the sky darkened for a few moments.

And earthquake seem to be going on as well.

Then abruptly, it all just stopped.

An updraft of wind blew away the remaining smoke.

Then, remaining at the center of the smoke, as a taller, more muscular Buu.

He was looking forward with an ominous countenance.

The Z-Fighters couldn't help but go silent with the creature. Krillin and Zangya looked especially frightened, they could feel his power.

Then out of nowhere, Majin Buu (now Super Buu) let out an unforgettable wail.

The shock waves from his voice caused nearby explosions and pushed the team back.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he bellowed.

"Yeah, right!" said Vegeta as he went SSJ2 and charged Super Buu.

"Vegeta wait!" said Goku, also turning SSJ2 and trying to catch up with Vegeta.

"Stay here guys!" said Gohan who like his father took on his SSJ2 form.

Vegeta slammed his leg into Super Buu's head, but it barely pushed him back an inch.

Super Buu smiled at the attack.

Vegeta then charged an orb of energy in his hand and fired it at Super Buu's torso.

The energy hit and a small explosion followed.

Gohan and Goku arrived next to Vegeta. Just in time to see the damage inflicted on Buu was very negligible. The dust scratches he received cleared up almost instantly.

"What!?" said Vegeta.

Buu's arm's streched out and fired into the ground. They came up out of the ground slamming Vegeta in the face and stomach.

"D'ah!" he grunted and was pushed back several feet.

Gohan and Goku caught him before looking back at Buu.

"I know it sounds dirty, but we should attack as a group!" said Gohan.

Vegeta regained his balance and thought that was cowardly, but the injuries he had sustained were still affecting him.

Goku used his instant transmission to attack Super Buu from the side, but Buu already had his arm there and fired a pink ki blast.

"Whoa!" shouted Goku as he deflected the blast.

Super Buu clearly wasn't trying at all.

"Stand back everyone." said Gohan as his hair began to grow longer and the lightning around him coruscated further.

"HAAAAA!" he screamed and took on his SSJ3 form once again.

Vegeta tried to hide it, but the others could see he was envious.

Although at this point Goku had the form as well, he knew that it would drain all of his energy and since he only had one day left on earth, he didn't want to waste it if he didn't have to.

"Hmmm?" Super Buu's attention went straight to Gohan.

Vegeta and Goku tried to rush the monster again, but Buu spin his fists like a tornado and knocked the two away.

He grinned gleefully at Gohan when he stopped.

"I still remember when Gohan first got that form." said Zangya.

-(Flashback)-

(Last one, I promise XD)

It was year five of them staying together,

Gohan had taken Zangya to train with him in the mountains instead of in their training facility built by Bulma in their home.

It was a warm summer day and Gohan had complete mastery over his previous SSJ forms.

"I think there is something more..." said Gohan. He was wearing his blue martial arts outfit with the red belt. He looked a little winded due to the long sparring match he had had with Zangya prior.

Zangya was sitting on the grass and looked exhausted. She was wearing a female version of Gohan's outfit, except hers was a pearl color.

"What do you mean?" she asked Gohan as a breeze went through.

"I can't explain it. I just know it's there. The problem is when I try and bring it out, I'm afraid I might cause damage to the whole planet." said Gohan.

This signified that he was in fact talking about "feeling" the knowledge of having his SSJ3 form without fully accessing it at the time.

"Is that why you wanted us to come out here?" said Zangya.

"Yeah." Gohan replied in a serious tone.

"Huuuh!" he then powered up into his SSJ2 form.

Although Zangya had seen it many times before, she always found Gohan to be intimidating when in this form.

"Wait here, I'm going to try it once and for all." said Gohan as he flew up into the sky.

Zangya watched him fly into the sky. On the other side of the planet, Tien, and Chaiotzu could feel Gohan's energy already.

But they were in for quite the surprise.

At first it felt as though he were only trying to raise his power level, but there was something more.

(This cued a ten minute yelling session for the half saiyan lol)

Gohan's powering up did indeed cause the entire planet to shake.

From other parts of the world, Chi-chi just knew she could feel her son.

The rest of the Z-fighters around the world could feel it too.

Vegeta was almost speechless. "Ugh! Kakarot's son is...!" he was astonished.

From the Otherworld, the Kai's and Goku could feel Gohan as well.

"Atta boy, son!" Goku smiled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan continued to scream as his energy skyrocketed to unimaginable levels. His hair began to lengthen and the electricity around him cackled and shocked nearby mountain ranges rocks.

Zangya was at a complete loss of words.

Golden energy burst forth from Gohan's body once more and he abruptly stopped yelling.

He slowly landed next to Zangya in his SSJ3 form. As he turned to look at her, his aura seemed to deflate and he was instantly back in his black hair, non-SSJ base form.

"Ugh!" he stumbled over from the exhaustion. Zangya caught him and smiled.

Gohan had attained a power most people could never have even imagined.

-(Now)-

Zangya could also feel the power of this new foe. Super Buu was unlike anything she had ever seen.

But seeing Gohan in his mastered SSJ3 form brought her relief.

This would be a fight like no other.

As a SSJ3, Gohan wasted no time.

In an instant he slammed his fist into the side of Super Buu's face.

Buu's eyes bulged with pain. "AAAH!" he screamed and was clearly hurt.

Gohan followed this up with a knee to the monsters gut and an elbow to his face when he leaned forward in agony.

He didn't even have time to scream from the pain due to Gohan's attacks being so relentless.

It looked as though Gohan was creating after images that were striking Super Buu in all places.

He brought is heel down on the monsters head sending him face first into the rubble with enough force to create and even bigger crater than before.

The Z-Fighters that remained knew they were outclassed. (Most notably, Krillin lol)

Super Buu jumped back and extended both his arms to grab Gohan. His regeneration had already healed some of his earlier injuries.

Gohan grabbed Buu's hands and the Majin thought he had the perfect opportunity.

He grinned maliciously and then flung his body head first toward Gohan like an improvised slingshot. (Using his arms as the string of course.)

However his smile instantly changed into a look of utter shock and pain.

Gohan sent an extremely powerful beam of energy through his hands and across Buu's arms.

"AAAAAAH!" he shrieked as his arms were vaporized into virtually nothingness.

His head was still flinging toward SSJ3 Gohan, who then simply brought his right foot back, and kicked Super Buu's remaining body skyrocketing.

He was instantly above and behind Buu, and brought down both his fists on the Majin's back with so much force that it cause a shockwave powerful enough to make an earthquake in their area of notable proportions.

Buu had been struck so hard that he burst into a thousand pieces, which also seem to catch fire.

The pieces of Buu scattered around.

Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, and Zangya looked pleased.

The Supreme Kai looked more relieved, and Piccolo gave a serious smirk.

"Come on, let's help Gohan clean this place up." said the Supreme Kai.

Gohan landed and instinctively knew to begin vaporizing the pieces of Buu.

Soon after the others joined in. "Awesome work, son!" said Goku.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had to try." Gohan bragged scratching his nose in a cocky manner. He had reverted back to his base form, as had Goku and Vegeta.

"Just keep blasting!" shouted Vegeta. He was still a little jealous.

Because they had been blasting the remaining pieces of Buu as a group, they got the job done very easily and quickly.

However their sighs of relief were cut short.

Pink gas showed up from the ground from all directions and the Z-Fighters leaped back in different directions.

The pink smoke formed together and began to swirl faster and faster.

"Damn!" said Gohan.

"Everyone keep your guard up! Majin Buu has the ability to absorb people and take on their abilities! So you must be especially careful, Gohan!" shouted the Supreme Kai over the updraft of wind.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!" asked Vegeta, covering his eye from the updrafts of wind.

"I ughhhhh...forgot." said that Supreme Kai.

"Oh man!" said Krillin.

The smoke finally solidified and a few golden sparkles released. Super Buu was ready for round two.

"Guys! I have an idea that would lay him out for sure!" said Goku.

"What is it!" Piccolo demanded.

"Fusion! I learned it from the Metamorese people in Other World!" replied Goku.

The Z-Fighters regrouped together and Super Buu landed. Staring coldly.

"I just need someone to fuse with and I promise we'll have the power to completely defeat this thing, including his insane regeneration!" said Goku. He looked at the group and grinned.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"NO!"

Vegeta didn't even give Goku a chance to plea his case.

"But we'll be way strong!" said Goku.

"I don't care. Sharing a body with you is not something I think I would enjoy. Besides, I don't even know how!" said Vegeta.

"Oh, it's easy!" replied Goku. "I'll show you. Don't worry. It's not that complicated. It's kind of like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet, except without the water..."

"Ballet!?" shouted Vegeta which prompted the others to laugh.

"EEEEERRRRRRR- ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLK!" shouted Super Buu as he unleashed a pink dome of energy.

"Alright, I'll distract him!" said Gohan as he powered up.

"Wait, son!" said Goku.

"What is it, dad?" asked Gohan.

"I think it might be better if I fuse with you. It'll just last thirty minutes, so it's not like it's permanent." said Goku.

"But that means you guys will have to distract Buu." said Gohan.

Krillin, Piccolo, Zangya, and the Supreme Kai looked like they just saw a ghost.

Vegeta folded his arms and grunted.

"I'll do it. How long do you need?" said Vegeta.

"A minute to teach the stances to Gohan, and another to try it." said Goku.

"No problem." said Vegeta and he powered up to his SSJ2 state.

"I might not be able to last against this creature but I've developed a new technique that just might. You two should hurry." said Zangya.

"I don't need help from any of you!" yelled Vegeta looking mostly at Krillin and Piccolo.

"Relax, it'll be our Plan B." replied Zangya.

Vegeta scoffed and charged forward.

"Come on Gohan!" said Goku as the two flew off to get some distance.

-

It didn't take long for them to hear Vegeta struggling.

"It's easier to show you than to explain it. Fuuuu...now think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrower and narrower the closer they get to each other...sion...note the opposing position of knee and arms...ha! The two rivers converge at two single points, the points give way under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one." Goku explained as he did the poses.

Gohan looked as though he had just run over a cat while driving.

"Oh man! If Vegeta had seen this, then he REALLY wouldn't want to try it." said Gohan.

"Yeah, haha, we better hurry!" said Goku.

-

Vegeta couldn't even land a punch on Super Buu anymore. Earlier, Buu had been humoring Vegeta with "free" hits, but eventually his patience had run out.

Vegeta began to rapidly fire energy blasts at Super Buu (in a similar manner as in the anime).

He was clearly bruised and bleeding above his eye.

Super Buu emerged from the smoke and zoomed toward Vegeta.

"Wha!?" Vegeta gawked as Super Buu slammed his forearm into the said of the Saiyan Prince's head, sending him flinging full force into the ground, creating several explosive pillars and rock mounds.

"Vegeta!" yelled Krillin.

Super Buu wasn't completely stupid. He knew the strongest was Gohan and that Vegeta was just a side show.

Still, he couldn't help but want to finish his assault.

"AAH HAHAHA!" he laughed with his mouth wide open and formed an energy orb with both his hands.

"No! He's gonna kill him!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta was so badly injured by Super Buu's backhand, that he could barely stay conscious, let alone get up and move.

Zangya took this opportunity to use her new technique.

A sphere of green energy formed around Super Buu. He looked back to see Zangya was using a variation of her Psycho Thread technique, except now it cover his entire body and squeezed.

She had her hands out as though she were blasting.

"RRRAAAAAAA!" Super Buu yelled and he Psycho Dome technique shattered.

"Uh-oh." she gulped.


	12. Chapter 12 Clear Skies

(((Sorry I've been gone so long lol, I was moving, and then got a lot of loose ends to tie, coupled with college XP)))

As Super Buu closed in on Zangya for her sneak attack, a blinding white flash encapsulated the entire area.

"FU-SION-HAAAA" the father and son could be heard yelling as they did the poses and their fingers touched.

The energy of the combination could be felt from Otherworld as well, despite not even being a Super Saiyan.

-

"Hey that's Gohan! And Dad!" said Goten, who was sitting next to Chichi back at the tournament audience.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chichi.

"I can feel their energy! Dad and Gohan combined!" Goten said excitedly.

"I sense it too!" said Trunks.

"And me!" said Yamcha.

Bulma and Chichi looked a little confused, but decided to just take their word for it.

Master Roshi said nothing, but he obviously felt it too.

-

Standing in the place where Gohan and Goku once stood, was a tall young man with black hair and the Metamorese Fusion outfit. (The vest and white pants.) Above his head, a golden halo.

His hair was rather odd. The back and top were mostly like Gohan's. Being shorter; but it did stand up. The front had longer bangs that resembled Goku's hair.

He spoke with the voices of both. Everyone's attention on him.

"I am the end of your rain! The hope of the world! Gohkan!" he said with a smirk.

In an instant he was right in front of Super Buu and kneed him in the face. The force was great enough to send him back several meters.

Zangya set a sigh of relief as Vegeta slowly rose to his feet.

The aura around Gohkan sparkled.

"Wow! You guys are amazing!" said Krillin.

"Gohkan, do you have a way to defeat his regeneration!?" asked the Supreme Kai

"It's full proof!" said the fused Saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled and took on his Super Saiyan 2 form. Even though it was already overkill.

Super Buu rose from the rubble and closed the distance between them.

Gohkan extended his right hand and looked like her blasted Super Buu with nothing but air or force as it was enough to stop him completely.

Super Buu snarled with pain and anger.

Gohkan then began forming a black ball of energy in his right hand. It got smaller and smaller til it was the size of a pen dot. He then clenched it in his fist.

"Fool! You are nothing!" yelled Super Buu as he fired a pink ball of energy. It was a planet buster. The Majin was getting desperate.

"Look out!" yelled Krillin as he and the rest of the Z-Fighters jumped away.

Gohkan kicked the ball into the sky. In an instant it seem to enter orbit before exploding. Filling the sky with a pink tint.

"Hahaha!" Super Buu laughed. It had only been a distraction so he could get behind them.

Gohkan however looked unafraid. Almost uncaring, but determined. Especially with his SSJ2 aura crackling.

As Buu tried his sneak attack, Gohkan spun around and tossed the black dot he was holding earlier at the creature. When he did, Buu seemed to notice but it didn't slow down his attack.

Gohkan had fully turned to face him, then Super Buu landed a punch on Gohkan's face. To his shock, Gohkan didn't move. He didn't budge at all, nor was their any sign that he felt any pain.

"Maybe someday you'll come back a better person." said Gohkan.

Super Buu tried to land more blows. He jabbed the fused Saiyan in the abs, then chest. He tried kicking him in the face and shins.

Each time Super Buu landed a hit, the shockwaves could be heard, but Gohkan never moved once, showing he was at a level far beyond anything the pink monster could fathom.

Super Buu tried one last heavy punch, but Gohkan lightly kicked him in the stomach and he flew back several meters.

Super Buu quickly got to his feet, then he looked astonished. He stopped moving as though he was having an epiphany.

"Huh!" He growl and to his horror his hands began turning into dust, light and sparkles, before fading out of existence.

"D-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shrieked in agony as his entire body began to turn into sparkles then fade into nothingness. Lights emitted from his eyes and pores, some also came from his stomach and chest. His matter was being turned into dust, then sparkling lights and then fading right after.

The Z-Fighters, who were a safe distance away, watched in awe.

Gohkan kept a serious look.

Super Buu's screams began to sound faint, as though he was moving away. His death looked strange.

After a few more seconds all of the creature was gone.

-

...

Gohkan simply smiled.

"You guys did it!" Krillin yelled.

"The Universe is once again safe!" laughed the Supreme Kai.

Piccolo gave a smug grin, as did Zangya.

Vegeta simply folded his arms.

-

All of Super Buu was gone. Lucky for them, he didn't absorb anyone this time.

He couldn't regenerate because his matter had changed into something incompatible. His energy also vanished.

Super Buu was completely erased.

It seemed Gohkan's personality combined the sense of justice from Goku and the serious side of Gohan. Although he seemed harsh and strict, this is likely due to Gohan again. It was convenient that Gohkan didn't get Gohan's SSJ2 "drag it out" mentality.

He looked at the others and powered down to his base form with a grin.

The Z-Fighters landed and gave another rejoice.

"Wow! So this is Goku and Gohan fused? You guys are insanely strong! That was incredible!" yelled Krillin.

"You're so handsome too!" Zangya laughed.

"Ah...I can't believe how easily you all dealt with this creature." The Supreme Kai said a little gloomily.

"Cheer up Kai! It's over now!" Gohkan smiled.

"We should head back to the tournament...although we're probably too late now." said Piccolo.

"Hang on, we just need another few minutes to separate." said Gohkan.

Vegeta got a closer look at the fused Saiyan's, then scoffed.

"Oh, Vegeta, here!" said Gohkan.

He handed him a senzu bean.

"I saw what happened earlier heh heh. If we're going to be fighting later, I want you to be in tip top shape!" said Gohkan, although this came more from the Goku side.

"Hrrrmm, I hate it when I'm forced to take these disgraceful beans!" shouted Vegeta, but he did take it begrudgingly.

After being fully restored he wiped away the damage indication on his face.

Just then, the Halo above Gohkan's head disappeared.

"What!?" he felt it.

"It seems the Kai's and Yemma had been watching the fight!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

Goku and Gohan separated into their individual selves finally. And Goku did indeed no longer have a halo.

"Well how about that!" Goku rejoiced.

"What did you mean by Yemma and the Kai's watching?" asked Krillin.

"They rewarded Goku for defeating this universal threat. They've granted him a life with their powers combined!" said the Supreme Kai.

Piccolo smirked.

"That's incredible! All right, dad!" Gohan laughed.

"Right on!" Krillin added.

Vegeta was happy too. Now he could fight Kakarot whenever he wanted.

"Now we can patch things up as a family again!" said Goku.

But when he did, Gohan looked down a bit. He was overjoyed that his father was back, but now he was not looking forward to the family discussion with Chichi. Especially with his less than virtuous living conditions with Zangya.

"Y-Yeah..." Gohan muttered, his enthusiasm died down a little.

"Alright, now that you two have separated, lets go back." said Krillin.

As they began to take off, Gohan noticed something.

"What the!" he shouted.

"What is it, Gohan?" asked Goku.

To everyone's surprise, Gohan had gotten his tail back!

They fell silent for a moment.

"What does it mean?" Gohan asked.

"Hmmm, maybe the magical effects of Metamorese fusion affected your genetic make up." the Supreme Kai tried to reason, although it still made no sense.

"Should I keep it?" said Gohan he examined it.

"I would! I miss my tail! How come mine didn't grow back!" Goku asked looking at his back side.

"Just don't look at the full moon." said Krillin.

Zangya wasn't familiar with this at all.

"So does having a tail make you stronger?" said Zangya.

"Not exactly, I'll fill you in later." said Gohan as he wrapped his tail around his waist the way saiyan's use to.

Vegeta felt a mix of things but didn't broadcast them.

His envy of Goku seemed to have moved over to Gohan now. He had wanted to make Trunks stronger than Gohan, but even that was starting to look less and less realistic.

The group eventually took off and flew back to the tournament full speed.

Gohan thought that going to school with a tail would be bothersome, but he could easily conceal it. (((There has to be more to it.))) Gohan thought to himself.

Zangya knew that Gohan talking with Chichi again would undoubtedly get her dragged into it as well, and for good reason. Chichi had made it clear her opinion of her at one of their group gatherings a few years ago. It was less than kind.

Gohan's thoughts also moved to his mother and younger brother.

"When are we going to fight, Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he flew up next to him.

"Um, well...I have to tie up some family issues first. But how about first thing tomorrow!" Goku smirked.

Vegeta wanted to fight Goku today, but he could use the night to practice a new technique.

"Sure, we'll meet at Diablo Desert at noon! And you better show up!" said Vegeta.

Krillin and Gohan were surprised at how easy going and almost careless Goku was.

(Likely because he had SSJ3 up his sleeve.)

After a few more minutes of flying they made it back to the tournament and saw the group with Bulma. It was clear it was over.

"This is where I take my leave to you all. Should I need your help again you will see me!" said the Supreme Kai and he began to disappear.

"See ya!" said Goku cheerfully.

"Well, he was a nice guy." said Gohan.

"And a weakling." said Vegeta.

The others couldn't really defend the Supreme Kai since he did cower at a lot of lighter threats earlier.

"What's a 'Z' Sword?" asked Zangya.

"What?" Gohan asked her.

"Before he left he was telepathically telling me about this sword. I'll tell you later. He wanted me to try and get it since I reminded him of one of the slain Supreme Kai's." she replied cheerfully.

"Maybe later then." said Gohan.

Zangya was holding a purple piece of paper, she then stuffed it away in her pocket. It was an answer beacon for the Supreme Kai should she want to try freeing the Z Sword.

Goku spotted Chichi with Goten and landed near them.

Krillin landed near 18 and Piccolo landed as well.

Vegeta of course landed near Bulma and Trunks.

"Goku!?" Chichi asked.

"Hi!" he replied. "Man today was awesome!" he added.

Chichi was happy to see him. "Your halo is gone dad!" said Goten.

"It's a long story! But basically, I'm back for good now!" said Goku.

Chichi was over joyed as she embraced her husband, but he smile faded as soon as Gohan and Zangya landed behind him.

"Hi, mom." Gohan gave a nervous wave.

It was nearing early evening/late afternoon and the sky was orange.

"We'd better let you guys sort this out." said Krillin as he motioned for his family to come with him as he started to board Bulma's flying vehicle. (((Along with Yamcha and Master Roshi.)))

Piccolo gave Gohan and Goku a supportive nod, then took off.

"Don't forget about our fight, Kakarot!" said Vegeta as he boarded Bulma's capsule ship.

Goku waved with a smile, and the Brief's family took off.

"Where's the Ox King?" asked Goku.

"Oh! Grampa left early for something. That big earthquake earlier ruined something he had, like a castle or whatever." said Goten.

Goku looked away a bit tense. It was likely from the fight they had earlier with Majin Buu. Either from Buu or Vegeta.

The people of the tournament had mostly left.

"So who won the tournament?" asked Gohan.

"Mr. Satan!" shouted Goten.

"What!?" Gohan exclaimed, but then he figured there must have been more to it than than. No way he could have beat 18.

"Alrighty, no more beating around the bush. We all need to seriously talk." said Goku. He was directing this at Gohan and Chichi.

"...Well!" shouted Chichi, her line clearly directed at Gohan. Did she want another apology?

"Chichi, you have to be willing to listen too." said Goku.

Gohan looked down, then took a breath. "Mom, you know I never tried to hurt you on purpose, right?" said Gohan.

"Is that why you ran away with that space woman!" she fired back.

"Everytime I tried to explain things you would either cut me off or hang up the phone. What I did was wrong, but your actions weren't entirely right either." Gohan said somewhat irritatedly. He had inherited a bit of his mother's temper.

Goten felt a little awkward.

"Calm down Gohan, now Chichi is that true?" said Goku.

She took a step back, and tears began forming in her eyes. Although Goku didn't intend it, Chichi felt as though she was being ganged up on.

"Well! What was I suppose to do! I was only looking out for you, Gohan! I didn't want you to grow up and have the only thing to show for yourself being some meat head!" Chichi cried. Her tears poured forth dramatically and Gohan couldn't help but feel bad.

"But mom, at the time, I was the strongest person on earth. With dad gone, I was the soul protector. I was worried about you and Goten so I thought the only way for sure I could protect everyone was to get stronger." Gohan replied.

Goku hugged Chichi but smiled to his son.

"So it ended up being my fault after all." said Goku.

"What are you talking about, dad?" asked Gohan.

"When I died, you couldn't relax as much. And that's why you clashed with Chichi." Goku responded calmly.

Zangya folded her arms but gave a peaceful grin.

"Everytime I tried to explain things...you wouldn't let me, mom." said Gohan.

Chichi had become intolerant of Gohan's independence in the past more because of her strong personality. She wasn't use to someone defying her, and because she was well meaning for Gohan, she felt even more insulted when he went off on his own.

When she found out he was living with Zangya, her anger only grew. It skyrocketed when Krillin told her Zangya was formally part of a space gang at one of the gatherings.

Now that it all was out in the open, as well as Gohan's impressive display of power earlier on, she realized now that she was in the wrong to hold a grudge for so long.

Chichi released Goku's embrace and wiped away her tears. She then looked up at Gohan solemnly.

"Gohan...I'm so sorry." Chichi said fighting back her tears once again.

Gohan embraced his mother for the first time in years, who accepted him with open arms herself. His eyes tearing up as well. "I'm sorry too, mom!" he spoke as he hugged her.

Goku was glad the clouds in the family were finally gone.

"I'm sorry I judged you too." Chichi said looking to Zangya. "I was wrong to assume to much without getting to know you." she added.

"It's okay." Zangya said with cheery eyes. She liked the heart warming moment.

"Gohan, you can marry whoever you want. I won't condemn you anymore." Chichi said as she released his hug.

"Oh! Uh, well you see, Zangya and I aren't really together...exactly." Gohan said scratching the back of his head and blushing.

Zangya blushed too but looked away.

"Alright, lets all go home and eat!" said Goku, breaking the moment.

"Yeah!" laughed Goten.


	13. Chapter 13 Fusion Reborn

(((This part takes place after Chapter 2 of my "Zangya's Seduction" story. It coincides with this one, and is after Chapter 12 of this storyline obviously. Long story short; lol lemon scene skippage haha XD)))

Gohan awoke the next morning but to a horrendous noise of cars beeping, and people screaming. He looked over and saw Zangya laying next to him still blissfully asleep, completely oblivious to the noise outside.

His room was still dark, likely because of the cloud cover outside. He looked over at the clock that read 10:27 a.m.

Why was there so much yelling and noise outside?

Gohan was too lazy to look and first decided to flip on the TV in his room. It was right on the News channel.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report! It seems all the dead are rising again and reeking havoc across the planet." the news reporter sounded afraid as clips from other countries and towns showed just that.

Zombies attacking people. Gohan was especially annoyed because that could mean even more trouble from past villains.

He finally decided to get up and have a look for himself. He opened his curtain to see people shooting one another, but the ones being shot were indeed, zombies. Gohan didn't sense any life force in them.

"Is this a dream!?" Gohan thought aloud.

Just then, the phone rang, and this awoke Zangya, although she still looked tired.

Gohan made his way over and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Gohan! Where have you been all morning!? All hell's been breaking loose! Literally!" the voice was Krillin.

"Yeah, I saw it on the news just now. The dead are rising!" said Gohan.

"So like, where were you? I've been trying to get a hold of you since this morning!" exclaimed Krillin.

"I was uh, sleeping." said Gohan, slightly embarrassed but also slightly annoyed since it was barely 10:30 and not like it was afternoon or something.

Zangya rubbed her eye and was listening in. Krillin and Gohan were talking loud enough for her to hear.

"We summoned Shenron to send them back, but he said he couldn't because the gateway that kept them in Otherworld was gone! They couldn't be kept there!" exclaimed Krillin.

"What could have caused this?" asked Gohan.

"I don't know, but you better be on the look out for Bojack and Cell! They might want a rematch!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Right, I'll go have a see!" said Gohan and he hung up.

Gohan gave Zangya a determined look and she nodded.

They got dressed and headed out the door. Flying towards the highest power level, then they saw the Supreme Kai flying after them.

"Gohan! Wait up!" he yelled.

Gohan and Zangya stopped to meet him.

"Hey, Supreme Kai, we heard what was happening, do you know how it all started?" asked Gohan. The sounds of police sirens were faintly in the background.

"It seems the soul cleansing device in Otherworld got destroyed. I can show you rather than explain." said the Kai as he motioned his hand and created a large, round screen.

The images showed Super Buu attacking the residence in Hell. He was pummeling Frieza and Cell. Cooler and Broly tried a team attack but Super Buu made a scatter shot.

One of the stray bombs blew up the soul cleanser, and this left a rift in other world where the people in Hell began to escape.

One of the Ogres near the machine got taken over by the collected evil. It was a fat yellow monster that seemed innocent enough but then it began warping the space and reality to look like a theme park...and giant jelly beans?

The clip cut to Super Buu's reaction. He could sense the creature was strong. Many of the past villains stayed out of the way, but Broly took his chance to escape Hell and go after Goku. Cell and Cooler did the same, followed by Frieza.

The fat Janemba didn't seem to take notice of Super Buu until he began punching him. This annoyed the yellow giant and he began using his dimensional punches on Buu.

"Let's skip to the main parts." said the Supreme Kai.

"As you can see, the fat Janemba had a long fight with Buu." said the Supreme Kai. "All this was happening while you two were...uh...sleeping last night." he added.

This made Gohan and Zangya blush. They hoped Shin did not see them.

"Eventually, Janemba transformed and began to overpower Buu." he went on with his story, showing the fight take a more dramatic turn.

Super Buu and the now slender Super Janemba seemed equally matched at first, but then Buu was having a hard time trying to hit him due to his displacing matter ability.

"It lasted several hours, and eventually Buu decided to just absorb Janemba." stating this, the image now showed Buu with Janemba's features. How he was able to absorb him wasn't shown, likely because Shin fast forwarded it.

"Buu was going to absorb others, but a stasis field came back into effect." said the Kai.

"That must be when Shenron made whatever the others wished for." said Gohan.

"Right but it won't hold. We've got a few hours and that's it." said the Supreme Kai.

While they were talking, Frieza, Cell, Broly, and Cooler were going after Goku.

Bojack was looking for Gohan...

"Well, now I know who's the real threat." said Gohan.

"Wait Gohan!" Time is of the essence! You must come with me to get the Z Sword!" said the Supreme Kai.

"What's that?" asked Gohan.

"You'll just have to trust me. It can unlock a person's full potential!" said the Supreme Kai.

Kibito appeared with a halo. He was still dead, but he had followed his master.

"Shall I take them there?" he asked.

"Yes, we must hurry!" Shin said as he motioned for Gohan to touch his arm.

"Um, what about me?" said Zangya feeling a little left out.

"You should come too. If Gohan fails to pull out the sword, you might be able to. If you're the chosen one that is." said Shin.

"But sire, the Sacred World of the Kai's is not to be set foot on by just anyone!" said Kibito.

"Nevermind that now Kibito, we've got to hurry. The whole universe is in discord!" Shin exclaimed.

Kibito scoffed, but then begrudgingly teleported the group to the Sacred World of the Kai's.

Right in front of Gohan was the Z Sword.

"So do I just grab it?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, please hurry." said the Supreme Kai.

Gohan powered up to his SSJ3 form, not wanting to waste anymore time, he surrounded his hands in raw energy.

Gohan looked as though he were filtering his energy into the sword. Likely to show off just a bit.

He then easily pulled out the sword but with so much power that several cracks ran up through the blade (due to his energy), shattering it!

"UH! AAAAAAHHHHH! THE Z SWORD!" Shin and Kibito screamed.

"...whoops." said Gohan as he reverted back to his base form.

"Now it's the Z...dagger." he tried to joke picking up a small shard.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito were not moved.

"I don't understand! The Z Sword is said to be a sword without peer! The legend states that he who wield's it will have unreasonable power." The Supreme Kai said, still in shock.

"What's all this racket about?" said the voice of an older man.

The others looked back to see the Elder Kai dusting off his shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Shin.

"Your ancestor. From 15 Generations ago to be exact." said the purple old man.

"C'mon Kibito, let's go back to Earth. I need to protect my family." said Gohan.

"Wait just hold on now." said the Elder Kai.

"You are a Saiyan, are you not?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm kind of in a hurry now." said Gohan.

"I see you have a tail. What if I told you there was a way to get more powerful than you've ever been, and quickly?" asked the Elder Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Gohan.

"If you can learn to control the Golden Great Ape form, you'll revert back to your normal size and be more powerful than your Super Saiyan 3 form." he answered.

"How did you know about my Super Saiyan transformations just by looking?" asked Gohan.

"Well, honestly I was aware of my surrounding when I was trapped in that sword. You guys are loud. I saw you transform then and there, but I'm also a Kai so I know a lot of stuff." he said with a bored tone, as if he wasn't really paying attention.

"It just seems too risky." said Gohan. He looked back at his tail that had regrown the day before.

"Do you want to save your friends?" asked the Old Kai.

"Of course I do, but there's got to be another way." said Gohan.

"Oh honestly, sonny I know what I'm talking about." replied the Elder Kai.

"You there, Kibito was it? Take this young man to Hell to confront that Buu creature. Leave the rest to me." said the Elder Kai.

Kibito nodded. "This way, Gohan."

"I think this is a really really bad idea, but part of me feels like I should trust you. And besides, even if I lose control, I'll be in Hell, so I won't hurt anyone innocent." said Gohan.

He walked over to Kibito and gave a nod.

Kibito placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and the two teleported away.

The Elder Kai waved his hand, and a crystal ball appeared, showing clips of the earth and in hell.

"Take a look you two." said the Elder Kai.

The Supreme Kai and Zangya watched on.

"...Wait, there's got to be something I can do too. It makes no sense for me to be waiting around here, especially when I'm already stronger than a regular Super Saiyan!" said Zangya.

"Hmmm...yes, I suppose I should do something reward you for freeing me from the sword, even though technically it was your friend who did it." said the Elder Kai.

Zangya's face lit up with joy.

"Great, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"Hmmmm...I change my mind." said the Elder Kai.

"What the hell!?" yelled Zangya.

"Please miss! This is Sacred Ground!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Alright, alright, sorry. But come on, there's got to be something you want." said Zangya to the Elder Kai.

"Nope, nothing you can offer me would change my mind." said the Elder Kai.

"Oh really?" said Zangya, lowering her tone to a more seductive one.

She made her way over and caressed the side of the old man's face. She did so with an innocent smirk.

This made the Elder Kai blush hardcore.

"Wow!" he laughed and backed away, trying to regain his composure.

"Alright, how about just a peek, and I'll give you the power up." said the old kai.

"Ancestor please! Have some decency!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Oh hush you! I haven't seen any in hundreds of years and I'm not gonna miss out now!" the Elder Kai shouted comically and kept his attention on Zangya.

"Okay, but before I do, how much will this increase my power?" asked Zangya.

"It depends on you. I don't know for sure, but if I had to guess, you'd be more powerful than you are now by a noticeable amount. Just below that of a Super Saiyan 3." said the Elder Kai, still blushing.

"Hmm, okay." Zangya smirked.

She put her hands to the bottom of her top.

"Oh no..." Shin tried to stay a gentleman, and covered his eyes, although he moved near the old kai and was peeking through one of his hands.

"Come on! I can't wait any longer!" laughed the Elder Kai.

Zangya grinned and lifted her shirt revealing her perky breasts, although they seemed even larger when not confined to being beneath her shirt. Her nipples were a natural shade of lavender. (lol, inside joke)

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" yelled the Elder Kai, as he fell backwards, blood pouring from his nose.

"I didn't see." lied the Supreme Kai, who also had a nose bleed but was wiping it away with some tissue he materialized.

Zangya closed her eyes and grinned. Putting her top back in place.

The Elder Kai struggled to catch his breath before rising to his feet. The blood was gone as well.

"Ehem." said the Elder Kai, clearing his throat.

"Alright then, just have a seat here." said the Elder Kai.

Zangya did so, and the large crystal ball moved next to her so that she could see a better view of Gohan and other relevant clips.

The Elder Kai sat across from her, and held out his hands. He was using his Unlock Full Potential ability.

"Um, so is there anything I'm supposed to be doing?" asked Zangya.

"No no, just sit and wait, this might take a while, but I promise it will be worth it." said the Elder Kai.

Shin sat down too and waited patiently to see the effects of his ancestors ability.

"Hmmm, I see you've been training with that young man who left." said the Elder Kai.

"Yes, we have been for around six years now." Zangya replied.

"It seems most of your full potential has already been brought to the surface, but there is still much left." said the Elder Kai.

On the crystal ball, Gohan had been wandering around hell, looking for Janemba Buu. Kibito was gone.

Kibito then appeared next to Shin.

"Think he can beat Buu with just his Super Saiyan 3 ability?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Maybe, who knows." the Elder Kai said flatly.

-

While in Hell, Gohan saw lots of large jelly bean like constructs, but everytime he'd lock onto Buu's energy, he seemed to vanish, then be in 5 places at once.

"I have to hurry said Gohan, as he sped off."


	14. Chapter 14 Prelude to Discord

Goku had barely woken up when he overheard the TV in the living room.

"Ahhh...Oh yeah, I was supposed to fight Vegeta today." he yawned lazily as he made his way to the living room. He was wearing a white cut shirt and blue colored pants.

The TV was loud enough that he could hear.

Chichi had already gotten up to cook breakfast.

"Daddy look!" said Goten as he pointed to the television, also wearing his blue house clothes.

The news report was the same one Gohan had seen earlier when he got up.

The dead were walking and terrorizing the Earth.

"Krillin left a message dear. He said something about people from Hell coming after you." Chichi called from the kitchen.

"Ump!" Goku gulped comically. He paused for a second to feel out any strong power levels headed his way.

On his own, this would be fine, but he didn't want to endanger his wife and son.

Goten could see his father looked more serious now.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"Uhhh..well son, I think we all could be in great danger if we stay here too long. See I made a lot of enemies over the years, and if they are all back, I don't want them after you guys." Goku explained.

He could already sense Piccolo fighting somewhere.

Goku stretched his arms in anticipation.

"I can help you dad!" Goten objected enthusiastically.

Goku remembered his son's fight against Trunks at the tournament. Maybe if it was just against the weaker enemies, it would be okay.

He could sense that, for some reason, Cell was stopping in one place, then seem to vanish. He was suppressing his power no doubt. The same could be said about Bojack and his goons.

("They all are gonna want a rematch with Gohan.") Goku thought to himself silently.

Goku sensed Broly, but barely. Was he still in Otherworld?

"GOKU! Finally!" said the voice of King Kai.

"King Kai! Hey what's up!" Goku asked with an open mouth smile.

"Hey, you saw the news report didn't you?" King Kai sounded stressed. He had been trying to reach Goku for sometime now.

"Way ahead of you. Is it safe to assume Broly is coming after me too?" asked Goku.

"Kind of, but not exactly." answered King Kai.

"I'd better tell Gohan!" Goku said, about to use his instant transmission to locate his older son.

"Wait Goku! He's already gone to Hell to confront the person responsible for all this."

"Who was it?"

"A creature called Janemba. He is the collection of all the evil of humanity over thousands of years you have existed. You remember Majin Buu right? Well that Janemba creature was already stronger than anything you had encountered up until this point, but somehow, Buu was able to absorb him! " King Kai explained. Although he was really referencing Super Buu.

"I can sense his power from here. He's too strong for Gohan to fight alone, I have to help him. I wish he hadn't gone on ahead so soon." said Goku.

"Hang on a second Goku! I feel the Supreme Kai had a plan with your boy, so I don't think they would have sent him alone if they didn't think he could handle it, but even so-"

"I have to protect the earth while he's gone, got it!" Goku said, somewhat cutting King Kai off.

"Ahem, yes, well, you got it." said King Kai.

"So where is Broly?" asked Goku.

"Do you remember Babidi?"

"Wasn't he that loud wizard guy?" asked Goku.

"Yes, and well, it seems he tried to take over him with a Majin spell." King Kai answered.

"Like those guys at the tournament." Goku thought out loud, referencing Spopovitch and Yamu.

"Yes, but you see, ahem, well..." King Kai started but then stopped.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Lets just say, Babidi lost his mind after that one." King Kai giggled at the obvious pun.

After become Majin Broly, he had proceeded to decapitate Babidi as thanks for the power up.

"I guess it's safe to assume Broly won't be visiting just to say hello." Goku said rolling his eyes.

"Well you did shoot him into the sun." the King Kai laughed.

"But wait, why isn't he trying to destroy the earth? I can sense he's still in Otherworld." said Goku.

"After Buu merged with Janemba, the universe remained warped, but then so even more. On top of that, Broly is now indiscriminate with his rage. He was attacking anyone and anything he saw." said King Kai.

"Does that mean the residents of hell?" Goku asked.

"Not anymore. He ended up being trapped in a giant jelly bean. Sort of like a pocket dimension. Eh-Hahaha!" King Kai laughed.

"Eh...what?" said Goku.

"Consider yourself lucky. When Janemba Buu...Hmm, maybe I should start calling him Janembuu. Heh, well anyway, when Janembuu warped reality he created constructs that trapped things in dimensional jelly beans." King Kai was trying to explain something but it was going right over Goku's head.

"So Broly's inside a Jelly Bean?" asked Goku.

"Yes." the Kai replied.

"But why doesn't he break out?" asked Goku.

"It's a DIMENSIONAL BEAN!" King Kai yelled, getting impatient.

"UUuuuuuuhh...okay!" Goku smiled plainly. King Kai's explanation still made no sense to him, but the important thing was Broly wasn't free.

"I'm going to convey this to your older boy who's in Hell right now. If he defeats Janembuu, he'll release Majin Broly. I sense he's not in his legendary super saiyan form right now, probably because he calmed down after being trapped so long. But if he sees your son, that might remind him of his little sun dip." King Kai warned.

"Yeah, tell Gohan to steer clear!" said Goku before King Kai broke their psychic link.

"Breakfast is ready, you two!" Chichi called again from the kitchen.

Goku motioned for his youngest son to come closer discreetly.

Goten liked keeping secrets so this prompted him to listen in.

"You can come with me if you want, son. Truth is, I could probably use your help. But lets just eat breakfast first and I'll come up with a reason for us to go without Chichi getting too angry." Goku whispered with a smile.

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed, then covered his mouth. "Yeah." he celebrated more quietly this time.

Chichi set the table and started bringing in the food. It looked like mounds of pancakes, ham, bacon, eggs, and baked potatoes. She knew her husband and son could eat a lot.

However, she wasn't clueless.

She had heard the TV and Goku and Goten talking under their breath.

Even though she didn't hear exactly what they were saying, she knew her husband well and that they were planning something.

Goku and Goten sat at the table casually with beaming grins.

"Wild bacon! Oh boy!" Goku shouted excitedly.

In the back of his head, he was still sensing oncoming power levels.

Chichi glanced at the TV and oversaw the news. She then turned it off abruptly.

"So a bunch of zombies are walking the streets, hmph, well, we can just let your other friend's deal with them." said Chichi, she looked away from the living room with some attitude.

"Thanks for the food, Chichi!" Goku smiled, trying to distract her with other things.

"Oh, no problem!" Chichi grinned and kissed her husband on the cheek as he went to start eating. She then walked into the kitchen.

"Awesome haha!" Goten laughed as he started eating some eggs.

"Whew!" Goku relaxed a bit when he thought Chichi had calmed down.

"So with all those freaks and weirdos coming back, then I guess you'll be fighting again huh?" Chichi sounded angrier. Goku's subject change didn't work.

"Uhh, well it's to protect you guys." Goku said nervously with a mouthful.

"Fine, but I don't want Goten out there being a delinquent!" Chichi yelled, peering halfway outside the doorless entrance to the kitchen.

"Uha-But!" Goten started to say something, but Goku raised his finger to his mouth to cue his son to be quiet while subtly grinning. Because his back was turned to the kitchen, Chichi didn't see completely, but she already knew.

"Uh, I mean, more juice please!" Goten tried to cover his tracks and change the subject again.

"Hmmm..." Chichi squinted.

"You know letting our son fight planet busting zombies all day would be stupid, right? RIGHT, GOKU!? No one is that stupid, RIGHT!?" Chichi spoke as she made her way over to Goten with a carton of orange juice.

Goten looked nervous and tried to look away from his mother.

"Haaa-yep!" Goku said with a mouthful of ham and his eyes closed.

Chichi continued to watch her husband as she poured a large glass of juice for her son.

"Goku!" Chichi said as she finished, now giving him a very serious look.

Goku opened his eyes and swallowed the food that was in his mouth. His smile became a serious look as well.

Goten could feel the tension between his parents but didn't know what to say and so kept quiet.

"Chichi." Goku said softly.

"What!?" she asked, moving her hands to her waist.

"You just came back to life and now you're going to fight those horrible people again!" she added.

"...I love you, Chichi." Goku smiled with a sincere look.

"Rrrrr..." Chichi growled but her husband's words melted her heart.

"Hmph." she scoffed trying to cover her sensitivity and gathered some clothes to do laundry in another room. But Goku knew he had convinced her, or at least gotten her off their cases.

When she left, Goku gave Goten a thumbs up.

"We're green!" said Goku.

-(Near Capsule Corp)-

Bulma and the others had already gathered the dragon balls in the hours prior to Goku waking up. They were the ones who knew about all the villains coming back prior to Krillin trying to call Gohan and Goku.

With the help of 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and others, they wished for the gateway in Hell to stay closed off for as long as it could.

Unfortunately, Shenron only had enough strength to keep it completely shut for 3 hours. All hell started breaking lose around 4 o'clock in the morning, Shenron was summoned around 9. And since it was now 11, there was only 1 hour left.

"Come on, boy!" Vegeta said to his son as they sped off from the entrance of Capsule Corporation, and into the sky.

He knew Frieza and Cold were on their way and so didn't want to endanger Bulma.

"Right!" Trunks said following after his father.

The Ginyu Force was back too, but only a minor threat.

It seemed over the years, Vegeta had become more of a good guy as he decided to fly out of the city to keep people from being in danger.

However he was angry that another problem came up when he wanted to fight Kakarot again. No doubt he would prioritize neutralizing these threats first too.

As Vegeta and Trunks flew over the city, Trunks took a few pot shots at the undead.

Eventually they were far enough to where they were over a wasteland, and so decided to stop.

"Trunks I want you to raise your power level as high as you can without becoming a Super Saiyan." Vegeta commanded.

He knew this would draw out certain past enemies.

Trunks obeyed his father without hesitation.

"Right!" said Trunks.

"HHhhhaaaaaa!" the young half saiyan powered up, and despite not being a super saiyan, his power level was impressive.

Vegeta folded his arms and waited. He didn't power up because he wanted his son to be the bait and he knew his power would be too intimidating.

It didn't take long, however, for Vegeta to sense Frieza, Cold, and the Ginyu Force on their way.

"Like a moth to the flame." Vegeta chuckled arrogantly.

-(Mile's From Goku's House, near a waterfall area)-

"NAMEK FILTH!" yelled Cooler as he charged forward through the air, landing a knee on Piccolo's stomach and shunting him back several meters.

He was in his Final Form, and eager for a rematch with Goku, but ran into Piccolo first.

Piccolo grunted as he gathered himself, then looked up at Cooler with a grin.

"Heh heh, that one was free." said Piccolo as he removed his cape and turban.

"I don't know how you got here Cooler, but I'll be glad to send you back." said Piccolo.

"I haven't forgotten that little sneak attack from last time. This time you won't walk away!" said Salza in his accent as he powered up a energy blade on his hand.

Cooler's other two henchmen looked on bitterly at Piccolo, remember their own fatalities at his hands, but the Namekian Warrior looked especially confident today.

"Enough talk, let's get this over with." said Piccolo was he snapped his knuckles and stretched his neck to give it a pop the way many seasoned fighters do.

"SLAUGHTER HIM!" Cooler shouted and pointed at Piccolo, prompting his men to attack him from all sides.

-(Downtown West City)-

"Finally, an enemy I can beat!" Yamcha laughed as his spirit ball landed on a group of Red Ribbon Army soldiers, one of which was General Blue.

Yamcha was dawning his familiar orange outfit.

"I hear that bro!" said Krillin as he tossed a Destructo Disk, slicing Tambourine in half.

"URRRRAH!" the mutant namek sputtered as he slid in half. His arms seemed to have been cleaved off as well.

"I can't believe I got killed by this guy. Huh, kinda feels awkward dispatching him so easily." Krillin looked down at Tambourine dumbfound.

"I wish fighting was always this easy." said Yamcha.

"Oh honestly you two." Android 18 looked bored blasting the same heaps of zombies in the background. They had left Marron with Master Roshi on the island, and knew nothing would go out that far.

"I sense Trunks, and Vegeta is with him too. Looks like they're gonna try drawing out the big baddies." said Krillin.

"That's good for us!" Yamcha laughed cheerfully.

-(Back in Otherworld)-

Locking onto Janembuu's power level was becoming ridiculous. Why was it becoming so hard?

Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing stone that seemed to be vibrating. It was given to him by Kibito in the moments prior to his leave back to the planet of the Kai's.

"What is this thing?" Gohan spoke out loud.

From the Supreme Kai's planet, the Supreme Kai was holding an identical stone and let it levitate over to the Elder Kai who was still holding out his hands to unlock Zangya's Full Potential.

"Gohan, was it? Can you hear me?" said the Elder Kai.

"Ah, yeah! Whats gong on?" asked Gohan.

"Well you must have noticed by now that you can't sense Buu. the reason for that is he's warping reality around himself. He seems to be doing it for fun." Elder Kai spoke through the stone, although he didn't face it directly.

"So how do I find him?" Gohan asked.

"Just keep going forward and you can't miss him." Elder Kai replied.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked again, his tone getting slightly more tense.

"We can see it on the crystal ball." said the voice of the Supreme Kai coming through.

"When you locate Buu, look for a giant crystal ball, and contact us with this stone from there. All you have to do to speak through this stone is pick it up and start talking." said the Elder Kai.

"Alright then." Gohan answered and sped forward down the wasteland and assorted colors of giant jelly beans.

"What a mess." Gohan said to himself. Even the sky was a plethora of warping colors now.

He was flying at around Mach 200 now. Hell was a bigger place than he had initially thought.

He past by a giant red jelly bean and stopped.

Inside of it was Broly, but he was in his base form and had an "M" on his forehead.

By the time Gohan realized seeing him would be a bad move, King Kai's message was too late.

"Gohan! You have to get out of his sight right now!" said the voice of King Kai.

"Huh!?" Gohan tried to inquisition but he knew he had better fly toward his original target.

He glanced back at Broly, and it was clear that was a bad move.

Broly's skin looked greyish blue. It seemed Babidi not only casted the Majin Spell, but also a power up of some sort.

"RRRRRRR-KAKAROT!" Broly screamed.

Even though Gohan had moved miles away, he could still hear him.

"Oh no." Gohan lamented as he stopped to look back.

Broly had become a Majin Super Saiyan and was about to go full Legendary.

However, he couldn't break out of the dimensional jelly bean yet. Gohan knew that if he stuck around long enough, the Legendary Super Saiyan's rage would build and he might slip through the pocket dimension.

"RRR-YAH! YAH! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Broly screamed and Gohan, who was now miles away, had to look back to be sure this time. He had gotten into his Legendary Super Saiyan form now, with lightning coruscating around his now bluish body.

Like a Legendary Super Saiyan 2, but stronger.

Broly punched the walls of the dimensional bean. And it began to crack, but not very large.

"You piece of SHIT!" Broly yelled at the walls and it began to crack faster. A strange weakness, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

"He won't be able to escape Hell if I can defeat Majin Buu before time is up." Gohan remembered, and so sped forward, this time not looking back.

From the crystal ball on Supreme Kai's planet, they could see Gohan flying toward Buu's location.

The scene cut to some fights back on earth, and showed Bojack, Bido, Bujin, and Kogu standing near a cave area.

"Oh no..." Zangya said with disdain. She didn't want to remember that chapter of her life.

"Friend's of yours?" asked the Elder Kai.

"Before Gohan freed me from that group, I traveled with them causing all kinds of atrocities across the universe." said Zangya.

"Ohh, a bad girl." the Elder Kai didn't seem to mind and even joked.

Shin and Kibito, however looked a little more unnerved.

"I'm not like that anymore. I know all the things we did was wrong, but we were the last of our race, and I didn't want to turn my back on them at the time." said Zangya

"Ah yes, the God of Destruction destroyed Hera some time ago, right?" asked the Elder Kai.

"That's correct, but Gohan showed me...so many things." Zangya's tone grew softer and she brought her knees up just below her chin while sitting across the Elder Kai. She was blushing, but not over the sexual implications, more so on the altruism Gohan showed her over the years they spent together.

"I always thought people were greedy or selfish, but Gohan wasn't like that." she added.

"Looks like they are suppressing their power levels." said Kibito as he watched Bojack's crew on the monitor.

"They're waiting for Gohan...and me." said Zangya, looking back to the crystal ball which image changed back to Gohan in hell.

"Don't sweat it. I can already tell, after this, you'll be able to take them all at once by yourself." the old kai boasted his unlock potential ability.


	15. Chapter 15 Overwhelmed

After a few more minutes of flying, a giant pink monster finally came into view.

Gohan landed behind some large spiked rocks, and looked around the corner the way a spy would.

The creature was clapping it's hands and uttering the phrase "Janembuu! Janembuu!" over and over again to itself, but in a deeper tone.

"Is this Majin Buu?" Gohan asked himself.

Earlier when Shin had showed him and Zangya the image of Super Buu absorbing Super Janemba, the result was a much more slender Buu with Super Janemba's features.

But this was totally different. It looked like the Fat Janemba, but he was pink and covered with Buu's pores. His eye color was inverted too. Gohan didn't see him long, but when he did, Janemba had round eyes that were white with black pupils.

This creature had demonic eyes that were black with red pupils. Black finger nails, and a head tentacle in addition to Janemba's original head shape when he was in his fat yellow form.

It was wearing the pants and shoes of Buu with the "M" belt.

Gohan pulled out the Kai's communication stone and spoke. It seemed the Fat "Janembuu" hadn't noticed him at all. It was babbling to itself and creating more jelly bean constructs, this time with it's candy beam.

"Can you guys hear me?" asked Gohan, speaking to the stone.

"Loud and clear, sonny." replied the Elder Kai.

The crystal ball nearby now showed the images of Gohan standing behind the rocks mere meters from the Fat Janembuu.

"Is this thing really Buu?" Gohan asked.

"I'm certain it's him." said the voice of the Supreme Kai coming through.

"Why is he like this?" Gohan asked, this time sounding more confused.

"It looks like Janemba tried to escape once he was absorbed by reverting back to his large size. But since he was already inside of Buu, he just got re-absorbed after his initial struggle...Looks like Buu lost some intelligence too." Shin explained.

Gohan peered around the corner again and made another startling discovery.

He couldn't sense the monster despite being right next to it. But when he was across from it on the other side of Hell, he could sense it somewhat.

"By now you must have noticed you can't sense him." said the Elder Kai, with his hands still raised toward Zangya.

"Yeah, what's going on?" said Gohan.

"He's subconsciously warping the energy around him. The further you are away, the easier he is to sense, but since you're right there, well, you get the idea." said Shin.

"So how am I supposed to beat this thing?" Gohan continued.

"There is a level of Super Saiyan beyond the form you took when you released me from the sword. It will be more than enough." said the Elder Kai.

"The only problem is the only means of accessing it, is to become a Golden Great Ape and then take control of yourself in that state. If you gaze at the crystal ball in hell, you'll see the image of earth and it will work like a magnifying glass for giving off the effects of a Full Moon." the Elder Kai added bluntly.

"How do we know this will work? How do you know all this to be sure?" Gohan inquired this time showing anxiety as he looked back at his tail.

"I've seen a Saiyan take the form before, but that was a looooong time ago. He couldn't handle the form and the energy destroyed him because, frankly, he wasn't intelligent enough." said the Elder Kai.

"But you think I am?" asked Gohan.

"I know you are." answered the Elder Kai.

Zangya gave a very concerned look. She wasn't familiar with a Saiyan's Great Ape transformation, but she didn't want her boyfriend to be stuck that way.

On top of that, she could feel how strong the Janemba Buu creature was.

"..." Gohan didn't speak.

He stared solemnly at the communication stone. Over the years, Gohan had become quite confident and attained levels of strength he never thought possible with Super Saiyan 3. However this Great Ape venture was one he really could not follow through.

The thought of losing control and rampaging indiscriminately just didn't appeal to him. He felt that doing so would make him a weak person.

"Do you see a crystal ball near?" the Elder Kai asked, breaking the silence. He had a spell ready to project the earth.

"Oh, uh...yeah!" said Gohan. He had to levitate a bit to see where it was, but in the background, roughly a half a mile away, was a giant black sphere.

It must have been massive if Gohan could see it from there. Hell seemed empty.

"JANEMBUU!" the fat pink monster screamed with an echoing demonic voice and body slammed the ground, creating an earthquake with hurricane force winds that destroyed nearby rock formations.

"Uaaaaaaah!" Gohan yelled as the air pushed him back several hundred feet. He stopped as soon as he could and guarded his eyes from further wind.

"I'm sorry Elder Kai but I can't take that risk. I'm going to try and do this my way!" said Gohan and he put the communication stone away in his pocket.

"Gohan wait!" yelled Shin, but his words were muffled due to Gohan putting the stone away.

"Oh dear...that's not good." said the Elder Kai in his usual flat tone again.

Zangya's eyes widened in awe. It seemed the fat Janembuu had become aware of Gohan while he was hiding. The creature powered up, and she could feel it's power all the way from the Kai's Sacred Planet.

Shin and Kibito could as well.

-

From the Earth, Z Fighters and Villains alike could sense the Fat Janembuu's power.

Goku and Goten had serious expressions and stopped eating. It felt like infinity and nothingness at the same time.

"Come on, Goten!" said Goku as he dawned his fighter gi and Goten did the same.

The two rushed outside and flew into the sky.

When they were far enough away from their home, Goku held out his hand for Goten to take it. He was going to use instant transmission to go to the Otherworld and assist Gohan when all of a sudden a surge of dark energy swept across his body.

"What the!?" Goku asked out loud.

He turned around, trying to locate the force and low and behold, levitating roughly 20 feet away, was Perfect Cell and a group of Cell Jr's.

"Goku! It is so good to see you again!" the green bug like bio android said with a jesting and yet sarcastic tone. He must have used instant transmission.

Goku could tell just by looking, that Cell had been training in Hell for whatever it's worth, and stronger than ever.

The Cell Jr.'s sneered and chuckled. There were seven of them...

Goten kept his composure and balled his hands into fists. He wasn't familiar with Cell or the Cell Jr.'s other than his brothers and the other Z-fighters stories about them.

"I don't have time for this, Cell!" Goku spoke severely.

"Not enough time? Oh! Well then I guess I'll just have to blow up the Earth and get rid of all the distractions!" Cell joked scornfully.

Goku knew that if he left Cell on Earth, he was just going to destroy the planet while he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Gohan..." Goku lamented, and powered up. Taking on the form of a Super Saiyan 2. Even though he had the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, he hadn't had time to practice it and wasn't sure if Cell would leave him to do so.

Goten joined his father, becoming a Super Saiyan.

"That's more like it!" said Cell, and he reached into his reserves of power and lit up. Electricity coruscated around both fighters.

The forest below looked like puffy dark grass because they were so high up.

"Oh! Who is this!? You can't be Gohan. He's much taller." Cell laughed, looking at Goten.

"Gohan's my big brother, and he beat you before!" shouted Goten.

"Yes, I see. Hmm-hm-hm! I'll have to even the score by killing you!" Cell replied sadistically.

"No you won't!" shouted Goku, moving Goten behind him and charging an energy sphere in his other hand.

Cell kept his smirk, leaned forward, and in an instant, was right in front of Goku, punching with both arms, he shunted Goku away diagonally downward and Goten's eyes widened in shock.

Goku grunted in pain, how did Cell become so fast?

"Daddy!" Goten yelled.

Cell looked back with a satisfied grin, but continued his assault against Goku. The two traded punches and kicks at speeds well beyond hypersonic.

Goten could see trees and craters exploding and being made at what looked like random intervals below.

When he looked back at the Cell Jr's, they were gone, but moments later, all around him.

The young half-saiyan put up a defensive stance but he knew he was out matched.

One of the Cell Jr's. lunged forward and as Goten readied a counter attack, another kicked him from behind.

"Aaaah!" he yelled as another two jabbed him from the side and two more did the same from the other.

"Goten!" Goku screamed, but Cell wasn't about to let him interfere.

"Let the children play!" Cell laughed as he grabbed both Goku's arms at the wrists.

-

Gohan couldn't sense the creatures power because he was so close to it, and so, didn't know what he was getting himself into.

But he did what he thought was best and powered up too the fullest in his Super saiyan 3 form.

Lightning crackled around him violently as he zoomed behind Janembuu in miliseconds.

Fat Janembuu felt the full force of Gohan's kick from behind then spun around to deliver a massive slap.

Gohan ducked under the first one but the second came under with ki surrounding it.

Upon contact with Gohan the pink energy detonated abundantly.

"Nnn-aaah!" Gohan grunted from the pain and plummeted down below smashing into the ground and bouncing out of it.

The ground shattered like glass rather than dirt.

-

From the Sacred Planet of the Kai's, Zangya, Shin, and Kibito could only look on in horror.

The Elder Kai was still performing the Unlock ability ritual on Zangya, but he did look disappointed at the events taking place in the other dimensions.

-

Gohan's electrical aura sparked as he regained himself, his long golden hair flowed with his movements. Now that he had the full attention of this monster...his fate was sealed.

When he saw Janembuu ready another smashing slap, he back flipped several times and jumped into the air, forming two orbs of energy around each hand.

But the Fat Janembuu attacked in an unexpected way. He looked like he was reaching into a wormhole or some kind of portal.

His hand reached through and came out behind Gohan, slapping him downward with the same force as before. Gohan had no time to return a counter attack, nor was he expecting such a maneuver.

He yelled from the hit and once again slammed into he ground at ridiculous speeds.

"Janembuu! Janembuu!" the pink blob chanted merrily.

He reached into more dimensions and fists flew from beneath Gohan, then above him. Some came from next to him, and another came from behind.

This was all happening at such incredible speeds, Gohan could barely think.

His outfit was tattered and he was bleeding profusely from his above his right eye, nose and mouth. The fact that Janembuu could stretch his arms and multiply them didn't help.

"GOHAN!" Zangya yelled in shock as she leaned forward to the crystal ball on the Kai's planet. She had never seen Gohan take a beating like this before.

Zangya clenched the fabric around her knees and her heart raced.

Back in Hell, Gohan quickly rose to his feet, and created an energy barrier to intercept the oncoming dimensional fists.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" the half-saiyan yelled as he rushed forward at the monster's belly.

It was like a second wind; Gohan delivered blow after blow to the creatures stomach, creating lightning sparks that went on for miles and shattered nearby rocks.

Gohan's punches and kicks were like blurs. He landed over 100 a second.

The fat Janembuu had his back to the sky and SSJ3 Gohan's punches rained upward, lifting the monster as he spat up in pain and shock.

Janembuu sounded like it was gargling in a tunnel while screaming as Gohan continued his furious counter.

Unexpectedly, his stomach sprouted arms and they lunged at Gohan.

Gohan had no choice but to break his attack chain and spun over Janembuu's extra arms towards his face.

The super saiyan 3 put as much strength into his kick as he could and slammed it into fat Janembuu's face, sending him sliding back several hundred meters and smashing through a black spiky rock formation.

"JANEMBUUUU! UHA! JANEMBUUU!" Janembuu whined in pain as it slowly "rolled" to it's feet.

Gohan landed and was breathing heavily from the frenzy. "I've got to finish this now!" he yelled to himself.

"Kaaaaaaaaa-Meeeeee-Haaaaaa-Meeeeee-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan's hand's lit up, and the Super Saiyan 3 unleashed a True Kamehameha that widened as it washed over Janembuu.

The beam was wider than the one he had used to wipe out Cell when he was 11.

"JANEMBUUUUUU! UUUHHHHH!" fat Janembuu cried as the beam collided with and engulfed him in light.

-

Goku wasn't about to let his second son be slaughtered right before his eyes, especially since he was the one who asked him to come out and help him in the first place.

"Cell!" Goku yelled and broke free of the bio-androids grip with sheer strength alone.

Cell gave a surprised look, then Goku followed it up by elbowing him in the side of his face.

Goku made sure to put enough strength in his attack to send Cell hurtling down into a cluster of nearby trees.

Goten could barely keep his guard up, prioritizing defending against energy attacks.

One Cell Jr. would have been enough, so he was lucky they were in a toying mood.

The young half saiyan had already sustained a great deal of injuries to his face, arms and stomach.

The Cell Jr's. were closing in for another round.

Goten put up his guard once more, then suddenly a blue beam of ki slammed into the leading Cell Jr, destroying his body completely. It followed with a large blinding flash that seem to engulf and damage the others.

Goten looked up to see Goku firing the beam.

"One down!" Goku called to his son.

("I need to use my Super saiyan 3 form and end this quickly!") Goku thought to himself as he moved Goten behind him.

-

Vegeta and Trunks could sense that their fellow Saiyan's were in trouble.

"Both of Kakarot's son's life forces are dwindling." Vegeta said to Trunks. Referencing both Gohan and Goten.

He could sense Cell and the Cell Jr.'s

Trunks looked especially worried because he knew his best friend was in trouble.

"Let's make quick work of this." said Vegeta.

A minute later, they were surrounded by the Ginyu Force, minus Captain Ginyu. (He had been turned into a frog and still lives in the Nature area of Capsule Corp.)

"We're gonna make you pay for what you did to us on Namek, Vegeta!" said Recoome in his familiar unintelligent voice.

Guldo, Jeice and Burter folded their arms and chuckled confidently.

Vegeta remembered Guldo had the ability to stop time, and so as soon as he saw him, blew the green alien's head off with a ki blast before he could attack. Keeping a serious expression the entire time.

This astonished the remaining members of the Ginyu Force, as his headless body fell to the ground below.

Trunks smirked because he thought it was awesome.

"Still taking cheap shots!" shouted Burter.

"Trunks, take care of this." commanded Vegeta.

Trunks flew forward with a serious expression likened to his father's earlier.

"Who's this? You're babysitting now?" Jeice laughed in his Australian accent, but it was a fake forced laugh.

"Come on!" Recoome shouted and the three remaining members attacked Trunks from all sides.

Vegeta folded his arms and watched.

Recoome came from behind and attempted to grappled the young half saiyan, but Trunks sensed it and moved down, he then brought his elbow up and was strong enough to shatter through Recoomes chest armor. Recoome looked like his eye balls were about to pop out.

Trunks then caught Burter's kick and blocked Jeice's punch with his other knee.

Using his other hand to secure both grips on Burter's foot, Trunks threw Burter into Jeice with incredible force to shunt them both back a good several meters.

He then grabbed Recoome who was leaning over him, and threw him at the group as well.

This all happened in the span of 3 seconds.

"Rrrr-Ah-you're in the way!" Burter shouted, trying to get Recoome off of his back and Jeice off his front.

"Bye." said Vegeta as he fired a blue energy ball at the Ginyu force cluster.

"Wait! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed in unison before becoming a husk of dust.

"Man, that was easy." said Trunks scratching his nose pompously.

"I wouldn't get overconfident if I were you!" shouted a familiar white and violet alien.

"Frieza." said Vegeta in a grim tone.

King Cold levitated next to his son with a similarly vaunted look.

"Trunks, go and help Kakarot's boy. I have a score to settle here." said Vegeta.

Trunks looked back at Frieza and King Cold, but he knew his father could beat them and wasn't one to question his authority.

He then looked forward and flew toward Goku and Goten's location.

"You are nothing now." Vegeta said coldly to Frieza and Cold.

"It's funny that you think we're the same! Father didn't get to transform the last time he was here." Frieza chuckled.

"Transform?" Vegeta asked in shock.

King Cold smiled and closed his eyes with his arms crossed.

-

Near the water fall area, Piccolo blocked Dore and Neiz's punches by grabbing their wrists as they attacked from both sides.

"What!?" they both exclaimed before being engulfed in bright yellow energy.

Their painful screams echoed as their bodies turned to dust.

Salza was attacking head on, but after seeing that, stopped in fear.

Piccolo knew Goku needed his help, and didn't want to waste anymore time with Cooler.

Before Salza could react, Piccolo slammed his fist into the french alien's chest with enough force to fell him in one blow.

Cooler didn't speak, and it wasn't clear whether he was surprised or not.

"I've come a long way since back then." Piccolo said in his deep tone as Salza's body fell to the ground.

"Yes, I see, but so too, have I!" Cooler shouted from behind his formed mask like a wrestler. He teleported next to Piccolo and attempted to slam his elbow into the Namekian Warriors face.

Piccolo ducked down and sent hit fist into Cooler's stomach who then coughed and spun around to do a round house kick.

Piccolo blocked it with his punching arm then grabbed Cooler's leg that he kicked with.

Without uttering a word he fired a destructive wave with his free hand at Cooler sending him down into the water below.

"HHHRRRRRAAAAH!" bulky violet alien grunted as he splashed down into the river.

"Hang in there Goku." Piccolo whispered to himself.

-

After the dust settled, Gohan could no longer sustain his Super Saiyan 3 form. He had put every ounce of his energy into that attack.

"That was a bad idea. *gasping* I'm spent..." he said to himself.

The Fat Janemba seemed to have vanished, but a cloud of purplish dust was still resonating 4 feet high across the ground.

Gohan collapsed to one knee and gasped for air. He reverted back to his base form to rejuvenate some energy and then looked up in.

-

"Look he did it!" Zangya rejoiced as the group gazed into the crystal ball.

Shin and Kibito leaned back, satisfied and relieved. However, their peace was short lived.

-

A look of sheer terror crept across Gohan's injured face.

In the world of the Kai's, Zangya, Shin, Kibito and the Elder Kai felt the same.

As the remaining dust cleared out, Gohan saw that the monsters feet still stood where it once were. They were singed and blackened, but still there nonetheless.

He didn't have enough energy to finish it off.

"I put everything I had into that attack!" Gohan shouted to himself, exhausted and exasperated.

Majin Buu's regenerative abilities was already kicking in. The creature began reforming its waist and belly. It bubbled and fizzed grotesquely. It wasn't like the gummy way he had seen on earth. This time it was far more viscous and disgusting.

All the nearby rocks had been destroyed, so Gohan didn't even have a place to hide.

-

"Elder are you seeing this!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

"Yes, Majin Buu's regeneration is faster than before." said the Elder Kai.

"You've got to send us down to get Gohan! Even if he does have a new form, it won't matter if he's dead!" said Zangya.

"Only a little over an hour has passed during all the commotion, and we're no where close to unlocking your full potential." said the Elder Kai.

"I'll go. I will try to heal Gohan." said Kibito.

"Right, please hurry!" said the Supreme Kai.

Kibito looked like he was charging something but then stopped.

"What's this!" Kibito said in shock.

"What's wrong?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"I can't teleport into Hell. It's some type of magic interfering." answered Kibito.

"Oh no!" said the Supreme Kai.

Zangya looked like she had seen a ghost as sweat seemed to form near her eyes.

"Janemba was a wizard after all. Now that Gohan's injured him so grievously it seems he does not want anyone else to interfere." said the Elder Kai.

"How long would it take us to fly to Hell?" asked Zangya.

"From our current place, several hours, but even if I did teleport us to Snake way and we went from there, the descension to Hell and particularly Gohan's location would take well over 2 hours. And that's assuming top speed. They're in a very deep part of Hell." said Kibito.

"...Gohan!" Zangya yelled as she looked back at the screen.

-

Gohan grabbed his wrist in pain, likely from his earlier injuries he had been ignoring until now.

One of his eyes was half shut and he gazed lazily as Janembuu bubbled sinisterly until his entire being was fully in tact.

"Heeheehee-Lah!" Janembuu laughed maliciously but the voice sounded very low, like Super Buu. He opened his mouth showing sharpened teeth and an elongated blue tongue.

Gohan braced himself with what little energy he had left.


	16. Chapter 16 Ascension to Super Saiyan 4

Goku could sense Gohan's energy decrease so much so that he could barely even feel it anymore.

"Gohan..." he lamented under his breath.

The Cell Jrs. were sneering and Goten was still badly injured.

"Hey! Goten!" shouted Trunks who had finally arrived.

Goku looked over and was somewhat relieved to see reinforcements.

"Whoa, you look awful." said Trunks as he flew up to his friend and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah." Goten replied taking no offense. He wiped away most of the damage indications on his face.

"So I guess these things must be pretty strong." said Trunks as he folded his arms and looked over the blue mini Cells.

Cell rose from the rubble and didn't look especially damaged.

"Hmmm, Trunks looks smaller than I remember." said Cell with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmph." Trunks scoffed back arrogantly.

"Hey Goten, remember that fusion technique your dad taught us when I came over yesterday?" he said as he turned to his friend.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said Goten.

"Now would be the perfect time." said Goku.

The two pint sized half-saiyans moved behind, and slightly above Goku.

Cell and the Cell Jrs. didn't immediately attack because they were curious as to what the boys were doing.

Trunks and Goten equalized their Super Saiyan forms and initiated the Metamorese Fusion Dance.

"Fuuu-SION-HA!" they said in unison, prompting a bright light to emit from there finger tips as they merged.

Goku looked back proudly.

A bright light enveloped the environment for another few seconds before clearing.

"All right!" shouted Gotenks.

"What!?" retorted Cell in surprise.

The Cell Jrs. either couldn't sense power levels or didn't care.

They simply laughed and the remaining ones surrounded Goku and Gotenks.

"Man, this is going to be easy. Maybe we shoulda fused in normal form." laughed Gotenks as his Super Saiyan aura flared up.

"Try and take them out as soon as possible, Gotenks. They're all extremely powerful." said Goku.

"Nah, this will be quick." Gotenks replied in his usual arrogant demeanor, with the voices of both boys.

The Cell Jr's rushed Gotenks from all sides.

Gotenks put all his energy into a round house kick and effortlessly bisected four at once! Their obliterated remains vaporized shortly after.

Cell's eyes widened as he saw Gotenks' heel tear through them like paper.

How was this possible? Earlier Goku's son had barely survived against one, and now they weren't even a challenge to him when fused with Trunks.

Gotenks turned to see the surprised look on the remaining two's faces.

"Later, bugs!" he chuckled as he extended both his hands and fired a full power energy beam at both remaining Cell Jrs.

"Huuh!" Cell was shocked.

The remaining Cell Jr's screeched out before turning to vapor.

"I guess that just leaves you, Cell." said Goku.

"...Hehe...Hahahaha!" Cell began to laugh boastfully.

"What's so funny?" asked Goku.

Cell released his folded arms and shot a serious glare.

"I told you before I was different. While in Hell, I learned a new trick from an associate of mine. You may know him by the name of Cooler." said Cell.

Goku raised his hands into a fighting stance, and Gotenks listened in.

Cell could sense their anticipation and didn't want to let the audience down.

"Hahaha!" he laughed once again as his body began to glow black.

Goku could feel the air get heavier, as did Gotenks.

"What's he doing!" Gotenks then shouted.

Cell seemed to be increasing his mass. He grew taller and his entire eyes turned completely red. His arms, legs, and body became more muscular, all the while the sky darkened with clouds.

While they couldn't immediately see it, Cell's exoskeleton like skin melded at the joints and became more like skin.

Cell's head began to take the shape of Cooler's in his Final form. Except his was completely black.

The black glow dissipated and Cell smiled with sharpened teeth as electricity coruscated around him once again, but this time it was more wild and erratic. Like that of a Super Saiyan 3's.

It seemed his feet had taken on the form of Frieza's race as well.

"Are you impressed?" he spoke with a demonically deeper voice. As he finished, a black bone mask covered his nose and mouth, but the front part was orange, reminiscent of his Imperfect form.

Somehow Cell had learned to access the Final Form of Frieza's race! His tail moved down and was active again:

fs71/f/2012/036/8/a/cell_5th_form_by_db_own_universe_

Goku could feel Cell's new power. It seemed to multiply by four.

The wings on his back seem to have disappeared as well.

"So this is your equivalent to a Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked, keeping his composure.

"What?" Cell inquired back. From behind his black and orange bone mask, his voice sounded more brutal and much deeper. Similarly to how Frieza's voice deepened when he transformed.

Goku smirked and began to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku yelled as the cloud cover Cell had created during his transformation began to dissipate.

Gotenks stared in awe while Goku's hair began to grow.

-

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he could feel Goku's power increasing from where he was.

Piccolo could sense this as well. As did the Supreme Kai from Otherworld.

-

"Gohan's father has that form too?" said Shin referring to Goku's power being felt by everyone there.

Zangya looked up and clasped her hands together, still watching Gohan on the crystal ball.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-" Goku continued for a full minute then there was a large explosion of light.

Electricity crackled around him as well and he shot a menacing look at Cell.

"I'm sorry that took so long hehe...but this is what I meant by Super Saiyan 3!" said Goku. His voice was also lower.

"Ooooh! You're in for it now!" said Gotenks to the now transformed Cell.

"It would be wise not to underestimate me!" Cell responded.

Even though Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 state, he could sense that, as of this moment, Cell still had the upper hand.

-

Vegeta could feel the increase of powers where Goku was. Gotenks, Goku (as a Super Saiyan 3) and Cell (when transformed into the Final Form of Frieza's race) were all stronger than him. Even as a Super Saiyan 2!

"What the!...Grrrrr...Blast you Kakarot!" he said outloud.

"Where did he get that kind of power? I've trained so long! So hard! How could this be!" he continued to think inside his head.

Vegeta was infuriated beyond anything that had happened recently.

Not being able to sense power levels, Freiza was not concerned.

"Oh Vegeta, you have much more important things to worry about!" said the white alien.

"Father, if you would be so kind?" said Frieza, looking to King Cold.

"With pleasure!" King Cold responded in his usual vaunted tone. His body then began to glow.

"Did all of you learn tricks in Hell?" Vegeta asked aggrievedly.

The ice-jins simply laughed, King Cold showing notably sharpened teeth.

He was in the 2nd Form of his race, and going to the 3rd. His head elongated, similarly to how Frieza's did when he took that form, but it seemed Cold was bypassing that form.

A flash of black and purple pulsated outward, and his body grew, then the outside seem to shatter like glass.

"You're in for it now, monkey!" Frieza applauded.

King Cold stood next to his son in what looked like a form similar to his. King Cold no longer had horns. His body was a lighter shade of purple than Coolers, but his shining coloration domes on his head, shoulders, and chest were a dark teal.

His armor and cape had disintegrated during the transformation and he towered over his son, roughly twice as tall.

Though it was quite an increase, Vegeta could sense that Cold's power at this moment was over that of Semi-Perfect Cell, and so, wasn't at all worried.

"That's it? Hahahaha! That's the best you can do? Why did you even bother!" Vegeta boasted carelessly and powered up to his Super Saiyan 2 state.

Cold grinned and a white bone mask covered the bottom half of his face with a loud "cla-chink" sound effect.

"What!?" Vegeta asked out of shock.

The Saiyan prince couldn't see it, but behind the mask, King Cold was grinning maliciously.

His eyes turned completely red, and his body's mass began to increase. His head grew out 6 prongs instead of 4 like Cooler's. And his chest and torso grew out and upward with the shoulder exoskeleton raised. Unlike Cooler's and Cell's, King Cold's had the teal jelly like markings on his now raised shoulder exoskeleton and on the center of his torso.

On his back where several spikes, similar to that of Omega Shenron, and his elbows and forearms also grew blades. His legs looked as though they had shin guards with the teal over them as well.

Frieza continued to gleam at his father's power.

"I told you, monkey, this is our true power!" he laughed.

The wind was blowing stronger and excess energy pulsated throughout the vicinity.

After one last brush of energy, King Cold stood threateningly next to his son, black and teal energy surrounded his body. He was in his version of the Ice-jin's Final Form, and was more muscular than ever.

Vegeta could feel Cold's power. He was stronger than Cell was when he fought Gohan. Being a Super Saiyan 2 himself, Vegeta was not completely intimidated, as he knew he was stronger than Gohan was back then too.

"I'll break you!" the proud Saiyan Prince yelled and dashed forward.

-

Gohan was in one of the most dire situations of his life.

"I have to get some distance!" he thought to himself as Janembuu towered over him.

Just then, an energy blast came from out of nowhere, colliding with the monster and creating a gigantic veil of smoke.

Gohan didn't waste any time. He jumped as far back as he could, getting the crystal ball that was in hell into his line of sight.

"You're Goku's son, right!" shouted a man with green skin and large lips. He had a halo and white clothing. He was standing on one of the giant floating jelly beans.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, still a bit winded from his earlier fight.

"The name's Pikkon! I met your father, but that's not important right now! I heard from King Kai that you needed some help down here! I'll draw his attention, and you go through with whatever plan the Supreme Kai had for you up until this point!" Pikkon shouted and continued firing a barrage of energy blasts at Janembuu.

He must have been informed by King Kai, West Kai and the Grand Kai.

"Thanks!" Gohan replied and flew toward the crystal ball in hell that the Elder Kai had told him about.

Pulling out the communication stone, Gohan seemed to have some strength back.

-

From the Sacred World of the Kai's, Zangya was relieved to see some reinforcements come to Gohan's aid. Even if it was just some green guy.

Shin and Kibito looked on intently as well.

-

"Elder Kai, can you hear me?" Gohan asked into the stone.

"Yes, yes, so you've decided to go through with it?" asked the Elder Kai. His arms still raised to unlock Zangya's full potential.

"Yeah, the sooner the better!" said Gohan. He could use both his eyes now and had wipes away most of the damage to his face.

The Elder Kai momentarily stopped and faced the crystal ball on the sacred world of the Kai's. He held out his hand and it flickered for a bit.

"We could have done this right from the start and saved you a good beating." he said out loud jesting somewhat sarcastically, but Gohan didn't mind.

The image of the earth showed up on the crystal ball, then one showed up on the crystal ball in Hell.

Like a magical worm-hole, even though it was just an image, it was able to give off Blutz waves.

"Isn't it supposed to be a Moon-?" Gohan began, but then stopped in his tracks.

His heart began racing and his eyes turned light brown. Gohan began wheezing as he landed and couldn't take his eyes off of the crystal ball.

His chest was beating and his muscles were pumping.

"Ah!...Huuuh!...Huh!" Gohan began gasping.

He was now a good distance away from Pikkon and Janembuu, but merely a few meters from the image of the Earth.

The Elder Kai turned back to Zangya to continue the ritual.

"What's happening to him!?" Zangya asked in shock.

"He's transforming." said the Elder Kai.

-

Pikkon could sense Gohan's power increasing at an exponential rate.

Janembuu had grown tired of Pikkon's blasts and countered with a loud wail.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the fat pink demon god shrieked with enough force to blow Pikkon away.

The scream alone was able to damage Pikkon's clothes and body. He grunted in pain as several bruises and whelts appeared on his body where his clothes tore.

"You'd better get out of there now, Pikkon! Things are about to get ugly!" said the voice of King Kai.

Pikkon looked over to see Gohan begin to grow.

"What's happening to him?" he asked as the wind continued to push him away, but knew it was wise to not stick around.

Pikkon knew he was no match for Janembuu. He glanced back once more before flying out of Hell toward snakeway.

-

From the crystal ball in the sacred world of the Kai's, Zangya watched in astonishment as Gohan began to take the shape of a monster.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito were also not too familiar with such a transformation, and so, looked on as well. Mouths agape.

-

Gohan's clothes tore and ripped. His body grew larger and larger and his face grew out like that of an ape.

His eyes had become fully red and his teeth terrifyingly sharpened.

"AAAARRGHH!-AAA-RRRAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan's voice got deeper throughout his roar. He had become colossal.

His clothes had fully ripped off, and he now stood in the giant form of a Great Ape he had taken many years ago.

He roared a nightmarish roar and his fur turned golden as he beat his chest. His roar alone was even greater than Janembuu's as it caused nearby rocks and mountains to completely disintegrate.

Janembuu turned to face the now Golden Great Ape Gohan.

"I haven't forgotten you, you ridiculous fool." he said in the voice of Super Buu despite looking mostly like the Fat Janemba.

Janembuu jumped into the air and dashed toward the golden Great Ape with a crazed expression and malicious, open mouthed grin.

His blue tongue dangled through the air disgustingly.

-

From Earth, Goku, Gotenks, Piccolo, and Vegeta could all sense Gohan's power again. He was ever stronger than his earlier SSJ3 state!

"What is that!" asked Gotenks.

Cell looked up with a sense of shock.

"Gohan must have found a way to get his strength back!" said Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"I'll deal with him later." responded Cell in a deep voice.

He dashed toward Goku and Gotenks with extreme speed. Goku looked back just in time to block Cell's punch.

He tried to counter with a kick, but Cell caught it and slammed his fist into Goku's torso, shunting him back several feet.

The blow was painful, and Goku knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't forget me you overgrown cockroach!" shouted Gotenks as he zoomed from behind Cell to deliver an energy enhanced punch.

Cell seemed to vanish then reappear in the same place with his arms in the same position, but it was enough to punch Gotenks downward.

"Ah! What was that!?" Gotenks demanded as he fell.

The fused Saiyan stopped his fall and glared at Cell.

Being in the final form of Frieza's race had given him an insanely large boost.

Goku regained his balance as well and shot forward toward Cell.

The two vanished and Gotenks could see several explosions and shockwaves from the two's collision at random places around the area they were fighting.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted and teleported around as well.

It was too fast for the naked eye to see, but Gotenks, Goku and Cell were all fighting and trading blows causing shockwaves well into lightspeed.

When they finally stopped, Cell was grabbing Gotenks around the neck and slamming his elbow into Goku's stomach.

They vanished once more and reappeared in a different place, several meters from earlier. This time Goku was punching Cell in the face and Cell was kneeing Gotenks in the chest.

Nearby trees and a a river erupted in a large explosion as the group teleported away once again.

This time they all reappeared on the ground, Gotenks and Goku punching Cell in the chest, shunting him back.

"Oof!" he grunted and stomped backward.

"Not bad, Goku." Cell sneered in a deep voice from behind his black and orange bone mask.

"Hey! I'm here too ya know!" shouted Gotenks.

"You're a non factor." Cell replied coldly, once again in his ominous voice.

"Why you!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hang on Gotenks! We've got to stick together." said Goku.

Cell began to laugh diabolically.

-

"Gohan's changed again!" Zangya shouted in awe as she gazed at the crystal.

Seeing her boyfriend turn into a giant golden ape was unsettling to say the least.

"Let's hope he can concentrate on the task at hand." said the Supreme Kai.

-

As the fat Janembuu closed in, Gohan could feel the monster's power. He turned around and fired a beam of blue energy from his mouth. Roaring in the process!

Janembuu tried to dodge it but the beam widened, burning into him.

"AAARRGH!" Janembuu groaned in Super Buu's voice.

As the smoke cleared, half his head was missing and his upper right shoulder.

Janembuu regenerated quickly and landed in front of the golden great ape.

Without allowing him to even talk, Gohan slammed his giant monkey fist into Janembuu's belly with enough force to blow a hole twice as large as his fist through him completely!

"AAWWWRAAAH!" Janembuu screamed in pain.

Turning into a golden great ape had apparently made Gohan go into total rage.

They were roughly the same height now, and since his fist was much bigger, the hole he blew through Super Buu (Fat Janemba Absorbed) was quite large.

Janembuu simply regenerated again and slammed his fist into the side of great ape Gohan's face.

This only infuriated the beast further.

They traded blow after blow, but the difference in physical strength and durability was quite clear.

Each of Janembuu's punches barely dealt any damage. But it was the audacity that infuriated Gohan.

On the other hand, Gohan's punches, when in this Golden Great Ape form, seem to literally blow off chunks from Janembuu's body. Then those chunks would turn to dust.

-

"It's like watching a Godzilla or King Kong movie." said Zangya as she continued to watch Gohan's assault.

"That's a good way to put it." said Shin.

"Now he just needs to take control." said the Elder Kai.

-

"EEERRAUGH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" shouted Janembuu as he leaped back despite being horrendously deformed from the beating Gohan had dished out.

The golden great ape beat his chest in fury as Janembuu leaped away.

Janembuu raised his head tentacle and fired a pink stream of electrical energy at Gohan.

-

"Oh no!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

-

Gohan roared and the beam reflected back at Janembuu at high speed.

"AUGH!" Janembuu gawked before jumping out of the way.

The candy beam hit the ground, and a large section of it changed to chocolate.

"ERrrrrrr-YOU!" Janembuu snarled, once again in Super Buu's voice.

As soon as he looked away from the chocolate ground and back at Gohan, he was greeted in the face with a golden fist.

Golden Great Ape Gohan punched with enough force to blow off Janembuu's head completely.

-

"Hahaha! We've got to get that on instant replay!" laughed the Elder Kai.

"Gohan must be aware, even a little if he had the quick thinking to redirect Buu's candy beam." said The Supreme Kai with his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Oh...I hope he changes to his right form soon." replied Zangya.

-

Gohan continued to to rain blow after blow on Buu. Being in the form of Janemba when he was fat was proving to be quite encumbering since it made him a bigger target.

Janembuu regenerated once more.

"BACK OFF!" he shouted with both his arms raised, creating a shockwave that blew back Gohan, but not by much.

Janembuu was still within arm's reach, and so,Gohan back-handed him away with all of his might, then blew a veil of yellow fire breath.

"AAAAARRRRGH!" Janembuu shrieked in agony.

His body was completely engulfed in the flames despite being as tall as the golden great ape.

Gohan roared once again. He was trying to finally take full control.

Standing where Janembuu once stood, was a completely charred black Janembuu.

The outside of his body was flaking off like dust.

-

Zangya and the Supreme Kai knew not to celebrate too soon, as they could still sense Buu's energy.

-

The outside of Janembuu's body fell to the ground and all that was left was a glowing white cocoon of some sort.

All of the dust then flooded back into it from all directions, creating category 5 hurricane force winds.

But Gohan seemed unaffected by it. He was strong enough to ignore it's effects.

-

"Buu's energy is increasing!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

"He must be taking on his true form." said the Elder Kai.

Zangya clasped her hands anxiously.

-

"It's time I kill you." said Buu as he finally took the form Gohan had seen earlier in Shin's crystal ball.

Super Buu, with Super Janemba absorbed.

He had shrunk down from his earlier fat form, but his power had increased dramatically.

There was a difference though.

Earlier when Gohan had seen Super Buu with Janemba absorbed, he just had Janemba's features.

Now instead of pink, he was almost completely purple and looked closer to what Janemba looked like before he was absorbed, saved for his eyes and head tentacle still being like Super Buu's.

Where the real Janemba was red and purple, Super Buu merged with Janemba was pink and purple.

-

"It's a total merge." said the Elder Kai.

"What?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"It seems Buu has metabolized Janemba completely. They are now one. A complete fusion." replied the Elder Kai. Still performing the Unlock ability ritual on Zangya.

"Could it be because Janemba was the manifestation of evil, instead of an entity with a soul?" asked the Supreme Kai.

"Bingo." said the Elder Kai.

-

"I'm going to slice you wide open!" laughed the now slender, purple Janembuu.

Gohan clapped his hands together and created a shockwave to blow Super Janembuu away.

He roared indiscriminately.

Janembuu took the opportunity to create a long sword. It was red like the original Janemba's, but the blade was shaped like Dabura's.

He swung it downward and created a blade beam.

Gohan had enough sense to leap back and counter with a giant blue ball of energy from his mouth.

Having the full powers of Janemba at his disposal, Janembuu turned into tiny cubes and matter, evading the attack and reforming on the ground.

"You can't touch me, gorilla!" Janembuu laughed pompously.

Gohan was regaining his consciousness, but still was not quite there yet.

-

"We've got to help him remember before it's too late!" shouted Shin.

"Let me talk to him!" Zangya suggested.

"Hmm, but will he listen?" asked the Elder Kai.

"I think he just needs to see a familiar person." Zangya replied.

"Well, we can try I guess." responded the Elder Kai.

-

The fight had conveniently moved closer to the crystal ball in Hell. Golden Great Ape Gohan was only a few meters from it.

Being gigantic, it was perfect.

Appearing on the crystal was Zangya and the others.

This got Gohan's attention, he stopped to look.

"What's this?" Super Janembuu muttered under his breath. Wondering what could get the apes attention.

"Gohan! Listen, it's me! You have to take control before it's too late!" said Zangya on the screen.

"We're all rooting for you, Gohan! Please don't let us down!" said Shin.

Gohan looked to have calmed down a little.

"Hmph! Cheerleaders, eh?" Janembuu smiled behind black and red eyes. He was gathering energy to wipe out the golden great ape Gohan while he appeared distracted.

Light's emitted from Gohan's body and he appeared to be shrinking down as he glowed.

"BYE-BYE YOU FOOL!" shouted Super Janembuu as he fired a ball of pink and violet energy the size of a small moon at Gohan. Somehow he was now high enough to launch such an attack.

It sped down toward Gohan at inconceivable speeds!

Upon collision, the crystal ball nearby shattered and an earthquake of cosmic proportions forever reshaped hell. There was way too much energy in the attack. It was enough to destroy the earth fifty times over, and Gohan was at the epicenter!

The terrain rose and fell. The impact was so loud and powerful that the earthquake ripples looked like water that had a cannonball shot at it!

The violent ripples went on for miles.

-

"GOHAN!" Zangya, The Supreme Kai, Kibito, and the Elder Kai shouted in horror as they watched the devastation on the crystal ball screen.

Tears began to form in Zangya's eyes.

The group fell silent as the smoke enveloped and crashed.

Slowly, it began to clear.

-

Janembuu examined the rubble then his eyes widened in shock. He slowly descended to stand across from the leering visage he saw standing in the smoke.

Glowing, yellow eyes were the only visible thing at first.

After a few more seconds, Gohan was fully visible.

-

"Zangya, look!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

The group sitting together looked on.

"Gohan! He's okay!" Zangya rejoiced as the tears forming in her eyes dissipated. She smiled openly.

Shin and Kibito leaned back, and let out a sigh of relief.

-

A whole new Gohan stood where his last form once was, back to his normal size, albeit a bit taller.

He didn't have so much as a scratch on him, and on top of this, no indication of previous damage.

The ground around him was all gone save for a small patch he stood on. The surrounding was a bottomless pit surrounded by jagged uneven terrain that continued for miles throughout hell.

Gohan slowly gazed up at Janembuu.

He had dark, crimson fur, and a matching tail.

His hair was black but wild and spiky. The top seemed longer than before, and pointier. The back was long but not as long as in his Super Saiyan 3 form.

Some of his hair came around his shoulders.

The pupils of his eyes were a piercing amber with a dark center. He also had the savage red lining on his eyes.

His torso was muscular but not covered in fur like his arms and the rest of his body.

The transformation must have had some magical properties in it as well, since Gohan was also wearing pants.

The pants looked similar to his blue training gi, but instead of being blue, they were black.

Around his waist was a red sash/belt.

His shoes were the black ones he wore with that outfit.

Around his wrists were black bands.

-

"He did it! Haha! He's a Super Saiyan 4!" shouted the Elder Kai.

"Whoa!" shouted Shin.

"A Super Saiyan 4!?"" he asked at the same time Zangya did.

She gazed onto the screen and couldn't help but blush.

"He looks so cool and handsome!" she cooed.

-

Gohan sent a vengeful glare at Janembuu, then slowly grinned confidently.

An aura shot up around him with black electricity. Reminiscent of his Super Saiyan 2 days.


	17. Chapter 17 Crisis After Another

Gohan seem to vanish from Super Janembuu's sight despite him never taking his eyes off of him.

In an instant Gohan was 5 inches in front of Janembuu with a fierce expression.

Before Janembuu could raise his sword to attack, Gohan chopped the side of his neck and shoulder area with enough force to send him smashing downward into the uneven rubble that was now Hell.

"AWH!" Janembuu gawked as he plummeted.

"I need to end this quickly." said Gohan. His voice was noticeably deeper now that he was a Super Saiyan 4.

Janembuu quickly rose to his feet and leered angrily at the crimson saiyan.

He then began turning into cubes and matter again, trying to teleport around.

Gohan's senses had hit an all new high, and he knew exactly how to counter.

He slammed his elbow backward with great force.

The gesture seemed pointless, but the sound of hitting something was abundant and loud.

Janembuu was moving so fast that he was invisible, but Gohan had sensed him anyway, and knew to slam his elbow backward and into Janembuu's face. Right where he was reforming to attack.

"AUGH!" Janembuu yelled before shattering into chunks.

Gohan turned to see Buu's body was once again missing everything from the waist up.

His top half had been blown into tiny chunks just from Gohan's physical attack.

(-)

"Ancestor! Can you see this!" Shin blurted out from the sacred world of the Kai's.

"Of course. That young man is really something." Elder Kai responded, still performing the Unlock potential ability on Zangya.

"So how much stronger is this form than his last one?" asked Zangya, looking at the crystal ball.

"Hmmm, hard to say. If I had to estimate, it'd be around whatever increase his brown giant form was, stacked on top of his previous Super Saiyan transformation." responded the Elder Kai.

The group could see Janembuu shattered into chunks.

(-

-)

The chunks of Janembuu all turned into mini heads.

"You're underestimating me." they all said to Gohan, surrounding him.

Gohan looked like he didn't really care. He seemed to be starring off into the distance.

"FOOL!" Janembuu shouted as his remaining lower half and mini heads all turned into cubes and circled around Gohan.

The mini pink and violet cubes turned into very fine needles, then flew toward Gohan from all directions.

Gohan folded his arms and seem to vanish.

Janembuu's needles collided with one another and he quickly reformed.

"WHAT!?" the pink and violet demon screamed as he tried to locate his Super Saiyan 4 opponent. He looked up, then spun around to see behind him.

Gohan reappeared right in front of him again and delivered a devastating punch to Janembuu's face, however, this time Janembuu wasn't blown in half, and was instead, sent flying into one direction.

He could barely grunt in pain as the hit was so quick and shunted so far.

Gohan reappeared behind him and kicked him straight up into the air.

He must have been holding back a little on purpose so that Janembuu wouldn't fall apart.

Gohan never increased his strength without increasing his speed. The Super Saiyan 4 transformation made him faster than ever before.

"AUGH! AHHH!" Janembuu shrieked with each hit.

As his body shot straight up from Gohan's kicked Gohan brought up both of his hands.

"MA-SENKO TIMES TEN!" he yelled as he fired a black blast with a red outline at Buu from behind as he went up.

Janembuu tried to fall apart and evade the attack, but for some reason he couldn't!

He spun around just in time to see the enormous beam collide with him.

"RR-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed as his body disintegrated and his sword shattered.

After a blinding flash of red and black, the smoke cleared showing the only body part left was his leg.

Janembuu must have been desperate as he regenerated nearly instantaneously.

He teleported downward across from Gohan.

"Why couldn't I manipulate my matter just now?" he demanded at Gohan with a hate filled glare.

"Earlier when I was hitting you, I left a very faint trace amount of my own energy in your system. When you tried to fall apart, I could still manipulate it and so, could slow it down." Gohan responded coldly.

Janembuu powered up a pink aura, likely attempting to cleanse himself of Gohan's trace energy.

Gohan folded his arms non-nonchalantly, but he learned his lesson from Cell not to waste time.

While he looked bored, he was in fact strategizing and gathering energy. Gohan was smarter than typical saiyans due to being raised on earth, and so, could come up with more complex strategies if need be.

Janembuu began to wildly fire ki blasts at Gohan. Each one had the power to destroy planets.

They seemed to be going through Gohan and colliding with the uneven terrain in Hell behind and below him.

Gohan was moving so fast he looked to be standing still.

Janembuu was getting angrier and angrier. Right as he was about to fire a larger blast, Gohan was once again right in front of him and slammed his knee into Buu chest.

It looked as though his body was imploding from the force of Gohan's hit.

"How can I take him out as soon as possible?" Gohan thought to himself.

Janembuu stretched out his hand and grabbed Gohan's knee as he flew back.

This surprised Gohan for a second as Buu reeled himself in with another sword, this time with energy around it.

He viciously thrust the blade at Gohan from a nearly point blank position. Gohan countered by slapping away the tip. This shocked Janembuu once again.

As the rest of his body reeled in, Gohan placed his hand on Janembuu's face and the monsters head turned to vapor before he could even scream.

Gohan teleported back several meters and dusted off his black pants at the knee.

Janembuu regenerated his head nearly instantly, then fired a pink ray from his mouth at Gohan.

Gohan looked back up and countered with an energy blast of his own.

The difference in power was obvious.

Janembuu's eyes widened with horror.

Gohan wasn't even trying and yet his beam overwhelmed Buu's and once again decapitated him upon collision.

Janembuu's head reformed for the umpteenth time and he snarled.

"It's time I end this!" Janembuu shouted.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" replied Gohan, once more in a deeper voice. He seemed to be gathering energy into his right hand.

Janembuu moved back, then shot forward at great speed.

Gohan did the same, and both vanished into thin air. Explosions accord at random places throughout hell as the two warriors teleported around and exchanged blows.

They then reappeared several miles across from one another.

Gohan leaned forward and dashed once again at incredible speed.

Janembuu did the same. "I'll KILL YOU!" he shrieked.

Over the 7 year skip, Gohan too had been learning a new technique. Maybe it was because he was his father's son, or perhaps something in the air, but whatever the case...

"TAKE THIS!" Gohan shouted with zeal.

He punched forward with his hand gathering energy, then a Silver Dragon came out of his fist and aura.

Janembuu opened up a wormhole in front of himself in order to intercept Gohan's attack, but then something unexpected happened.

The wormhole in front of Janembuu shattered like a dinner plate and Gohan's silver dragon fist attack burst through it.

Gohan's new found strength was high enough to bypass dimensions. (Similar to when Gotenks opened a portal as a SSJ3)

"WHA-AAH!" Janembuu was in total astonishment and shock. Gohan's dragon fist technique was very unique in that the dragon bit down on and then swallowed Janembuu whole.

He tried to fall apart and reform outside, but the dragon's mouth was like a vaccum and simply redrew him in.

"NAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Janembuu was in a state of total hysteria. As he flew through the energy dragons belly he was feeling the positive energy burning away at him.

Time and space began to warp in the Otherworld. A second in Hell became an hour in the Sacred World of the Kai's, and became minutes on snakeway.

But this only lasted a few seconds.

(-

-)

From the Sacred world of the Kai's, the crystal ball displaying Gohan's fight winked out and the images turned pitch black.

"What's happening!?" asked Shin.

"Buu hadn't fully mastered Janemba's techniques and is going haywire. It looks like he's trying to warp time." said the Elder Kai.

"So what do we do now?" asked Zangya.

"Hope that boy can finish that monster once and for all." said the Elder Kai.

(-

-)

The silver dragon coiled up and then exploded in a blast that went on for miles, with Janembuu still in the center.

The positive energy in the attack had been Gohan's own, turned into that within him earlier. Gohan made sure the attack would erase Janembuu down to the last atom.

"AARRRRRRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Janembuu's voice could be easily heard as his final pieces of existence tore and faded into nothingness.

Gohan could sense his energy signature fade away, as he landed.

(-

-)

Several hours had passed on the Sacred World of the Kai's, while Gohan had done his dragon fist attack.

During that time, Zangya and the Elder Kai continued the ritual while Shin and Kibito tried to fix the clairvoyance of the crystal ball.

When it came back on, Zangya, Shin, and the others were relieved to see Gohan's attack finished through.

"He did it!" they all shouted at the same time.

"Ahahaha! I knew he had it in him!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." said the Elder Kai.

"How many hours passed when he tried to warp space?" asked Kibito.

"Hmmm, I think about 4 and a half." responded the Elder Kai.

"Does that mean you're finished?" asked Zangya, referring to the Elder Kai's ritual.

"Just a few more minutes." he replied with a grin.

(-

-)

Goku's energy was draining quickly, and like his son fighting in Hell, Goku had no choice but to finish the transformed Cell in the next 3 minutes.

"What's wrong, Goku? You look tired." said Cell from behind his black and orange final form bone mask.

Goku was still in his Super Saiyan 3 state, but his heavy breathing and battle damage made it obvious he couldn't keep this up.

Gotenks had also sustained quite a bit of damage.

"I wouldn't be so cocky! We've still got an ultimate attack!" shouted Gotenks, but as soon as he did, he split back into Trunks and Goten!

"...Uhh-Ohh...this is bad." said both Trunks and Goten at the same time.

"Oh no!" Goku thought out loud. He knew the boys were finished if Cell got to them now.

"Now that's a shame." Cell laughed.

Trunks and Goten took defensive positions as Goku readied an attack.

Cell did an odd move.

He widened his eyes and they turned pitch black. An invisible shockwave of energy blasted Goku, Trunks and Goten all at once.

Being in his transformed state, Goku withstood the blast without much trouble, but Trunks and Goten weren't so lucky.

Goku grunted from the shockwave but the boys let out painful screams.

"AAAAAH!" they both yelled.

Trunks and Goten's entire top shirts had been blown off and their chests and stomachs were bleeding. They reverted back to their base forms and fell through several trees and branches below.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" Goku shouted in terror.

The Super Saiyan 3 flew down to get to his son and son's friend. Both Goten and Trunks were severely injured and out of this fight for good, but they were alive at least.

Cell dashed after Goku.

Using his instant transmission, Goku set Goten and Trunks at the base of a tree.

Cell was closing in.

With his resolve now in desperation, Goku dashed forward and tackled Cell despite being half his size now that he had transformed into the Final form of Frieza's race.

With his hands still on Cell, Goku used instant transmission to teleport them both high into the sky once again.

"I can use that technique too you know." Cell condescended to Goku.

After which, Goku quickly removed his hands and jumped back.

"I'll put you out of your misery." said Cell.

He formed too black spheres of energy around his fists and charged forward.

"I have no choice. I have to use that technique." Goku thought to himself.

Gathering his remaining energy into his fist, Goku concentrated patiently.

"NOW YOU DIIIIIIEEEE!" Cell shouted.

Goten had awoken from his temporary knock out.

His chest and stomach was bleeding, but his external injuries weren't so deep. Same with Trunks. Most of the damage had been internal.

Goten looked up to see his father about to collide with Cell.

While in Otherworld, Goku had developed a technique that could defeat an opponent that had a power level a lot higher than his.

(((If Goku was a 27, Cell would be a 32 in this case.)))

"DRAGON FIIIIIIIIIST!" Goku shouted back and unleashed a long Golden Dragon from his aura. Mirroring his son's Silver Dragon released earlier in otherworld.

"WHAT!" Cell shouted in surprise.

The golden Shenron-like dragon collided with Cell. The flashing lights could be seen for miles.

Cell tried with all of his might to push back, but to no avail. The attack was so quick and so powerful that it pushed him away several miles into the sky.

The dragons head tore through Cell's chest and stomach and came out through his back.

Goku wasn't finished. He remembered Cell's regeneration and so the dragon began to coil around Cells body and bit his neck and shoulder area.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRHH!" Cell screamed in pain as his bone mask shattered, revealing his sharpened teeth.

"I have to make sure I get every single cell in his body!" Goku shouted as he prepared the dragon to detonate.

Still in his Super Saiyan 3 state, Goku did something shocking.

"KAAAAAI-OOOO-KEEEEN!" He shouted as a crimson aura flared up over him and his long golden hair turned a deep darker shade.

The golden dragon turned red as well and then detonated into an explosion that went on for several miles.

"I LIKE CORNBREAD!" Cell shouted before tearing apart completely. His cells, tissue, and genetic make up were all erased completely. As was his energy signature.

The aura disappeared from Goku and several large patches of dark red and purple appeared over his skin and body.

The strain of such a combination was too much.

Goku reverted back to his base form and his eyes were completely white. He had lost consciousness and the dark patches on his body were from his muscles tearing and internal bleeding from using Kaioken.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as Goku's body crashed through several trees before finally landing in front of him

(-

-)

"The check in station is back!" said Shin as he saw the images of King Yemma back in his office with a long line of bodiless souls.

"King Kai, can you hear me?" asked Shin.

King Kai had been listening in to these events for some time now.

"Yep, loud and clear. Looks like the biggest crisis is over." said King Kai.

"Alrighty. King Kai, I want you to tell King Yemma to reincarnate Janembuu and Cell as quickly as possible before either of them regains their bodies." said. Shin.

"Got it!" King Kai responded.

Even though Buu was already dead at the time, and Janemba wasn't completely alive. His use of reality warping coupled with Janemba's absorption made his halo disappear during the fight with Gohan. (((Basically he brought himself back to life.)))

Having become one in a total merge, Janembuu was now his own entity. But his defeat at the hands of Gohan left his soul still with no body and would remain so until condemned to Hell again.

(-

-)

After receiving King Kai's message, King Yemma quickly opened up a book and located Cell and Buu's names. Not wanting to be put inside a giant jelly bean again.

It was a shame that this time around, the fat Majin Buu had not survived and was completely metabolized too.

King Yemma stamped their names with a glowing mark.

From the line of souls, Cell's and Janembuu's turned blue and flew back to earth to be reborn as humans.

(-

-)

"Phew...it's over for good this time." said Shin.

"Not quite. Have a look." said the Elder Kai.

Shin and Zangya looked at the crystal ball intently.

(-

-)

"What's that...?" Gohan asked himself out loud.

Hell began shaking and Janembuu's reality warped jelly beans shattered as hell slowly began to regain it's shape.

But Gohan could feel an extremely powerful energy near by.

"AH-HAHAHA!" a maniacal laugh could be heard.

A portal to earth appeared in the ground where Janembuu was destroyed. It was clouded and had electricity around it, but no doubt this is where the people in hell went to earth.

Even though the universe was turning back to normal, his earlier warps and magic was still in the air.

Perhaps before being destroyed by Gohan's silver dragon fist, Janembuu had attempted to go to Earth and take it's destruction with him.

Gohan looked up to see Broly levitating above him.

But he looked very different.

His hair was long, like that of a Super Saiyan 3 but green instead of gold. His rage must have been building all throughout Gohan's battle with Janembuu.

Broly's skin was a greyish blue, and he still had an "M" on his forehead.

"KAKAROT!" he shouted with a malicious grin and flew past Gohan down into the wormhole.

"Oh no! Dad!" Gohan said as he flew after Broly.

The portal got smaller and smaller before dissipating.

However, the portal to earth was a longer tunnel than one would have thought.

Time and space in the portal hindered Gohan despite being a Super Saiyan 4.

Surely he should have been able to catch up to Broly, but while they were in the tunnel to earth, he could not.

Gohan flew up slightly to see the light in front of Broly.

No doubt it was the earth.

(-

-)

"Hey, MONKEY-AAAWWCK!" Frieza was trying to taunt Vegeta but before he could finish, Vegeta slammed his fist into Frieza's stomach, and caused his body to explode and turn to ash.

"Hmph." he scoffed arrogantly but that was one fool down.

He could feel Gohan's energy as well as Broly's closing in. It was like nothing Vegeta had ever felt before. But he was more jealous and angry than frightened.

Cooler had been defeated by Piccolo's Hellzone grenade earlier, so the only real threat now was the Final Form King Cold.

Cold was angered at seeing his son slaughtered once again.

Even though Vegeta didn't want to admit it, he knew the quickest way to defeat Cold was to put all of his energy into his next attack, the way Goku had done earlier with Cell.

Floating backwards a bit, Vegeta sensed his son's energy was dwindling, as was Kakarot's and Goten. But on the bright side, Cell was gone completely.

King Cold didn't speak and slammed his fist into Vegeta's stomach while he was distracted, then followed it up with a round house kick.

Vegeta grunted but was more angry than hurt. He countered Cold's round house kick with one of his own, creating a large explosion.

(-

-)

The entrance to earth was getting closer, and Gohan knew he had to at least try to stop Broly here, even if he was behind him.

He stretched out both arms and began firing at Broly from behind, but to no avail.

Broly created a barrier around himself and emerged on the other side of the portal as it began to close.

Gohan tried to increase his speed but some reason could not while in the wormhole.

Eventually Gohan shot out and flew across from Broly as the portal finally closed.

Gohan noticed the halo above Broly's head was still in tact.

The laws of the universes dead must not be fully back in place yet, but either way, defeating Broly now would wipe him from existence.

Not wanting to waste time, Gohan scanned for the status quo. He could sense his father, brother and Trunks all were in no shape to fight, but on the bright side, he could sense the Piccolo and Krillin were moving towards Goku's location.

Gohan could also sense Vegeta fighting King Cold.

"I guess the biggest threat now is you." Gohan spoke darkly as his amber colored eyes met with Broly's completely white ones.

Broly began to laugh. "It doesn't matter how furry you get! It won't be enough to stop me!"

And with that a green aura flared up around him with blue electricity. His bluish grey skin and long green hair made him stand out quite obviously.

(-

-)

"Looks like we're done." said the Elder Kai to Zangya.

She had her eyes closed and was meditating through out most of this while he read a comic.

"Really? So like, how do I use this new power?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Just power up, and believe." responded the Elder Kai flatly.

"Power up...and believe?" she asked out loud as she clenched her fists, about ready to do so. Zangya looked as though she were having an incredible revelation.

"Uhhh! Try believing somewhere else!" comically exclaimed the Elder Kai as he tried to move away, knowing her power up would blow him away.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zangya yelled and her new found powerful aura did just that to the Elder Kai and the others nearby.

Her skin turned from teal to a lighter, slightly greener color. Her hair also turned a shade closer to red, but not quite. It was like a merge between her base form and her Full Power Race of Hera form.

"Incredible!" shouted the Supreme Kai trying to shield his eyes from the air and lights whisking about.

Zangya could feel it too. She was stronger than ever.

On the crystal ball nearby, the images of Gohan fighting Broly came into view, but there was another scene change.

Zangya looked over to see the images of Bojack and the other Galaxy Soldiers. They were lying low until Gohan was exhausted.

The Supreme Kai could see the look of disdain creep across Zangya's face once again.

"Facing the past is never easy." he said as he tried to console her.

"It's like seeing my inner demons out in the open." said Zangya, still looking at the crystal.

"I have one more favor to ask." she added.

"What's that?" asked The Supreme Kai.

"I've worn this outfit and similar ones like it for years. Not the same exact one of course, but clothes with this style. I guess I didn't realize it til now, but it really reminds me of my days as a menace." she said somewhat ashamed.

"I see." said Kibito stepping forward while the Elder Kai rose to his feet from the earlier blow away.

"Basically, do you think you could give me an outfit change and a sword?" asked Zangya.

"Sure thing." said Kibito as he held out his hand.

"Not a problem." Shin added with a grin.

"You kid's these days..." grumbled the Elder Kai, still dusting off his pants.

Kibito's clothes magic changed Zangya's outfit.

Her earrings became Potara styled ones. She gained golden bangles around her biceps. Her boots become white and closer to the style of the Supreme Kai's.

Around her hands were gold bracers and white, fingerless gloves.

Her shirt became a silky tank top. Over this was a sleeveless white robe-like over shirt that only reached past her waist. Lastly she had a golden belt that looked similar to Broly's ring. (((Her pants changed too but were still white.)))

The Supreme Kai held out his hand and created a sword (slightly shorter than Future Trunks') with a blue and gold sheath.

"Here you go." he said as he handed it to her.

Zangya was amazed at her new outfit and took the sword happily.

"Thank you guys so much." she said cheerfully.

She unsheathed the sword to look at it before attaching it to her waist.

"That sword is made of Katchin, the hardest metal in the universe, but I made the blade white to match your outfit better." said Shin.

Zangya gave them a look of determination.

"I shall escort you to earth." said Kibito.

"Right!" Zangya nodded, finally ready to face her past.


	18. Chapter 18 Husband-Wife Kamehameha

Gohan charged forward and slammed his fist square in between Broly's eyes.

Being a Majin LSSJ3, the lightning continued to coruscate around him. Even though Gohan was a SSJ4, it didn't damage Broly to the degree he wanted.

Broly's head went back a bit but then he shot forward and slammed his fist into Gohan who blocked by crossing both his arms.

The shockwave from that attack alone raised and lowered nearby terrain. Like an explosion had gone off.

"I'll turn you into a shag carpet." laughed Broly and he teleported and vanished.

"Oh, please." Gohan responded sarcastically, and he teleported and vanished as well.

The two were exchanging blows at high speed, but Gohan still had the advantage.

But even so, he knew Broly was getting stronger with every minute.

Gohan had used quite a bit of his energy to defeat Super Janembuu earlier, and so, was not at full strength.

Because Broly was not only a Legendary Super Saiyan 3, but also a "Super" Majin (having blueish grey skin) his body was also more durable now since he still counted as his otherworld body. The Halo above his head was still there.

If Gohan destroyed him now, the mighty saiyan would cease to exist in this dimension.

Gohan and Broly reappeared across from one another. Gohan's piercing amber colored eyes stood out the most, but Broly was unaffected as he knew he too was strong.

"I'm going to have to put all of my energy into this next attack." Gohan lamented.

He would have liked a fair fight with Broly but with everything at stake, he knew he had no choice.

Broly began charging up his Super Omega Blaster technique as Gohan gathered energy to right hand.

-

During Broly's Second coming this time around, Gohan had defeated him this time (since he continued training since the Cell Saga) by going Super Saiyan 3.

With a little help from Zangya, Trunks and Goten, as well as his fathers spirit, launched Broly into the sun.

Goku's help at that time was less than in the movie. (((I might write this later.)))

-

From a building nearby, Bojack's crew waited patiently for their opportunity at revenge.

-

A nearby stream of light went across the sky, and collided with King Cold.

"AAAWWWWWRRRRRGGGHH!" he bellowed before smearing off into dust.

Vegeta had released all of his energy defeating the icy tyrant once and for all, and similarly to Goku, fell to the ground in base form, exhausted.

-

Gohan looked to the side while gathering energy into his hand. He could sense Vegeta's energy drop, but he knew he had defeated King Cold.

"Broly, I really don't want to do this to you. You're already dead. If I destroy your body now, you'll cease to exist in this dimension. Please just go back to the otherworld and leave the earth out of this." Gohan spoke in a serious voice. Being a Super Saiyan 4 always made a saiyan's voice a little deeper.

"Awww, heh heh heh, but you better worry about yourself first." Broly replied sarcastically.

Forget the earth, Broly's energy output was so exponential. The power he was gathering in his two hands was enough to destroy the entire solar system 100 times over.

"I'm sorry, but you've given me no choice." said Gohan as he moved his arm below himself in front of him and raise his other fist with silvery energy around it.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE SON OF KAKAROT!" Broly yelled.

He fired a sphere of green energy with a dark blue outline the size of a small moon.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Gohan shouted and he fired a red kamehameha.

Gohan was going to use his Dragon Fist technique again, but an energy struggle was more appropriate and so he changed his attack. It was a Super Kamehameha x10 attack.

Gohan noticed something horrendous.

Broly's energy sphere was getting bigger and bigger. Soon enough, it cover the whole sky completely.

"What!?" Gohan asked rhetorically to himself.

He now had his back to the ground below, and was firing up. He could no longer see Broly, but he knew he was back there.

Broly's muscles were bulging with intensity. He was really pushing down.

Lucky for Gohan, they were several miles above the ground. If either energy were to touch the planet, it was detonate and be history.

"No! No!" Gohan lamented trying to sustain his beam to match Broly's back.

Vegeta was barely conscious but he could see the green and blue energy of the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 dominate the sky.

Goku had regained consciousness too as did Trunks but all were too weak to help Gohan now.

"You can do it, bro." Goten whispered.

"Gohan's energy is phenomenal...but Broly is..." Goku grunted still in pain from earlier.

-

Gohan's struggle surprised even himself. He should have defeated Broly with ease, but the Majin enhancements must have really tweaked his power.

-

"Elder, look!" said the Supreme Kai from the Sacred World of the Kai's.

The crystal ball showed the images from space.

Broly was in space with a barrier around himself, but his energy attack was the same size as the Earth itself!

Zangya looked to Kibito.

"Teleport me next to Gohan." she commanded and Kibito nodded.

Shin turned to see the two finally teleport away.

Being Mystic, Zangya was still no match for a Majin Legendary Super Saiyan 3, but any help would be appreciated.

-

Gohan pushed up more energy to push Broly's energy sphere out of the atmosphere.

The struggle had been continuing for some time, and Gohan was now in the upper atmosphere.

The ground below was causing earthquakes and entire mountains began rising and falling just from being near such volatile energy.

Broly's planet-sized Super Omega Sphere was being pushed destroying nearby asteroids.

"UURRR-RRRRUUUH!" Broly grunted and sent the energy back down to Gohan.

It had enough force to push Gohan back a few more meters.

Gohan had the energy to sustain an end to Broly's closing in, but not quite enough to guarantee he could over take him.

"Come on! Come on!" Gohan chanted to himself to stay focused and keep his composure.

His Kamehameha was now several miles wide and long. Roughly 100 times bigger than his energy struggle with Cell those many years ago.

Just as Broly added more output (his energy continues growing since he is Legendary) Zangya finally appeared next to Gohan.

"Huh? You're back!" Gohan said to her, but still had to concentrate on the beam.

Zangya's new mystic outfit clashed strongly with the last one he saw her in, but he was glad to see she was stronger.

"Thank you Kibito." said Zangya and he simply nodded then teleported away.

"Let's finished this, Gohan!" she added and charged purple energy into her hands next to Gohan.

"KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEE!" Zangya began. She had learned to use this technique over the years from the sparring sessions with Gohan. The light gleamed through her finger tips.

Hearing her start it out gave Gohan a confidence boost to which he had to join in the last syllable.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they both yelled, side by side, and their energies merged.

The struggle was now easily one sided.

"WHAT!?" Broly screamed.

"Where did he get all of that power from!?" he asked out loud, not being able to see Zangya down below there.

Growing impatient and desperate, Broly began firing some volleys to detonate his multi-solar system destroyer, but his energy blasts were canceled by a wall of energy.

"Who!?" Broly looked over, and several hundred meters away was the Supreme Kai and Kibito inside of a barrier similar to Broly's. Shin had his arms out and a determined look.

"NOW! TOGETHER!" Gohan shouted and the two merged Kamehameha's quintupled in size and finally overtook and engulfed Broly's planet sized energy sphere. It seem to almost absorb it.

Shin looked at Kibito and he nodded. The two then teleported back to the Sacred planet of the Kai's.

"AAAARRRRRGGHHH! KAKARROOOOOOOOT!" Broly shrieked hysterically trying to fire more volleys.

Gohan and Zangya pushed up with all of their might and the deluge of energy, both from Broly's attack and Gohan's with Zangya's collided into his barrier.

Broly's barrier shattered like glass and the Majin Legendary Super Saiyan 3 knew his time was up.

The light lavender colored energy swallowed Broly whole. Because it was several miles wide, he was like a pebble in a pool.

"UUEEEHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH! AH! AAAARRRRRRRGGGH!" he shrieked as he realized his body was turning into ash and vapor.

After one last explosion that lit up the entire galaxy, Broly's energy signature began to fade.

Eventually it was gone completely.

Lucky for everyone, Gohan had concentrated the beam so precisely that only the beam held the energy, including the ones from Broly's last attack and so the earth was not destroyed.

-

A few moments later, the dust cleared and Gohan and Zangya were breathing heavily. Gohan was no longer a Super Saiyan 4.

That last attack took all of his energy, and so he stood, back in base form, about to fall from the sky, but Zangya caught his arm and put it over her shoulder as they descended slowly to the ground.

She still had a lot more energy than him despite that last push. Gohan had dedicated 99.9% of his energy into that last push, where as Zangya only put in 75% because she knew it was enough and she needed to save some for her 'reunion'.

When they finally landed, Gohan collapsed to one knee despite Zangya trying to help him.

"Hah!" he gasped still tired from the energy struggle.

"You look different." Gohan added, under his breath slightly, but he gave his girlfriend a tired grin.

He noticed her top and earrings were different due to Kibito's clothes changing beam.

"The Old Kai gave me this power boosting ritual. It took forever, but I guess it was worth it." said Zangya grinning. She then stopped and looked to her side with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

Zangya teleported up causing Gohan to lose his balance some and collapse to one knee. He didn't immediately see why, but then heard an exchange of punches and kicks ending in the group of the Galaxy soldiers (Bojack, Bido, Bujin, and Kogu) falling down on top of one another a mere 5 meters from where Gohan stood.

He looked up to see Zangya land back next to him.

Bojack and his crew had rushed them, but Zangya was able to knock all of them away.

"Urrrrhh...You worthless traitor." Bojack growled as he rose to his feet.

Zangya unsheathed her sword slowly and sent a glare back to her former boss. 


	19. Chapter 19 Closure

Bojack had taken a knee to the gut during his rush attempt on the now weakened Gohan.

He was furious that an underling would have the audacity to attack him. Former or not.

"Urrrhhh...You worthless traitor." Bojack growled as he rose to his feet.

Bujin (the midget in the red hood) and Bido (the one with the beard and mohawk) all had murderous scowls save for Kogu (the one with the sword), who only looked irritated.

"Where do you get off calling me a traitor after what you almost did to me!" Zangya fired back.

"What do you mean?" asked Kogu. They were rushing Gohan, not her, so he didn't understand.

"You would raise a sword against your own kind!?" Bujin asked in a bitter tone. He seemed most eager to serve Bojack and disregarded Kogu's question completely.

Gohan could only watch.

"Don't listen to her! She's been brainwashed by these earth dogs!" Bojack barked.

"Kogu...brother you have to hear me out. Bojack isn't the man you think! You and the others were already dead when he tried to kill me! He was going to fire an attack through me! He doesn't value or care about any of you! Even now, he's only using you!" Zangya said as she powered up.

Bojack, Bido and Bujin only smiled.

Kogu put his hand on the handle of his sword but stopped.

"Is this true?...How can I tell if you're lying?" he asked looking at Zangya then back at his team.

"Remember when our parents died, and the rest of our planet? All we had left was each other, so we joined up with this crew. Brother, why would I lie to you about this? I haven't anything to gain!" Zangya pleaded.

A flashback ensued.

At the time of their joining up, Zangya and the other Galaxy Soldiers were so proud of Bojack's power, being the pinnacle of their race and happily pledged their allegiance to him because he promised them each entire worlds and riches.

It was selfish and naive, but with no one left, Zangya and Kogu eventually got use to and even began to incorporate some of Bojack's ruthlessness.

This however would prove to be their downfall once the Supreme Kai's got wind of it and sealed them within a star.

Kogu looked down in a thinking manner. He had seen his sister aid during a solar system destroying energy struggle. No doubt she had become more noble, and thus more likely to be telling the truth.

"We were in the wrong when we attacked earth. No one has the right to take away the life of another in cold blood. Neither do they have the right to take what isn't theirs by force." Zangya continued.

"Hahahaha! Do you hear yourself!? Look at what that boy has done to you! You sound like a wannabe saint!" Bujin hissed whilst pointing at Gohan when he refereed to him.

Zangya decided to just ignore the midget and continue talking to her sibling.

"Kogu! Please!" she pleaded.

Bojack was losing his patience and waiting for his underling's response.

"I...I believe you!" said Kogu as he drew his sword and jumped away from the remaining Galaxy Soldiers with his sword pointing toward them.

"You two were always the most foolish." Bojack grunted with his arms folded but also with a malicious smirk. Bido shared the expression.

Bojack was almost proud of his treacherous reputation.

"If lord Bojack was going to kill you he must have had a good reason." said Bujin as he moved part of his red hood to get a better view of his prey. He didn't care whether Bojack was right or Zangya. He wanted revenge on Gohan for killing him. Bido was the same.

"Bido, kill Kogu." Bojack barked, prompting Bido to teleport up. Kogu did the same and the explosions from their high speed exchanges could be felt.

"While we were in Hell, watching you train wasn't the only thing I could see. You really have fallen far, Zangya." said Bujin.

"You were trash to begin with, Bujin, so you're the last person who should be saying that to me." Zangya fired back sharply.

"Oh-ho-ho, still got that attitude I see. I saw more than you think heh heh heh. The way you let this earth boy ravage your body again and again and again. Only a woman could be that naive." Bujin sneered.

Zangya blushed in extreme embarrassment and Gohan looked slightly away, blushing as well.

Bojack could be heard chuckling.

"Enough, I'm sending you back to Hell!" said Zangya.

Bujin screeched and charged forward with teal colored energy spheres around both of his hands but Zangya seemed to have disappeared.

Gohan moved out of the way and then there was only silence.

Bujin turned around and Zangya reappeared behind Bojack, who quickly spun around and jumped away.

"YAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Bujin screamed as several flashes and bruises appeared all over his body. The pupils in his eyes disappeared and he fell over.

"Because you still have your halo's that must mean this is still an otherworld body. If I kill you now, you'll cease to exist in this dimension, so I knocked you out instead." said Zangya, although her explanation literally fell on deaf ears, since he was already knocked out.

During her vanishing she had done the same to Bido.

Zangya's new Mystic powers made her speed beyond comprehension.

Bido fell on top of Bujin with blank white eyes and bruises also all over his body too.

Kogu was a bit winded and landed a few feet away from his sister.

"It's over, Bojack. I'm sickened that I ever served someone like you." said Zangya with her sword pointed toward him.

"HAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Bojack bellowed as he transformed to his lime green, red haired state.

"I'LL RIP YOUR TINY ARMS OFF!" he shouted like a wrestler.

Bujin and Bido's bodies turned into spirit clouds and rose away, presumably back to the check in station in Otherworld.

Zangya zoomed forward as did Bojack.

A large slash appeared across his chest and he bled purple.

"AARGH!" he grunted and leaped back, firing several Grand Smasher energy blasts in every direction.

Gohan was still tired, and so, could barely keep up. Oddly enough, it was Kogu who moved him to safety.

"Come on!" said Kogu as he lifted Gohan's arm over his shoulder and carried him off several meters.

Gohan was surprised to have him fighting on their side so quickly.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I only did that because my sister cares for you." said Kogu as he let Gohan down on a plateau like cliff. Gohan also noticed his accent was more pronounced where as Zangya didn't seem to have one at all.

Zangya smiled when she saw her brothers gesture and focused her attention back on Bojack.

She sent a great deal of energy into her sword.

"Just like you showed me no mercy, I will extend that same treatment to you!" she shouted as she charged up her aura and sword.

"LIKE I CARE! YOU WERE ALWAYS A WORTHLESS INSIGNIFICANT FOOOL!" Bojack roared, once again flying forward with his Galactic Buster.

Similarly to when he and Gohan charged forward toward one another those many years ago, Zangya did the same.

The lights flashed for miles and she reappeared on the other side of him with her sword in front.

But this time, Bojack was not disintegrated.

Zangya spat up a small bit of purplish blood and stumbled forward, using the sword to hold her up.

She had taken a hit to her cheek. Even though she was Mystic, she had still used up a great deal of energy assisting Gohan earlier. Bojack had refined his clashes, likely to defeat Gohan. He was also much stronger than those many years ago.

"No!" Kogu yelled.

Gohan looked shocked.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU SEE! YOU REALLY ARE NOTHING! EVEN NOW!" Bojack laughed.

Zangya slowly put her sword away. She turned to him, wiping the side of her face and grinned.

"You missed what I did during that flash." said Zangya.

"WHAT!?" Bojack barked.

"Good bye, and good riddance, Bojack." Zangya waved.

"AAAAAHHH-WCKK!" Bojack's scream became a cough as a line appeared around his neck and his head shot off of his shoulders and into the air with a trail of purple blood similar to a rocket.

He kept an outraged, wide-eyed, open-mouthed expression the entire time his head was in the air and hit the ground.

It rolled over to Zangya's boots, then began to fade.

Bojack's body and blood began to fade into nothingness as well. He wasn't going back to the Otherworld.

Kogu was shocked at first, but then couldn't help but smirk at how strong his sister had become.

Zangya flew over to her brother and gave him a hug.

During Bojack's invasion those many years ago, no one informed her he had been killed. She had to feel it out herself after Bido and Bojack were defeated.

"You've become strong." said Kogu.

"Oh, Kogu, I wish things had turned out differently. We have so much to catch up on! I have so much to tell you." said Zangya.

"Looks like it's gonna have to wait." Kogu lamented with a disappointed half smirk.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Zangya.

He pointed to his halo and his body began to look see through.

Zangya gasped and remembered that he wasn't allowed on earth now that the Otherworld was fully restored. Janembuu's magic must have finally run out.

"Kogu!" Zangya cried as she embraced her brother once again.

Seeing tears flow from her eyes made Gohan feel bad as well.

"Please take good care of her." said Kogu facing Gohan as he gave a genuine smile.

"I will. I promise!" said Gohan.

Kogu moved his hand on his sister's shoulder, then disappeared as an otherworld cloud, floating back up before completely vanishing to the check in station.

Gohan walked over to Zangya slowly and embraced her to let her know he was there for her.

"Looks like it's finally over." said Gohan.

Zangya wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Let's go and see the others." said Gohan.

-

After a few minutes of a little more rest, Gohan and Zangya made their way over to the remaining Z-Fighters.

"A Super Saiyan 4!? Wow Gohan! You've really grown! I'm so proud of you, son!" said Goku although he was still sore.

Vegeta was seething in jealousy.

("How could I be surpassed this far...and by a half breed!") he thought as he impatiently drummed his fingers on his arms while they were folded.

"You're the best, Gohan!" said Goten.

"Now I have no chance in heck at beating you! Please remind me not to make you angry!" joked Krillin

Which made the others laugh. (But for different reasons.)

Piccolo was also proud of how strong Gohan had become.

-

After a few arrangements, the Z-Fighters and their friends decided to celebrate Janembuu's defeat at Bulma's house.

It was to take place a few days later.

During the break, Gohan had to call Videl and Erasa and break the news of his relationship status.

A task he saw harder than fighting a Majin Legendary Super Saiyan 3.

Gohan didn't want to break their hearts, but convincing either to a harem would have been disrespectful. He realized that now and was trying to curve away any more of his uncontrollable addiction.

Erasa didn't seem like the type to mind sharing, but Videl on the other hand was very possessive.

Gohan liked both but after all he had been through with Zangya, he couldn't bring himself to replace her with one of them.

-

After a few more days, Gohan finally decided it was time to tell everyone.

The party at Bulma's house was what one would expect. Quite extravagant and with everyone invited.

Goku and Vegeta were having an eating contest, and Goten and Trunks were playing pranks on Krillin.

Bulma's mother and Chi-chi helped serve dishes, and Master Roshi kept his eyes wandering back to Android 18.

It was a bright day and for once, Gohan finally felt all the threats were dealt with.

Because Cell and Janembuu had been reincarnated, Hell would stay in place.

Bojack and Broly were wiped from existence, as unfortunate as that was.

The only real powerful enemies were King Cold and Frieza, and so long as they were in Hell, they were no threat. Pikkon could always keep them in check. (And as a rule of thumb, with King Yemma back in place, souls in hell lost their bodies.)

Gohan was wearing his dark blue martial arts gi similarly to Goku.

He was finally fully comfortable.

"I have an announcement to make everyone!" said Gohan, and the others stopped to look attentively. Gohan had developed quite the reputation over the years and so, they were eager to hear what he had to say.

He cleared his throat and blushed because he wasn't expecting to get everyone's attention so easily.

"As many of you know, I've been hanging around Zangya for these past few years." he began, prompting Zangya to blush.

"Well, to make a long story short, we are engaged to be married!" Gohan announced.

The Z-Fighters and their friends cheered and applauded. Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi weren't surprised but were happy for them nonetheless.

"It's about time!" said Chi-chi as she smiled and folded her arms. A very stark contrast to how she felt many years ago.

"All right, Gohan!" Goku cheered.

Gohan looked back to Zangya and she silently motioned for him to come closer with her finger, still blushing.

"What is it?" Gohan asked and got closer to hear her whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." she said softly.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Gohan shouted unintentionally but the others heard it anyway.

They cheered and congratulated even louder now.

"Way to go, Gohan!" said Krillin

"Can't say I blame him heh heh." Master Roshi chuckled.

Goku was excited to be a grandfather.

"Heh heh, they had sex." Trunks giggled under his breath to which Goten scratched the back of his head not being familiar with the term.

"But I thought you only got pregnant if you wanted to. Not that I have a problem with this." Gohan whispered.

"I thought that too, but I guess your ummm...cells were super charged when you were a Super Saiyan 4..." she whispered with a more coy tone.

Piccolo could hear them and his eyes widened. He tried to shake the mental image from his head.

The group continued celebrating for several minutes, but then the Supreme Kai teleported in the center them.

"Oh! Hello everyone! Sorry to barge in like this!" said the Supreme Kai.

"Hey! What's up? Here to enjoy some of the food?" asked Goku.

"Maybe later Goku, but I must speak to Gohan! It is of the utmost importance!" Shin said excitedly.

"Well, if you say so." said Gohan as he rose from his seat.

"This way!" said Shin.

"I'll be back." Gohan whispered to Zangya as he left.

He grabbed The Supreme Kai's arm and they teleported away.

"Wonder what that's about." said Goku.

Vegeta's perception of Gohan had changed a lot. He was now obsessed with surpassing him instead of just Kakarot.

-

Shin must have learned the Instant Transmission (or similar) ability from Kibito in the days prior.

Shin teleported Gohan up to the check in station in King Yemma's office.

To the right, just a few meters away, was a strange man.

He had effeminate features and blue skin. His hair was white but stood up instead of down. Held in his hand was a scepter with a crystal that floated at the top like a small black planet, complete with a ring.

Around his neck and shoulders was a blue ring. The rest of his attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations and a blue sash. He also seemed to wear black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

He rested the scepter on his shoulder and slowly turned to Gohan.

"Hello." he spoke in a peaceful, and somewhat absent-minded tone. 


	20. Chapter 20 The Next Generation

**Author's Note:** Here's where things diverge the furthest than anything so far in the DBZ universes mechanics, so just bare with it. This has always been my theory on the Race of Hera, I also get into OC territory a little, but it's the last chapter so wingo! lol.

I will be writing my version of the "Battle of the Gods" events sometime after of this universe. So if you're interested, please stay tuned. I may also be revising some parts of this story so look out for that too. There's a reason I wanted it seperate from here.

To see what happens next, please read my other story titled "Battle of the Gods AU"

Another thing; why do people always read the last chapter first? Please don't become another person who read one chapter then has no idea what the fuck they are talking about XD then get angry with me. It says in the description that this was a Gohan x Zangya alternate universe, so I don't get why people are so lost that they can't just PM me.

It would just confuse you even more so please read from the beginning or at least middle hahaha. If you still don't understand something, just message me.

Also, the wiki use to say the God of Destruction's name was Bills, but now it's Beerus so I'm just gonna go with that. It says battle of the gods happened 4 years after Buu, but honestly I think that's wrong. Even so, I'll do my best.

I also heard Toriyama was going to make the movie non-canon. Is that true? Well I guess it doesn't really matter. If it is, then think of this as a "What if of a what if."

-

When I first wrote this, my goal was to get 20 Reviews and 20 Followers, but somehow I ended up at around 100+! So thanx everyone! ^o^ lol

_If any of you know a good name for the children of Gohan and Zangya, please leave some suggestions in reviews or message me._ I need a girl name and a boys. Also what you think they'd look like! I have one design (said in this chapter) for the girl and for the boy, I think I might give him Kogu's hairdo.

I will be getting Deviant Art commissions from some trusted artists and want to expand some ideas if it can be helped lol.

I won't be writing the GT Era stuff because it would require OC's (in the continuity of this universe) and those sit the least well with people XP, but I might write a multiverse-esque follow up sometime soon, so please look out for that!

Without further ado, here is the wrap up! 

* * *

><p>"Um...Hi!" said Gohan, not knowing how to respond to such an interesting looking individual.<p>

"Oh yes! Where are my manners! My name is Whis, and I've come to offer you something very special. A job like no other!" said the blue skinned man. His tone was also rather dainty, but Gohan knew to show some respect just out of politeness.

"A job...well, sorry to be so dismissive, but I don't think I could commit to anything right now. I sort of need to get one on Earth, what with what's coming next and all." said Gohan, referring to his child on the way.

"But what did you have in mind?" Gohan then asked.

"Would you like to become the God of Destruction?" asked Whis while looking off at the doorway then back at him.

"What!?" Gohan asked in a shocked tone.

"Would you like to become the God of Destruction?" Whis asked again in the same exact tone not noticing that Gohan's outburst was rhetoric.

"You can make people God's?" asked Gohan.

"Yes." said Whis.

"Hmmm..." Gohan began to think to himself.

With the power of a God, he would be able to protect anyone or anything. But he might have to do things he doesn't want to as well.

Whis actually noticed Gohan thinking and grinned.

"I've been watching you in particular for some time now. You defeated the Demon God, Buu, the Bio-Android, Cell, and the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. I wouldn't offer this to just anyone. Your strength, with my training would be unrivaled. Originally I thought you were the Super Saiyan God." Whis explained as his staff projected the images of the fights recently fought.

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head somewhat embarrassed.

It was like watching an action movie, starring him.

The Supreme Kai who had been there this whole time as well as King Yemma were just listening in.

"What's a Super Saiyan God?" asked Gohan.

"One appeared a long time ago. When you were fighting in Hell, I was watching and felt your power. I thought it was you, but you didn't have God Ki so it must have just been an extremely powerful transformation." said Whis, who was undoubtedly referring to Gohan's Super Saiyan 4 transformation.

"How do I become a Super Saiyan God?" asked Gohan.

"That, I don't know. But you can become the God of Destruction with my help." said Whis. He was polite but his bluntness sort of cancelled it out.

"What happened to the last God of Destruction?" asked Gohan.

"He's asleep and won't be awake for another four years, however, I can train you now." said Whis.

"I...think I'm going to have to...decline...sorry...it's just that, now that everything is peaceful, and with a child on the way, taking on anymore responsibilities just seems unreasonable." said Gohan.

Whis held a crystal ball in his hand and looked inside. He didn't speak for a full minute, much to Gohan's concern, he then looked up and smiled.

"Okay." he finally said.

"Umm...alright then." Gohan replied awkwardly.

"But hang on, uh...what exactly are you?" asked Gohan.

"I serve as the martial arts master for the current and future God of Destruction." replied the blue skinned man.

Gohan couldn't sense anything from him so wasn't sure how to gauge his strength.

"God Ki is incomprehensible, so don't think too hard on it." Whis commented when he noticed Gohan trying to sense him.

"I guess I'll just take your word for it." said Gohan. He then turned to the Supreme Kai.

"Just a minute please." said Whis looking back into his crystal ball.

"Your wife is of the Race of Hera, is she not?" asked Whis.

"Yes." replied Gohan. Although technically they weren't married yet.

"So your offspring is going to be extremely powerful. The Race of Hera or 'Hera-seijins' were originally created by the God of Destruction to serve as his personal, Supreme Kai's." said Whis.

"What!?" shouted Gohan and the Supreme Kai.

"And we just unlocked her full potential! Oh no!" the Supreme Kai then added.

"So Zangya had more to her than I thought!" said Gohan.

"Relax Supreme Kai, she's a good guy now, remember?" said Gohan, noticing Shin's distress.

Shin regained his composure and put his hand on his chin in a thinking pattern.

"I thought there was something odd about her. There was definitely a reason why she reminded me of the West Supreme Kai, other than pointy ears that is." said Shin.

Whis once again looked away from the crystal in his hand.

"So if they were supposed to be the God of Destruction's Supreme Kai's, why did he destroy them?" asked Gohan.

"There numbers were never great, even when their planet was intact, but like all warrior races that could transform, the Race of Hera were the same. Inheriting the destructive nature of the God of Destruction made them more susceptible to evil deeds. In short, they were quick to fight and destroy others, planet's included, causing an imbalance in the Universe." explained Whis.

"So that's why Zangya and Kogu were so quick to take on Bojack's mindset those many years ago." said Gohan. He remembered hearing they were sealed within a star, and now it all made even more sense.

Shin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he simply forget about the Galaxy Soldiers, or was that a different generation of Kai? Gohan was also intrigued.

"So...did the God of Destruction create the Saiyan's too?" asked Gohan.

"Not quite. It was a God of Destruction, but not the one I'm referring too." said Whis.

"There are more than one?" asked Gohan.

"Yes." said Whis. "One per universe, and there are twelve universes. The one who created the Race of Hera is called Beerus. He comes from Universe Seven." said Whis.

Gohan didn't want to over think that and so chose to let it go.

"With the abilities of the Saiyans, the emotions and rapid growth of Humans, as well as the base power threshold of the Race of Hera, your daughter is going to become notable force in the universe very quickly. You should really take the opportunity to get stronger now." said Whis facing Gohan and Shin directly.

(((With some training, Zangya's race can have strength even with Ascended to Full Powered Super Saiyan's in BASE FORM. Whis is referring to the x50 multiplier of a Super Saiyan stacking on top of that, in addition to the Race of Hera's transformation. If you're good at calculating power levels, you'll see for yourself. But if you don't believe in power levels, then don't worry about it...)))

"So I'm going to have a daughter...Hmmm...but I would have to leave Zangya alone and pregnant...Well, before I accept, would I have to destroy planets with people on them?" asked Gohan.

"No, only the ones you want to." Whis answered politely.

The freedom seemed more appealing to him, and so he gave it more consideration.

"Do you think you could come back in a year?" asked Gohan. He wanted to see if he could secure a job at Capsule Corporation first. Knowing Bulma, he knew she could maybe pull some strings for him if he got into a pinch. And with a child on the way, he wouldn't have to abandon Zangya.

"Sure!" said Whis when he finally looked up. "I'll be back in one year." he gleamed.

Gohan was going to ask how he knew all of this information earlier, but being in Otherworld and a powerful being, he figured Whis would have some sort of extra sensory ability anyway.

("That other God won't be awake for four years, so I hope whatever training he was offering will be enough should he decide to pay earth a visit.") thought Gohan.

Shin was dumbfound with all the new revelations, but he was talking with Whis telepathically during Gohan's conversation...

According to what was felt, Gohan was not pure of heart and neither was Vegeta at the moment although both were obviously more good than evil.

"I'd better take you back now." said Shin.

Gohan nodded and Whis simply grinned and waved.

Gohan then touched Shin's arm teleporting back to the Earth and the others.

-

They reappeared in front of Goku and Vegeta who gave a surprised jolt in response.

"So how was it, Gohan!" asked Goku.

"You're not going to believe this but this guy was offering me to become the God of Destruction!" said Gohan.

This got the attention of literally everyone. A trip to Otherworld removed all doubt that Gohan was telling the truth.

"That's absurd!" shouted Vegeta. He knew who Beerus was and remembered that title was held with utmost fear and respect. How could it be offered to this half breed?

"Uh...well I denied it for now, but I'm going to take his training a year from now. It turns out the current God of Destruction is sleeping and won't be active for four years." said Gohan, scratching the back of his head.

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT!" shouted Vegeta powering up.

"Uuh...?" Gohan didn't know what to say. Goku and the others were surprised too.

"You'll fight me here and now, Gohan!" said Vegeta. It seemed his jealousy had finally boiled over.

"Hey, what about me!?" said Goku.

"You're next, Kakarot! It's bad enough that I've been surpassed by this clown, but now his half-breed son! This is ridiculous!" said Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta, calm down. We're supposed to be celebrating." said Bulma.

"Yeah dad, chill." said Trunks.

Chi-chi moved closer to Goku and touched his arm. She had wanted Gohan to become a scholar years ago, but now he was being offered to become a God. That was as over the top as it got.

Vegeta clenched his fist then his aura disappeared. He kept his glare but now training was the top priority.

"So why'd you turn it down? Being a God sounds like it'd be really cool!" asked Goten.

"Yeah!" shouted Trunks agreeing with his friend.

"Well, with a baby on the way, I figure I should stay here for now." answered Gohan.

"Yeah, that makes sense." said Krillin.

"I hope whatever training that guy gives me will make me stronger than the other God of Destruction. Three years or not." said Gohan.

"This is incredible!" said Goku. Even in his wildest dreams he never thought his son would go this far.

"But you're still gonna need to get a job, bro." said Krillin. A comment that made the others, including Gohan laugh.

Gohan then made his way back to sit beside his fiancee and the others just stared intently.

He looked at Zangya who only raised her brows anticipating more for Gohan to say.

"You aren't going to believe what that guy told me about you!" Gohan said to her excitedly.

He then turned to the others with a look of enthusiasm.

"Bulma, do you think I could borrow the dragon radar? There's something I'd like to ask Shenron!" said Gohan.

-

From space, Whis was still peering into a crystal ball. It showed the images of the future and was quite an interesting sight. Although it's not known how far ahead Whis is looking.

Gohan looks very different in the future.

He has long black hair that looks like a mix between SSJ3 and SSJ4 hairstyles. The top and sides seem more "wild yet relaxed".

Around his back and shoulders is a weighted cape similar to Piccolo's, however instead of being white, Gohan's is black.

His pants look like his dark blue martial arts gi pants, however instead of blue, they are black. On his arms are black wristbands and in front of him is a wide loin cloth (similar to Beerus/Bills') with the diamond patterns. He doesn't have the top part of his martial arts gi (since SSJ4's typically don't wear shirts).

Gohan is in his SSJ4 state, but instead of having amber colored eyes, his eyes are red with black centers in the pupils. He retains having the red marks around them. Around his ankles are the red shin guards from his martial arts gi, but they match his crimson fur. His shoes are also the ones from his martial arts outfit, but they are also (still) black.

A faint, red aura surrounds him and he looks up. He's grasping a sheathed katana and then leaps forward, exchanging blows with other Gods. One in particular looks like an Egyptian themed bird-like deity.

Did he become a God of Destruction?

-

While this is happening, Whis see's Gohan's offspring.

It appears that he will have at least three children with Zangya, but only one is visible.

-

(Whis is looking at the GT Era for this universe)

Gohan's daughter is traveling through space with Goku (as a kid again), Trunks, Uub, and Cell's reincarnation. (Uub looks nothing like his GT self.)

The ship looks quite hi-tech and lavish. Perhaps the size of a small motel fused with a space station. Trunks seems to know how to pilot it.

-

Gohan's daughter's name isn't seen, but here is her appearance:

Her outfit is similar to her mother's (before going Mystic) in that the pants are white and she has those boots, but Gohan's daughter's boots are black.

Instead of a purple sash like Zangya, her's is dark blue like Gohan's original training gi. She also has that white belt thing Zangya has, but it's smaller because her belly shows, somewhat.

Her upper body wears a black, strapless, tank top across her chest and she wears black, fingerless gloves with thick black spiked wrist bands. (Like the kind heavy metal stereotypes wear.)

Strapped to her side is a short training sword around the size of the one Gohan had as a kid, but it's design is closer to the Devilish Blade wielded by Kogu.

Even though its a recessive gene, and deluded (being a quarter-saiyan), Mint has a saiyan tail which Whis can see is wrapped around her waist.

(When in base form), her hair is black (like Gohan's) and her skin is surprisingly the same tone as Gohan's (not blue like Zangya's). She also has pointy ears, but they aren't as pointy as Zangya's.

(Her skin is "normal" because of the human genes in her too.)

Her hair is black and a little curly and puffy in the top and front, but not as much as Zangya's, although it looks faintly alike.

The back looks like a mix between Gohan's when he had it long as a kid (not tied up), and Raditz's, but her hair is more curly and relaxed than spiky.

Her eyes are shaped like Zangya's but the eye color is black like Gohan's in base. They look a little more cheery and innocent. Under her left eye and slightly to the side (closer to her cheek) is a violet dermal anchor jewelry.

She wears a necklace similar to Zangya's and is holding a 4-star dragon ball and peering over the balcony of the space ship, then Trunks and Uub start talking to her.

When trying to sense her full potential, Whis merely raises his brows.

-

The dragon ball she's holding doesn't look normal.

Its not yellow with orange stars.

Instead, it's white with different colored stars...

-

Uub looks very different.

Technically his name is "Uubmenaj" but they just call him "Uub" for short. He is the reincarnation of Janembuu and thus has the powers of Super Buu, Janemba, and remnants of Daikioh.

The reason for this is Super Buu fully metabolized Janemba and Fat Buu during his fight with Gohan, and so became one being, "Janembuu".

-

Here is how Uub will look during the GT era:

He's wearing a long black vest that fully went around his back and stopped at the back of his knees, gloves like Nappa's, and pants and boots similar to the ones he had in the anime when he became Majuub. (But both were black instead.)

Instead of a mohawk, he had a full head of long black spiky hair in the back and over his head.

Hair covered one of his eyes making him look "emo". He was also a little taller than the anime Uub, and strapped to his back was a black sword that looks like Janemba's Dimension sword, but was black instead of red since it was made of Katchin.

Whis senses his full potential will be Super Buu's power with Janemba's. It also appears that he will know the Kaioken attack...

-

Talking with (the now Kid) Goku is Cell's reincarnation. And surprisingly enough, it's a girl!

Whis can hear that her name is 'Lucille' because Goku is freaking out.

Here is her appearance according to what Whis could see:

She has hair that seems to fan out to the sides but rejoin as it goes down, and some finely thin bangs in the front. It's length is only to her upper back. The color of her hair is the same shiny black as the shins and head dome of Cell.

She has pale skin with a tint. Similar to Cell's skin tone on his face, minus the purple patches.

She will be born into a rich family and wears a short sleeve, shiny, black leather jacket and green tank top with black pattern on the front. Her nails are polished black and she wears a black mini skirt with yellow shoes and black socks fold over the top.

On her back is a book bag shaped like a bumblebee. (Similar to Cell's tail after it retracted in his final form. Probably there by habit than necessity.)

Around her waist is a grey sash and she has pinkish/purplish eyes like Cell.

Around her shins are shiny black shin guards.

Lastly, her lips are similar to Frieza's. This is likely make up.

As she's talking to Goku it appears she's getting angry and about to fire a Death Beam over something. But the bickering seems more comical than serious.

Whis could feel that her full potential will have power similar to that of Super Perfect Cell's taking on whatever the multiplier 5th Form of Frieza's race is stacked on top of this. (((Power level calculations?...)))

-

Whis skips ahead to see some fighting and struggles. (Baby, Rildo, Super 17, Omega, Grand X, Dr. Gero IV)

He then puts his crystal back on the top of his staff and smiles warmly.

Looking back at the Earth, he speeds upward and off.


End file.
